Blue 42, Set Hike!
by Frankie326
Summary: After the girls soccer team at Forks High gets cut, Bella, Alice, and Rose decide they are going to take up another sport where they like it rough. AU, All-Human, full of DRAMA OOC E/B A/J R/Em M for future chapters. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL ON THE WAY!
1. Cut

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although it would be nice if Stephenie Meyer would let me borrow Jake for a couple of hours…or days ******

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I'm super nervous! Let me know how it is and if I should continue! I know it says I am Team Jake, but this is an Edward/Bella story. I do know what most Twilighters love.**

**Summary: After the girl's soccer team at Forks High gets cut, Bella, Alice, and Rose decide they are going to take up another sport where they like it rough. AU, All-Human E/B A/J R/Em M for future chapters**

**Anyway… the story:**

**Chapter 1: Cut**

**BPOV**

Today in Forks, Washington it was not raining. Seriously, I think it is the sign of the Apocalypse. Unfortunately for me and my two best friends, Alice and Rose, this meant try-outs for soccer would be dry. I was seriously disappointed. Don't get me wrong, I love when things are clean, but there is just something I love about making a breakaway save sliding through puddles of mud. I could sit all day and daydream about-

"THWAMP!" Alice drilled a shot and nailed me directly in the nose.

"Shit! Alice, I wasn't even looking!" I cried as I grasped my now bloody nose.

"Oh my goodness Bella, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I thought you were paying attention!" Alice blurted out as she ran over to help me. I scowled. My pixie of a best friend can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Ugh just get me an ice-pack please. Damn this is going to look _great_," I muttered under my breath.

"No fucking way! This is crazy!" Rose screamed from across the field.

"Is everything okay?" Alice wondered

"No dammit! They cut us!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, one hand clutching the icepack Alice handed to me. I pressed it gingerly to my nose but flinched anyway.

"They cut the girls soccer team! This is absolutely ridiculous! When Royce hears about this, he is going to sue all their asses!" Rose ranted.

Royce was Rosalie's asshole of a boyfriend. And I was using the word 'boyfriend' leniently. He may be rich and good looking but that shouldn't cover up the fact that he cheats on Rose. A lot. Rose refuses to admit it because she is blinded by his admirable appearance. But, when it comes down to it, he is a two-timing scum bag who deserves the boot.

"Are they even allowed to do that?" I said, eyes popping. "What the hell are we suppose to do now? I have been training all summer for this team! They can't just cut it. It's our senior year! How am I supposed to get scouted for college now?" Furious, I was yelling now.

_I can't even believe this!_ I thought to myself. _The_ _one sport I am actually good at is cut!_ Normally I am this klutzy girl who trips over flat surfaces, but when it comes to playing goalie, it just clicks. This is incredibly unfair.

Alice and Rose continued to rant until a group of boys approached.

"Just heard the news, _ladies._ I feel so sorry for you … they cut your team. How unfortunate." The bulky boy sniggered.

That's Emmett. Class "A" Hottie by all means. Seriously, that curly brown hair, contagious laugh, deep brown eyes, cute ass dimples and great sense of humor. Not to mention the fact that he's got a set of abs that will blow your mind (probably from his steroid use-seriously, he's huge!) How you ask? Emmett is Forks High School's starting center, which also means he has a great ass. However, like every other human with a "Y" chromosome, he _is_ an ass. He thinks with his head, if you know what I mean. Quite a turnoff in my book.

"Yeah. I guess no one wants to watch a bunch of bitchy girls chase after a ball and kick it through a set of poles anymore." Jasper laughed and slapped Emmett appreciatively on the back.

Jasper, like Emmett, was gorgeous. He had the classic blue lagoon eyes that every girl on campus dreams about. And his curly blonde hair is constantly styled flawlessly atop his head. Though lankier than Emmett, he was still ripped. To make matters worse, he is Rose's twin brother. Clearly, their family has great genes. I mean look at Rose… blonde hair, a model any body would die for, and blue eyes. Jasper is the leading rusher on the football team.

"Shut up you asshole," Rose countered.

"Wow, we haven't heard that one since, well, first grade. Clearly you are the classic blonde bimbo _Rosie,_" Edward sneered.

Edward. Where to begin? He is the most gorgeous man to ever walk this green earth. His pale skin combined with dashing green eyes and ruffled bronze hair give him a god-like appearance. You can see through his tight white shirt that he has a fabulous body. He is perfect. The grades. The looks. The football talent. The personality. Scratch that – Edward is an ass. Actually, more than an ass. He thinks because he is so good at football that he can get with any girl on campus. I guess it comes with the territory of being the starting quarterback. It's hard to believe an ass like him is related to the jubilant pixie Alice.

I couldn't stop staring. The more I looked at Edward, the more gorgeous I realize he is. All I could think about were the pecs that lead down to his abs, which lead down to the trail of bronze hair that lead down to…

"Like what you see?" Edward laughed, Jasper and Emmett guffawing beside him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh definitely _Eddie,_" I mocked. He glowered. "I love a guy who jumps on top of other guys in tight pants for sheer enjoyment. I'm getting the vibe that you're walking the other side of the street, if you know what I mean." I laughed. Alice and Rose stared in shock.

I'm not normally one to be a bitch, but Edward was asking for it.

"I am not gay you bitch! I have tapped every single chick at this school except for you three, not that I mind," Edward retorted.

"Just run along _Eddie_. I know they're all waiting for you behind the bleachers."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stormed off to fitness training while Alice and Rose laughed hysterically.

"I never knew you had it in you, Bells!" Alice cried between fits of giggles.

"What? I can make funnies sometimes," I said, mocking anger.

"Yeah okay Bella lets just take a trip down memory row. Remember your stripper jokes?" Rose asked with a mischievous grin.

I blushed crimson. Okay, those were not some of my best days.

"Enough of that. We need to figure out what we are going to do about this soccer situation," Alice interrupted.

I didn't know what the hell we were going to do about that, but, I _do _know one thing for sure. I hate Edward Cullen.

**AN- Please review and tell me how it is! I really need feedback**

**Preview for next chapter (in girl's point of view)…**

"**Well I guess my ass would look fabulous in those pants."**


	2. Bitches

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Chapter 2: Bitches**

**EPOV**

"_Buzz! Buzz!"_

Arrggh. I rolled over in my satin sheets searching for my damn phone to stop the intolerable vibrations. Don't get me wrong, I love the feeling of a chick vibrating on my dick, but when it's by my head (the one that's atop my shoulders) at such an ungodly hour, I get a little upset.

Who the fuck calls someone at… I search for my clock…6:30 in the morning?! Okay 6:30 is not that early, but damn, I had a long night. Jasmine, er, Jenny, no… Jessica, she has a lot of energy. Annoying-ass bitch but damn, she gave great head. With her lips wrapped around my huge-

"_Buzz! Buzz!"_

"What?!" I practically screamed into the phone. I was having a perfectly fantastic dream about me in a threesome with the delicious Isabella Swan and fiery Rosalie Hale when this dickhead decides to call me and fuck that shit up.

"Sorry bro. I was just wondering if you were coming…" I tuned Jasper out after that, groaning in severe annoyance, because I would have been _cumming_ for sure if he'd not have called me.

"Hello? Are you there?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. What were you saying? I was distracted." I was definitely distracted… with his sister… ugh. They were in the womb together once.

"Training today… are you going to be in attendance?" He definitely sounded annoyed now. Me, not come to practice? How insulting. Cough.

"Ch'yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, seeing as it is optional…"

"I'm going to be there. Just let me get up." I glanced down at my sheets. This is just great. Something else was already up from my fucking dream. Now I gotta get _that_ down and get up to go training.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you there Jasper." I snapped the phone shut before he could reply.

I unhappily rolled out bed and stumbled to the shower, tripping over pink lacey panties, and then blue ones, and then green ones, and then black ones… I needed to get to this shower quickly.

After a freezing scrub down, I threw on my jersey and chucked my pads into my car. I sped down the road toward Forks High – I couldn't be late for training. I was a senior now. Fuck yeah! Coach counted on me to be a leader for the team…or something.

Luckily, I drive like a maniac and got to the fields in just a couple of minutes. I blew a few red lights, but hey, Forks is a small town, who's gonna see me?

That was my idea until I saw the flashing red and blue lights pull into the parking lot after me. Shit. This is just what I needed. First Jasper wakes me up, and now I am going to get a ticket.

Its times like these I wish I had a built in radar detector, or at least knew someone with one who could warn me about shit like this.

"Excuse me, sir. I am going to need to see your license and registration. You were 20 miles over the posted speed limit and you ran three red lights," the cop stated sternly.

I turned to look at the cop and realized it wasn't Charlie. Officer Swan is always out on duty. Who is this dumb ass that decided to pull over the star of the Forks High School football team?

"Officer, do you by chance know Charlie Swan?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Of course I do, kid! He's Chief of Police around here. He is actually at the station right now – off duty."

"That's too bad. I wanted to know if he watched the game yesterday. I usually watch with him but I was busy volunteering and the homeless shelter and reading to my blind grandmother."

"Oh…well I guess I can let you off… but just this once. You seem like a good kid – caring and such. Just make sure I don't catch you doing anything like that again and we're good. Only a warning today."

This guy has an IQ of 12. He is seriously going to let me get out of all of these tickets? Damn, I'm _good_.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great day!"

_Dumbass._

**JPOV**

I am normally a quiet kid, you know, the classic 'emo' (minus the black everything), but that all disappears when football season starts. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but damn, I kick some serious ass – beep beep!

I continued to reminisce about my talent until Edward and Emmett walked up to me.

"Where the fuck have you guys been?" I pestered.

Normally I wouldn't swear – but macho stance calls for it. Besides, swearing is good fun in the right company. Plus, I hated being late for things. Especially now that the three of us are captains of the varsity football team.

"I got caught up in some police shit," Edward explained.

"Me too," Emmett said, though I doubted they'd _both_ been involved in police something's. At the same time, at least.

"Well let's go, we don't want to be late for conditioning."

We were walking over to the fields when I heard a voice I could not forget.

"No fucking way! This is crazy!" I heard my sister Rosalie (a.k.a. The Devil) screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I wonder what that's about," Edward voiced.

"Our girl's soccer team got cut this season due to a lack of financial support and peer involvement at sporting events," Emmett said, shocking us with his sophistication.

"Seriously Emmett, how do you have a 2.0 and say things like that?" I wondered.

"Because it pisses me off! I can't see a bunch of hot angry girls chase after balls. I love when they chase after my balls," Emmett laughed.

"Hell yeah. A girl who can do it in 11 positions for 90 minutes is a winner in my book," Edward chuckled.

"Oh and they love it dirty!" I said. We're such filthy bastards sometimes.

"Oh, soccer players. The sauce to my meatballs in more than one way…" Emmett trailed off, Days of Our Lives style.

Soon we approached the girls. Not just any group of girls… _the_ hottest girls on campus. They might be bitches, but holy shit they are God's fucking gift to earth. Bella has the fullest lips that I would love to have wrapped around my cock. And Alice, dear Alice has so much energy; we would get through at least 15 rounds. Oh and a threesome. I was getting harder just imagining it. Unfortunately, those three, Alice, Bella, and my sister, are known to be the biggest prudes ever. Oh and Bella was dating Mike the Prick, and Alice was dating Aro the Pothead.

"Just heard the news, _ladies._ I feel so sorry for you … they cut your team. How unfortunate." Emmett sniggered as we got closer.

All three of their heads turned in our directions and, if looks could kill, the three of us would be six feet under right now.

"Yeah. I guess no one wants to watch a bunch of bitchy girls chase after a ball and kick it through a set of poles anymore." I laughed and slapped Emmett on the back.

"Shut up you asshole," Rose countered.

_Thanks sis! Love you too. Bitch. _Rose and I used to be so tight – almost best friends – until she started dating that asshole _Royce_. I'll almost ignore her now because that dick is _still _in her life.

"Wow, we haven't heard that one since, well, first grade. Clearly you are the classic blonde bimbo _Rosie,_" Edward sneered.

Oddly, Bella was ogling Edward.

"Like what you see?" Edward laughed and Emmett and I joined in.

"Oh definitely _Eddie,_" She mocked. He glowered. "I love a guy who jumps on top of other guys in tight pants for sheer enjoyment. I'm getting the vibe that you're walking the other side of the street, if you know what I mean." She laughed. Alice and Rose stared in shock.

Damn Bells, you're never this bitchy! That's Rose's job.

"I am not gay you bitch! I have tapped every single chick at this school except for you three, not that I mind," Edward retorted. He hid it well – but I could feel his embarrassment in the undertones of his comeback.

She laughed. "Just run along _Eddie_. I know they're all waiting for you behind the bleachers."

I was pissed. And Emmett and Edward were clearly pissed as well so we stormed off.

"Dammit!" Edward yelled and punched the goalpost. "Those- those- those…bitches! Who do they think they are?!"

"Just chill, man. I know you're ticked off but if we make a big deal about this, so will they," I said clenching his shoulder. He calmed quickly, calming me in turn. I just had a way with people sometimes.

But, I just knew one thing for certain… Alice Cullen was _smokin'_ and I wanted to tap that.

**AN- Did anyone guess which "E" the point of view was in? It will be revealed later… review loves!**


	3. The Final Decision

**Disclaimer: Obviously SM owns Cullen and Co, as much as I wish I did…**

**In case anyone is wondering/confused…**

**Bella is dating Tyler,**

**Rose is dating Royce,**

**Alice is dating Aro,**

**Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are all presumably man-whores**

…**for now**

**Oh and can everyone say where they are from, their age, and their gender. I am curious to see where my story is reaching. Thanks you are all fabulous!**

**And I am so honored to be part of the Community Cutest Human Romances with Our Favorite Characters! It makes me blissful.**

**Also I would like to give a shout out to xXShamrockXx because her reviews and messaging make me smile! Strangely I am NOT the tallest girl in my school! I know shocking right! She is about 1.99 meters which is huge! She is like a stick though. And I also have over 4,000 people in my school, so I guess there is a larger chance for girls to be tall.**

**And lastly I would like to say that I appreciate all of you guys who added me as a favorite and alert thing. I would love it even more if you reviewed. Please. I'll give you Edward Cullen… wait, I can't do that. SM owns him.**

**That was a super long AN. Now for the story…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Final Decision **

**BPOV**

After our run-in with dumb, dumber and dumbest, I was feeling a little pissed off. I was definitely not in the mood for that golden retriever to follow me around all day. Every time I glanced over my shoulder, I saw his spiky blonde hair and baby face. I swear that kid cannot take a hint. I try to be nice when I turn him down and all he does is be more persistent.

"So, Bella, I hear the girl's soccer team got cut. That sucks," Mike said as he caught up to me in the hall.

Damn. I wish I could walk faster without falling over so I could get away from that dumbass.

"Uhh, yeah obviously, Mike," I replied as I glanced around for Rose and Alice. _Where the fuck did they run off to? That little sprite…_

"Because I am sure going to miss that sexy ass squeezing in your shorts when you bend to pick up the ball," he was trying to be seductive. Ugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Mike, have I not made myself clear? I do not want to talk to you at the moment," I said, enunciating each word like I was talking to a mentally handicapped person. "Leave me alone Mike!" I shouted when he didn't move.

"Damn Bells, I love when you scream my nam-"

He was cut off when a fist collided with his jaw. Who just punched Mike? Because I am officially in love with their fist.

Suddenly, I saw a blur of bronze rapidly walking away.

"You asshole!" Mike screamed.

The blur of bronze turned around and ran back as fast as he left. Wait, bronze? The only bronze I know is…Edward. It can't possibly be him.

"Excuse me? _I'm_ the asshole? You should know better than to talk to a woman like that. Have you no decency?"

I am pretty sure my jaw must have hit the floor. Edward Cullen just punched a guy in the face for being an ass to me. The same Edward Cullen who I just said I hated not an hour ago. And now what, he was protecting me? A large lump started to grow in my throat.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"Yeah whatever, I do not need my pansy-ass kicker suspended for the next game because he sexually harassed some stupid girl," Edward retorted.

"And what about you? Aren't _you_ going to get suspended for hitting him? Oh wait, 'I'm Edward Cullen. I can get away with anything because I fucked the secretary'!" I yelled back.

I turned and saw that Mike was coughing a laugh on the floor. Edward glared at him. "Do you want me to break something else?" Mike cowered in fear and ran to the nurse, face to the ceiling and fingers pinching his bleeding nose.

"Bitch," he sneered at me and began to walk away. "You do not know anything about me _Isabella_!"

"I know that you are an asshole who sleeps with every girl, and teacher, at school," I shot back, the Inner Bitch reemerging.

"Just leave it alone, Bella." He seemed to be warning me – but I ignored it and plundered on.

"You know what I just realized. If Mike had 'sexually assaulted' me (as you so eloquently put it) no one would have seen because _there are no teachers in this hallway anyway_. No one saw you punch him. Wait, how did you know I was here? How did you know Mike was being an ass?"

Edward turned and walked away.

"Hey! Get back here and answer my question!"

He just kept walking until he reached the boy's locker room. Damn. Of all the times I wished I had a penis…

Something strange was going with Edward Cullen, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Alice's frantic voice interrupted my thought patterns. "Bella! Bella! Are you alright?" She bolted down the hallway with Rose not far behind her.

"We saw Mike run into the nurse's office and the nurse got him to say he was being a creep to you! We're so sorry that we had to leave, we just had to talk to some people about something," Rose said, skidding to a stop.

"I'm fine." _I think._ "Wait up – that was probably the vaguest explanation of what you were doing." I looked back and forth between the two of them until Alice spoke up.

"Well you know how our team got cut…" Alice began.

"Obviously," I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, we kind of talked to Coach Varner and he reluctantly agreed…"

"…with what?"

"To allow us to play on the boy's football team," Alice said quickly.

"And why on earth would we want to do that?" I retorted.

"Bella, it will be so fun! Plus, we get to watch all the hot guys sweat while they jump on top of us!" Rose grinned wickedly.

"If only everyone knew how kinky you truly are, Rose," I laughed.

She blushed. "I am supposed to be a nice virgin girl who is dating a nice catholic boy who happens to be extremely respectful."

"Yeah, the key word there is '_supposed',_"I snickered.

"Oh ha ha Bella. We all know how sexually frustrated you are. Don't get me started on how much you talk in your sleep. Seriously, you could be a romance novelist with that tongue."

"Girls!" Alice yelled, roping in Rosalie and I before our imaginations got too far off track.

"Gah! It is times like these when I wish I had an Alice remote consisting of a large MUTE button," I said angrily, wiggling a finger in my ear.

"Seriously Ali, I am going to go prematurely deaf because of you," Rose added.

"Fine," Alice whispered. We laughed. "So are you up for playing boys football or not?"

"Of course!" Rose agreed.

"Uhh, I don't think that is such a good idea. I am so clumsy as is. How am I supposed to do anything in football except ride the bench?" I complained.

"Easy. You play receiver. Your hands are great for catching balls," Alice said. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Be serious Bella. It will be so easy. I will be a running back because I am so quick from playing forward. And Rose will be safety because she was great on defense in soccer," Alice explained.

The more and more I thought about it, the more I knew it was going to work. We would all get the workouts we needed to be ready for college soccer while still having a great time. My lips curved into a smile as I nodded. Alice started convulsing while jumping up and down. Rose seemed pretty excited too as she wrapped us all in a group hug.

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I guess my ass _would_ look fabulous in those pants," I giggled.

This is going to be so strange…


	4. Fuck

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward Cullen: "I wish SM would describe, in detail, my sex life with Bella."**

**Me: "Well since she doesn't, I guess I can help you out!" :)**

**I do not own Twilight. SM is a goddess and she does.**

**AN: Please take the poll on my page. It's going to affect the future of the story!! Also, in the future, there is going to be more talk about football and what positions everyone plays. Would you like me to post a list of all the characters and their positions? Review and let me know!**

**By the way, all of your reviews are fabulous! My favorite from chapter 3 would have to be from Crazily Loving Twilight. I'm not the best, YOU GUYS ARE!**

**::Drum roll:: It's time for the story now…**

**Chapter 4: Fuck**

_**EdPOV (this does not necessarily mean that it was his POV in chapter 2)**_

For the entire fitness session with the team, I could not concentrate. I was throwing shitty passes that even Ben could intercept and he was horrible on defense. I dropped at least five snaps from Emmett. Oh and I got sacked, well, I don't even want to think about that atrocious number.

I angrily took off my helmet and threw it to the ground. I put my hands in my hair and pulled while cussing up a storm.

"Cullen, get your ass over here!" Coach Varner yelled. "What the fuck is your problem? You are my best quarterback and you're playing like shit! The season hasn't even started and you're already fucking up our playoff chances!"

"I'm sorry, Coach. My head was just not in the game. It won't happen again," I promised, hanging my head.

"You're damn right it won't! Get your ass to the showers and clean up before school!" Varner shouted crazy boot-camp commander style.

His anger didn't even faze me, I remained stoic. I needed to stop thinking about Bella. God, she was gorgeous. She was even sexy when she was angry. And her scream, maybe I could get her to do that somewhere else… _Stop it Cullen! Get your head in the game! She is a bitch and not worth all this trouble. _

"Yo, Ed, what was your problem today?" Emmett asked, then squirted the Gatorade in his mouth. He seized a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead like some Baywatch dude.

"It was nothing. It won't happen again," I answered, distracted. We joined Jasper and walked to the locker room to get ready before school.

Soon, everyone was done except for me and Mike. Mike was checking himself out in the mirror and practicing talking to Bella. He sickened me. How pathetic, he is freaking out about Bella. _Bella. Bella._ God, why can't I get her out of my mind? Clearly she hates me. _Do I hate her? I don't know…_

All I could hear was Mike talking about how he was going to take Bella down to his lake house this weekend and have his way with her. It made me sick. Couldn't he tell Bella was annoyed with his pitiful pickup attempts? Wait? Why do I even care? Bella is nothing to me. I couldn't seem to convince myself of this.

I saw Mike walk out of the locker room and I walked out to hide behind a locker bank. Bella was at her locker bending over. Damn, her ass is fabulous. No. Stop! This is wrong Ed, she doesn't like you like that!

"So, Bella, I hear the girl's soccer team got cut. That sucks," I heard Mike say as he stalked Bella in the hallway.

Oh, God, he's going to make a huge ass of himself. This could actually be entertaining. I wonder what excuse she'll give him today: 'I have homework.' No. 'I have family dinner.' No. 'I'm a lesbian.' Oh yes, that would be nice. God, I just got a hard-on imagining Bella and some other girl lip-locked. Fuck! Really! Right here? Shit. Shit. Shit. This needs to disappear asap. I really don't need Jessica following me arounding saying she will fix my problem with her crackling lips. No thank you.

"Because I am sure going to miss that sexy ass squeezing in your shorts when you bend to pick up the ball," Mike was trying to be seductive.

Who the fuck does this bastard think he is? You do not speak to a woman like that. I ran over to teach him a lesson he sorely deserved. Bella didn't even notice me approach.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mike, have I not made myself clear? I do not want to talk to you at the moment," she said, enunciating each word like Mike was deaf and stupid. It seemed he _was_ stupid because he just stood there, unaware of the holes she was glaring through his skull. "Leave me alone Mike!" she shouted when he didn't move.

"Damn Bells, I love when you scream my nam-"

I didn't let him finish that thought because I took my fist, swung, and punched him directly in the jaw. I heard a crack as he fell to the floor like a little bitch. Realizing how much shit I'd be in if a teacher saw this, I started to run for it before I heard-

"You asshole!" Mike screamed.

I spun around and towered over him, lying on the ground grasping his face and crying like a little girl. "Excuse me? _I'm_ the asshole? You should know better than to talk to a woman like that. Have you no decency?"

I looked out of my peripheral and saw that Bella was standing there, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. I was a little offended. I'm not always an ass. Well, to her I guess I am.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Yeah whatever, I do not need my pansy-ass kicker suspended for the next game because he sexually harassed some stupid girl," I retorted a little too angrily. No wonder she hates me: I'm a jerk.

"And what about you? Aren't _you_ going to get suspended for hitting him? Oh wait, 'I'm Edward Cullen. I can get away with anything because I fucked the secretary'!" she yelled back.

She did not just bring that up. Who is she to say something like that to me? She knows nothing about me!

I turned and saw that Mike was coughing a laugh on the floor. I glared at him. . "Do you want me to break something else?" Mike cowered in fear and ran to the nurse. God, what a pussy.

I couldn't help the word that just came out of my mouth next. "Bitch," I sneered and began to walk away. "You do not know anything about me, _Isabella_!" I instantly regretted yelling at her. No one really knows what happened.

"I know that you are an asshole who sleeps with every girl, and teacher, at school."

"Just leave it alone, Bella," I snarled, trying to make her stop before I could say something I would _really_ regret.

"You know what I just realized. If Mike had 'sexually assaulted' me (as you so eloquently put it) no one would have seen because _there are no teachers in this hallway anyway_. No one saw you punch him. Wait, how did you know I was here? How did you know Mike was being an ass?"

I turned and walked away. What was I supposed to say, 'I'm stalking you'? That you are all I think about? _This is not good_.

"Hey! Get back here and answer my question!"

I couldn't face her so I ran back into the locker-room. I am such a coward it disgusts me.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I turned and punched a locker next to me. "Fucking OW!"

I need to stop punching shit, I thought as I looked down at my already bruised and bloody knuckles.

Soon I heard the bell ring, signaling me to go to class. I couldn't bring myself to stand up and do it, so I just ditched.

As I walked out of the locker-room I glanced into the mirror and saw my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy. Was I crying? And I said _Mike_ was a pussy. He just pissed me off. You don't treat a girl like he did.

After noticing the hallways were clear, I walked out of the side door and over to my Volvo. I got in and sped off. So much for football try-outs after school. It's not like anything interesting is going to happen anyway.

**AN: Haha oh if he only knew that Bella would be at tryouts :)**

**Review please. I love reviews. They make me type faster. **


	5. It's So On

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Chapter 5: It's so on (BPOV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. ::tear tear::**

**AN: Holey moley! You guys are a fantabulous bunch of reviewers! It is astonishing that so many people are deciding to read and apparently like it! **

**This chapter took FOREVER to type because the ENTER button on my laptop is locked or something, so every time I tried to put a space in, it wouldn't go. I literally had to press it five times for every one space. **

**My favorite reviewer from chapter 4 would definitely be from cem1818 who said if I wrote this next chapter she would give me cyber truffles. CYBER TRUFFLES. Now who in their right mind can turn something as marvelous as that down?! Not me as you can tell because you are clearly getting your next chapter.**

**Okay this part is actually important…Do you guys like getting PM's back from me after you review? Yay or nay because with that stupid 'you must wait one minute' BS it takes some time. Just let me know… **

**Anyway here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy my lovelies…**

**BPOV**

**(After school the next day. I figured you guys didn't want the boring school so I just skipped it and got to the juicy drama).**

"Is this a joke?" Tyler asked incredulously after I informed him about how I would see him at tryouts.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Ty? Are you insinuating that three girls can't make the boys football team?" I snapped.

"Well _clearly_, babe. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you have great stamina," he winked. "But, you're a small girl. I don't want a bunch of big guys tackling you and then injuring your pretty face."

I slapped him across the face. Hard. What a chauvinistic pig!

"Excuse me? Is that all I am for you? A pretty face?

"Bells, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, what did you mean then Tyler? That girls can't play football? That we aren't fast enough, or strong enough? Oh, and what exactly do _you_ do for this football team Tyler?"

He just stood there, embarrassed. Tyler does nothing for the team except pick-up the towels and fills the water bottles, because he is the backup QB for Edward.

"Baby… please you have to understand. I am just looking out for you! I know how guys think! If you join the team, they are going to take advantage of you. I can't let that happen to the woman I love, now can I?"

"Oh, and where exactly does that put you? Need I remind of your stamina comment? You are exactly like the rest of those guys. I can't wait to kick your ass at tryouts today."

"As if that's going to happen," he muttered under his breath.

I turned around. "You know what? Thank you. Thank you very much. You have made this very easy for me. _Fuck you_ Tyler, we will _not _talk about this later." I spat on the ground and walked away for good.

"Bella wait!" he yelled. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

I just zoned him out and walked to the girl's locker room to get to get ready to kick some ass.

As I entered the locker room I was mauled by a small object with spiky black hair.

"So are you totally pumped to kick some ass today, Swan?" Alice said in a manly voice.

"Really, Alice?"

"Duh, Bells! It's a football thing to call each other by last names!"

"We definitely do that in soccer too, but that was not what I was referring to. Actually, I was concerned at how much you sound like a man. Are you telling me the truth on why you want to be on the football team Al?" I laughed.

"You are quite the comedian, Bella. Be serious, though! We have tryouts in thirty minutes and I need to be in the zone!"

"Okay whatever you say Ali. Where's Rose by the way? I thought she was super pumped about this football thing."

As soon as I finished, Rose ran through the door, clearly flustered.

"Is everything okay, Rose? You seem a little flustered?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm just…nervous. Yeah, nervous," she answered unconfidently. It was like she was speaking the last two words only to herself.

"Umm…okay…?" I answered.

"I'm just gonna change in the bathroom because I have to pee," Rose said.

"Umm…okay then…?" I answered, again.

"What's with Rose?" I asked Alice once Rosalie was locked in a cubicle.

"I don't know, but something is clearly up. She's not acting like herself," Alice said, concern in her tone.

Something was up with Rose but I had no idea what it was. Maybe she really _is_ just nervous? But that's so unlike her! Rose is always confident, almost vain about her skills. I continued my internal battle until Rose walked out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a long sleeve turtleneck and her socks were pulled up the end of her football pants.

"Rose, you do realize it is hot out today, right?" Alice questioned.

"What is the big deal? Geez! Why do you guys keep asking me stupid questions?!" Rose yelled as she stormed out of the locker room.

"Someone is clearly PMSing," Alice huffed under her breath.

Maybe she's is right…

"Okay let's go!" Alice said as she grabbed her helmet and walked out the door.

"If you insist," I answered sheepishly. I noticed Rose had left her helmet, so I snatched hers too.

"Come on, Bells! I know you want to show off you skills and make Tyler look like even more of a dick!" Alice said.

"Okay, you're right! Let's kick some ass!"

As we approached the field, we saw the prospective players huddled around Coach Varner. I looked around for Rose and saw her cowering near Royce. The two of them were standing between the locker room doors and the main throng of the football players. Royce's body language showed that he was pissed about something.

"I can't believe you are really going through with this you dumb bitch!" I heard Royce scold Rose.

She looked away, ashamed. "Royce, I'm sorry. My team got cut and my friends really wanted me to do this," she said.

"That's a lie! You're a fucking slut who is playing just so she can have some guys pin her to the ground!"

He grabbed her face. "Look at me!" He fingers clenched around her jaw and she winced in pain.

"I said look at me!" Royce hissed angrily. "You _will_ pay for this later," he whispered evilly as he stormed off.

I walked faster to stop this situation from getting worse.

"Rose! Hey! You forgot your helmet in the locker room" I said handing her the black and red helmet.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Rose…"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she murmured, humiliated.

"Rose, please," I pleaded.

"I told you! I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled. "And you better not tell anyone about what you saw," she warned, stepping closer to me.

I sheepishly nodded. Why is she still dating that asshole? She can do so much better!

"Gather round future Cold Ones! In case you do not know, I am Coach Varner. I will be leading all of you to the state championship this year, where hopefully, we can take down those La Push Werewolves!" Coach Varner yelled. "I would also like to introduce our three captions this season…Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen!"

Jasper and Emmett walked up while glancing around, clearly looking for Edward. Where was he? Who's going to play QB? Oh. I forgot that Tyler is the second-string QB. Wow, I am such a good girlfriend. Or is it ex-girlfriend now? Pssh, who cares?

"Where the hell is Cullen?" Varner yelled at Jasper and Emmett.

"I have no idea Coach. He wasn't at school today, but I really thought he would have shown up for tryouts," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles out of habit.

"Just give your introductions without him. He will be punished later," Varner threatened through clenched teeth. That man's temper wires must be very short.

"Sup, guys? As you know, I'm Emmett McCarty, center and middle linebacker for the Forks HS football team." **(Some of you requested to know what every position does so… center snaps the ball to the QB. The center is on offense. The middle linebacker is the center position on defense. They want to get past the other team's linebackers to sack the QB.)**

"As you know, I am Jasper Hale. I am one of the two defense ends on this team." **(Defenses ends are, as it says, on defense. Their job is to make sure the other team's running backs and receivers don't get the ball.)**

"So me and Em are here because we want to lead you to the state finals. We are going to work our asses off, but we are going to be successful too," Jasper said, passionate about something for once. It was kind of hot how he was getting into this whole football thing.

"If you are trying out for the first time, please come sign up with me," Emmett spoke to the masses.

"Well, that's us!" I grabbed Rose and Alice and pulled them to the front.

"Damn it, Bella! That hurt my arm!" Rose shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I grabbed you that hard," I answered, embarrassed.

"Whatever, let's just go," Rose retorted.

"Well look what we have here, Coach," Emmett laughed as he slapped Jasper's back. "A bunch of bitches ready to play with the big boys."

"Yeah, you look ready to play with us, Emmett," Alice shot back, quick as a whip. Emmett didn't say anything (probably 'cos he couldn't think of anything to say).

"Actually, because their team got cut, we have to allow them to tryout. And since we don't cut anyone, they are on the team," Coach Varner replied to Emmett, who was cracking his knuckles again. Em wasn't really that scary when you could see the dimples.

"So we seriously have to allow them to be here?" Jasper questioned.

"They don't have to _play_. They just need to be on the roster," Varner responded.

"Hell-o! We are right here!" Alice yelled. "We can hear you loud and clear!"

"What position do you expect to play, Alice? You're barely five-feet tall!" Jasper scoffed.

"Easy. I play halfback. You know I'm quick from soccer and my shortness will come in handy because none of the ends will even be able to see me!" Alice answered. **(Halfbacks are on offense and they run with the ball after it is handed off from the QB.)**

"Ya, we'll see about that!" Jasper sniggered.

"What about you two?" Emmett asked, purposely ignoring Alice.

"Well, I will play receiver because I can catch since I play goalie. And Rose plays safety because she was great on defense in soccer," I replied. **(Receivers are on offense and they catch the passes that the QB throws. Safety is on defense and their job is to cut off any passes the other team's QB throws. They basically roam and guard a zone, not a person.)**

"Plus, we know that last year, we graduated a safety, a receiver, and a halfback. It looks like you're in luck," Alice grinned.

"Fine," Emmett huffed. "Let's see how you guys hold up."

"'Against the big boys?'" I sniggered.

Emmett just glared.

**AN: How were my explanations? Sorry if you love football and think they are not detailed enough, but I thought, the simpler, the better. Remember, this is not a story on how to play football. It just happens to have people who play football in it. **

**This chapter wasn't as funny as the last couple, but it had to be done. Next chapter will include more tryout stuff since this was just the beginning.**

**Review please!**


	6. The Inferno

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Chapter 6: The Inferno (BPOV)**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine. Damn.**

**AN: Holey moley! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long! I feel horrible! I have had so much stuff going on in my life. **

**To make it up, here is an extra dramatic chapter…**

**Review loves.**

**omgelizabeth**** 100****th**** reviewer! YAY!**

**EPOV**

We started practice by warming up, all doing exactly the same thing and the exact same time. Coach said it made us seem more intimidating. Yes, that's exactly what I think when a bunch of guys in tight, matching jerseys jump up and down at the same time. Quite frankly, it made me think synchronized swimming. How repulsive.

As I was bending over, I noticed Tyler was staring at my ass.

"Really, Tyler? Do you really want to start this right now? If you don't get you eyes off my ass in the next five seconds I swear to God I am going to castrate you right here!" I yelled angrily.

Tyler cowered in fear. What a pansy! I can't believe I actually dated that dumb-fuck!

"Damn girl, you might actually be good at football with all that fire in you," Emmett laughed.

"Okay guys… I, er, I mean 'team'," Coach Varner yelled. "Let's line up and do some tackle drills!"

Now _this_ I could get excited about. The task at hand was to roughly throw some attractive, muscular man to the grass and then jump on top of them. Varner, I never knew you were so kinky.

Coach Varner split us up into two teams. In between the lines was a circle of cones. It seemed that this game was constricted within these tiny boundaries so no one could run away. Rules: one person from each team in the inferno at a time; no tag-teaming; you must stay within the boundaries or it counts as a point for the other team. Each tackle is one point. To count as a tackle, the person needed to be pinned for three seconds by the opposing force. Whoever has the most points at the end wins. Sounds simple, right? You would think so, except for the fact that the person I was lined up against was Emmett.

"Seriously James can we please switch?! Emmett outweighs me by like 150 pounds! I am going to die!" I pleaded.

"Uh no switching Bella, sorry," James lied. Like that was the reason he didn't want to switch with me. He probably knew Emmett would pummel him too.

I looked over and saw Emmett wink and me. What a cocky son of a bitch!

"Hey Rosie, do _you_ want to switch with Bella? I wouldn't mind being on top of you. No offense Bella. I prefer blondes," Emmett said.

If looks could kill Royce's sure would. Surprisingly, Rose blushed. Rose never blushed!

Alice was lined up against Aro. Rose was lined up against Royce. This was ridiculous! Their boyfriends aren't going to go all out and hurt them. And here I am stuck with the biggest guy on the team.

I watched the five groups of people go before me and shuddered. _I am going to die. I am going to die. I am going to die._

"Bells, snap out of it!" Ali said fiercely. "Do you really think Emmett is going to kill you?"

"Um, yes! Have you seen him! He's huge!" I shouted.

She stepped forward and whispered so Emmett couldn't hear. "Be serious. He is probably going to pick you up and move you outside the circle. He isn't _that_ much of an ass."

"Why don't you trick him so he steps out? You won't even have to touch him," Rose offered.

"I think I have an idea," I whispered, mostly to myself.

As I saw Emmett strut into the ring, I knew it was my turn. There were only three of us left and my team was down by one point. I had to win or we would lose and ultimately have to do extra fitness. Not that seeing guys run was a bad thing.

We both squatted down with our hands on the ground in front of us. Suddenly, I had an adrenaline rush and was pumped to kick Emmett's ass.

"You ready?" Emmett smirked.

"Please go easy on me Em, I'm just a little girl," I said mockingly.

Coach Varner blew his whistle after a few seconds of grin-glaring between us. Emmett lunged at me, but I was too quick.

I dove under Emmett's legs and stopped right between them. Luckily my scheme went as planned as Emmett's feet tangled with mine and he fell over and out of the ring.

The crowd erupted with cheer and laughter. Even Varner was holding back a chuckle.

Emmett stood up, unabashed.

"I let her win! What kind of man would I be if I decided to hurt a lady?" Emmett protested.

"Okay Em, if that's what you really think. I'm just better when it's rough," I laughed.

Surprisingly, Emmett laughed too.

"Well hot damn Bells. That is the second fiery thing I've heard you say all day. I like it."

"Okay next pair up is Alice and Aro," Varner said interrupting our friendly bickering.

Aro walked into the ring with his chest puffed out and his head held high. This would surly be interesting. Aro was 6'5'' and Alice was 4'11''. I'm sure the rest of the guys thought if he exhaled and Alice was whisked out of the ring by default. I, however, knew Alice would put up a fight.

They both lined up, Aro laughing at how easy this would be.

Ali blew him a kiss. She really knew how to toy with him.

Varner blew his whistle and Alice leaped so quick, she turned into a tiny blur.

Seconds later, Aro was on the ground, with Alice straddling his lap, laughing hysterically. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear, making his frown even deeper.

And I thought it was bad when I beat Emmett!

Literally every single person on the team was sprawled on the grass cackling. Varner was for sure the loudest, laughing with no regard for his player.

Aro was mortified. He stood up and walked out of the inferno with his head hanging. He couldn't say anything to excuse his mishap.

Alice, on the other hand, was beaming. She was pounding chests with all the football players and even received a hearty hug from Jasper. Alice smile grew even larger. I would have to ask her about _that_ later.

"Alice, what did you say to him?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Well, I told him that I can't be the man in the relationship and that we were done," she smiled triumphantly.

I was pumped. Our team was up by one point and Rose was the only person left to go.

"Let's go Rose! Throw him to the ground! Three in a row!" Alice cheered.

Rose looked at me with fear in her eyes. I had never seen her like this.

"Rose…?" I asked.

She just shook her head and stepped into the ring. Royce stepped in after her and glared at her condescendingly.

Varner blew his whistle, signaling the last round.

Royce stalked toward Rose, like a predator to its prey.

He pounced and grabbed her by the waist, then slammed her to the ground. There was a loud 'whoosh' of air leaving lungs, her head crashed into the ground with a dull smack and when Royce straightened up Rosalie's limbs fell to the grass like her puppet strings had been cut. Alice and I screamed and every boy on the team breathed the air of wanting to flatten Royce. None more so than Emmett, whose dimples has disappeared due to the furious strain of his mouth. Emmett really hated Royce.

Royce leaned over Rosalie and muttered at her, "this is where you belong you dirty slut," loud enough for Varner and a couple of players to hear. I had the limb-burning urge to kick him in the throat.

"King! Get your ass over here!" Varner screamed, throwing his folder to the ground. He looked murderous.

Royce pushed Rose's shoulders into the ground again as he stood up and walked over, not forgetting to smirk at his badly wounded and winded girlfriend.

"I want 20 suicides from you by the end of practice and no scrimmage for you!" Varner grabbed Royce by the collar of his practice jersey and said, "don't you _ever_ harm a woman like that again." He shook Royce and then pushed him towards where he'd be doing suicides.

"Rose!" I screamed, running to her side. "Are you okay, babe?" I asked, worried. Soon Alice was at her other side, sending daggers at Royce.

"I'm fine, I swear," Rose said unconfidently, trying to sit up. I didn't believe her.

"Hale? Are you alright? Do you need to sit out?" Varner asked like he was legitimately concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise" Rose smiled; it didn't reach her eyes. It was more of a grimace.

"Okay then, you go play safety since King can't," Varner commanded.

_Stupid man, _I thought angrily, _Can you not see that she can barely move?!_

She nodded and got up; refusing our offers of help, then took her place in the line of defense. I noticed Emmett kept staring at her with worry in his eyes. Where did that come from? Yesterday he hated her…

Since Tyler was filling in for Edward at quarterback, Rose's ability to intercept passes was highlighted. Every time she picked one off, Emmett would turn and look at Tyler, swear, and then look at Rose with admiration in his eyes.

Even though Tyler has horrible aim, I managed to catch a few of his throws and score touchdowns. Even Alice has some great running plays. I was impressed with our football skills.

After practice, Royce rejoined the team and sent death glares to Rose. I was concerned. What the fuck was his problem?

Everyone had cleared the field and was getting in their respective cars when I saw something I never wanted to see again.

Royce grabbed Rose's arm and threw her against his car. She closed her eyes in agony and held back tears.

"Do not embarrass me like that you filthy bitch! You will pay for this, I can promise you that!" Royce snapped in her ear. Before I could run over and help, Royce had thrown Rose into the car and sped off.

I called her cell and hopped she would pick up, but she didn't: Royce did.

"What the hell do you want you whore? I'm busy," he yelled into the phone. I heard pained moaning in the background as well as some cries, then the phone was dead.

I was horrified. Rosalie Hale, the epitome of beauty and femininity, had an abusive, rapist boyfriend.


	7. I Just Can't

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Chapter 7: I just can't**

**Disclaimer: SM owns them all. What a lucky lady… **

**AN: I'm sorry I made so many of you upset with the Rose/Royce situation, but unfortunately, it had to be done. I also think you might be more upset after this chapter because it gets a little worse…**

**Oh and make sure you take the NEW POLL on my profile. It is deciding Royce's fate. I think you will surely enjoy it. **

**By the way, this is the longest chapter so far. Yippiee!**

**Also, I am toying around with the idea of a new story? Should I wait until I finish Blue 42, Set Hike? Or should I unleash my fabulousness soon? Let me know…**

**Keep reviewing dearest readers.**

**BPOV**

I tossed and turned all night worrying about Rose. Royce and I never saw eye to eye, but could he really do this to Rose? Could he really hurt her like this? The pain was truly eating away at me.

The next morning I awoke groggy. I couldn't sleep and I was still concerned about the Rose situation. I called her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. This was beyond strange; Rose never left her phone off. I had to get to school early and make sure everything was okay.

I grabbed my purse and ran to my car. When I arrived at school, I noticed Rose had already arrived. I quickly met up with Alice and we began our search.

**RPOV**

The next morning I woke up and was utterly sore. I nervously glanced around the room, looking for Royce, but he was no where to be found. This could not be good…

Slowly, I lifted the covers off my body and was horrified with what I saw. My torso was already showing signs of bruising. I tenderly touched an inflamed area and grimaced in pain. My wrists were even worse. I could easily make out the red hand prints that wrapped around my bony wrists like handcuffs. How was I going to go to school looking like I just got hit by a semi?

Royce had never been like this. Sure he was rough during sex, but never this dominating. He had always been controlling of me, but I thought he was just the sexy overprotective boyfriend who would kick someone's ass for harassing me. Little did I know that it was the exact opposite. He was hurting me, but I knew it was my fault. I forget to pick up his dry-cleaning, or I was too chatty with another guy. This was all on me. I closed my eyes in pity of my stupidity. I deserved this fate.

I rolled out of bed and stretched my aching muscles. As a glanced in the mirror, I saw a small red dot on my calendar for last Monday. I counted the days back in my head. No, no. It's just the stress of playing a new sport, nothing to be worried about.

I walked to my armoire and looked for an outfit to cover my mangled body. I reached all the way to the bottom and found a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with sweatpants. Thank goodness; I couldn't let Bell or Alice see me like this. They hated Royce as is. I quickly snatched my Ugg boots and threw my hair up in a messy bun.

My reflection was not pretty. I saw deep purple bruises beneath my red and puffy eyes. My tear-stained checks would not disappear. The worst part was an obvious handprint over my left check. I closed my teary eyes as I covered it with foundation. Please let no one notice this.

I avoided Jasper this morning. I couldn't let him see me in this condition. I couldn't let him see me as the weak little girl I was.

I sneakily walked out the garage door, making sure no one would see me leave. Unfortunately, I arrived at school before anyone else and I had to think about my horrific nightmare. Royce did something I never fathomed he could do. He forced me to have sex with him. But now that I think about it, it was really my fault. I should have just given in like I always do. I love him, right? I should be able to do things like that for him.

Soon, I saw Alice and Bella arrive. Bella was frantically searching, for me I presume, so I bolted into the athletic hallway where I ran into Emmett.

"Rose! You ready for practice today? You did awesome at safety! Way better than Royce. I would love to have you catch my balls any day," Emmett joked.

I cringed. He didn't let it slip.

"I-I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It was really rude of me," he apologized.

"Its fine," I said shortly, trying to walk away. It was difficult, trying to hold back the tears.

"What's the matter? Please talk to me," he pleaded.

"Just let me go, please let me go," I swiftly walked away, not before slipping on a piece of paper. I knew I was going to fall straight to ground, but I was caught.

Emmett securely wrapped his muscular arms around my torso, putting significant pressure on my bruised back.

I sucked in a loud wince of pain.

I looked up at Emmett and noticed his eyes were locked on a sliver of skin just above my sweatpants where my shirt had ridden up. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Rosie…" Emmett cried, his eyes ridden with pain. "What is this?" He had yet to let me go. Emmett suddenly shifted my weight onto one arm as he lifted his hand to softly stroke my bruised cheek.

"Di-did _he_ do this do you?" Emmett stuttered.

I tried to break free of his arms, but was unsuccessful. His grip was too strong. Strangely, it made me feel safe.

"Did that fucking bastard do this to you?" Emmett yelled, more confident this time.

I cringed.

"Emmett, please, just let me go," I whispered averting my eyes.

He closed his deep brown eyes and sighed. Then he cleared his throat. I took this time to notice the deep lines of sadness trodden in his strong face. This was so unlike Emmett. Why did he even care?

I ran away and left Emmett standing there, anguish obvious in his eyes. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran into Royce.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with him you slut?" he spat.

"It's not what it looked like. I promise," I pleaded.

"Hmm…I don't fucking believe your bullshit," he countered.

I opened my mouth to speak when I felt his knuckles connected with my tender cheek. Before I could cry out, he covered my mouth with his hands.

"Now baby. I'm sorry I had to do that. You know I don't like to share your wet pussy. And that's all that asshole wanted. To be inside you. And I can't allow that," Royce whispered devilishly. "How shall you make this up to me? I have an idea," he spoke as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the nearest door. "I am going to fuck you long and hard, and you are going to like it."

"W-we can't leave," I cried through my tears.

Before we were out the door, I saw Ali and Bell at the end of the hallway.

"Rose!" they both screamed and sprinted towards me. Royce attempted to haul me out the door, but Alice was too fast for him.

She yanked his arm back, releasing me from his iron grip allowing me to be wrapped in a big Bella hug.

"You disgust me! Keep your fifthly hands off her!" Alice shouted.

Royce guffawed.

"I can do whatever I want, she is my bitch if you do recall," Royce countered.

Alice wiped that smirk right of his face when she swung her arm back and smashed her tiny fist into his nose. Royce didn't fall to the ground, but his face exemplified pure shock. He couldn't believe little Alice had inflicted this much damage on his face.

As much as I was glad that Alice got him away, I knew I would be in trouble later. It was my fault that Alice punched him; I mean, she was just trying to protect me. But I knew in my heart, this was far from over.

"Don't you ever talk about Rose like that, you pig!" Alice shrieked.

She quickly grabbed Bella and I and pulled us out into the parking lot.

"Rose" Bella pleaded. "How could you let him do this to you? Why didn't you tell us?"

I couldn't answer. I was so embarrassed with myself. I just looked down at the ground and kept quiet. They didn't understand. I love Royce. I really do. It's just, complicated.

For the next couple minutes, they tried to pull me out of my reverie, but were unsuccessful. I couldn't believe I let them see me like this. I didn't want their pity or their help. I just wanted to be alone.

**EmPOV **

After Rose ran away, I fell to the ground. How could someone so perfect be involved with an asshole like Royce?

I know I always put up this façade of being a dick whenever I was around Rose, but the truth is, I feel something for her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it was sure there. It didn't help that she was Jasper's little sister. There is no way he would trust me with her. But how did he trust _him_ with Rosie? Did he even know? How long had this been going on? I had to stop it, I just had to.

Seconds later, I saw that fucking ass stumble down the hallway holding his bleeding nose. I wanted to kiss the feet of whoever decked him. Serves him right, prick. It wasn't enough, though. He deserved to pay even more. I decided I should step in. What's another bruise or cut on him when he has given so many to Rose?

Royce didn't notice me as he walked down the hallway holding his nose. But I sure heard him muttering under his breath "stupid goddamn bitch will pay. She will fucking pay when I fuck her long and har-"

I didn't let him finish because my fist collided right with his gut. He fell to the floor with a huff.

"What the hell?" he angrily yelled trying to stand back up. There would be none of that. He would pay.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed while dragging him into the boy's bathroom by his now bloody shirt. As much as I couldn't wait to kick his ass, I knew I couldn't do it in the middle of the school hallway. Someone would notice the blood and get suspicious.

I didn't give him anytime for an excuse as I clutched his blonde hair and lifted his head back right before I smashed it into the sink. The blood started flowing around his limp body.

I heard him beg for mercy, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't let this monster out in the world. Something clouded my mind and I was no longer Emmett, I was a bear out to protect my mate from harm. Wait, 'mate'…?

Before I could kill this fucker, Edward ran into the bathroom and pushed himself between me and Royce, prohibiting me from continuing my beating. Lucky for Royce.

"Em, what are you thinking? We have a game on Friday! You can't get suspended!" he screamed.

I stopped trying to get around him, looking him right in the eye with the biggest truth of my life.

"Don't you see? Rosie is more important than a stupid football game" I whispered.

**AN: I love Emmett. I just love him so much.**

**Review please. **


	8. I Want To Be

**Blue 42, Set Hike!**

**Chapter 8: I want to be**

**Disclaimer: Well, obviously it's not mine.**

**AN: Your reviews are AMAZING guys! I just wanted to clear one thing up… Royce will NOT be dying at any point during the story. He will be seriously injured and have to live with what he did to Rose, though. And FINALLY tomorrow is my bestie whitlock-hale's 18****th**** BIRTHDAY! This chap is for her! You should thank her because otherwise I wouldn't have started writing until this weekend. **

**Regarding updates, the next one will most likely not be until this weekend because I have practice tomorrow and the TWILIGHT MOVIE on Thursday (well, technically Friday morning, but you know what I mean), so I will be too tired to function on Friday.**

**Read away!**

**BPOV**__

After the incident with Royce at football tryouts, Alice and I decided we needed to step in. We couldn't sit back any longer and watch our best friend wither from the beatings and suspected sexual abuse provided by her _supposed_ love.

After school, Alice, Rosalie and I got in Alice's Porsche and drove to the Cullen household. The car ride was horrible. Completely silent. What are you supposed to say? _'Oh so you've been raped by that asshole I warned you not to date? Told you so!_' I don't think that would be wise in this situation. All I wanted to do was make her pain go away – and give Royce more pain than he'd ever thought possible.

Even Ali was silent, and that was just plain eerie. The entire ride I tried to hold Rose's hand, but she just pushed me away. I felt horrible that there was nothing in power that I could do to make her feel better.

"Rosie," Alice whispered. "Is it okay with you to stay the night at my house? I would feel much better if you were here and I knew you were safe."

Rose just nodded, not moving her gaze from the window.

Could this get any worse?

As we were about to pull into the Cullen driveway, my question was answered. Yes, it could get worse. Rose erupted in tears.

It was absolutely heart-wrenching to watch the strongest woman I know look so helpless. Alice threw the car in park and cut the engine, then unbuckled her belt and leaned through the front seats to join in the group hug. I rubbed Rosalie's lower back softly, trying to make it all go away.

"I-I-I-I have to ask you guys-s s-s-something," Rose whimpered between sobs.

Ali and I both nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I n-n-need a t-t-test," she murmured.

"A test?" Ali and I asked simultaneously.

"P-please d-don't make m-me s-say it," she cried.

_What kind of test?_ Then it clicked. _Oh no. No. _No!

"Pregnancy?" I whispered, hoping like hell she would shake her head. No such luck.

Rose's wails became increasingly louder, shattering my heart even more.

That fucking asshole raped Rosie and now she might be _pregnant?!_ This can't be happening! That means no football or soccer for nine months. How could he be so fucking _fucked?!_

"Sweetie, we will be here for you no matter what, okay?" Alice swore.

Rose just looked away.

"I promise," Alice said more confidently.

This time, Rose smiled before breaking into more tears, these ones, seemingly more positive than the previous.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up, okay babe?" I said "I'll go get the test while you shower. Alice, you stay here, seeing how it is _your_ house."

She chuckled without humor.

"You know who's going to be here, right?" Ali whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Edward?"

She nodded.

"He better not fucking say anything to her or so help me God!" I raised my voice.

Alice handed me the keys to the Porsche as she led Rose inside. I drove to the supermarket in utter silence, leaving me time for just my thoughts.

What if Rose is _actually_ pregnant? Is she going to be able to handle it? Will she drop out of high school? Will Royce want to be part of the child's life? Will Rose allow it?

Honestly, she didn't say anything about the rape that obviously occurred, just the effects of it. Does she think that Royce forcing her to sleep with him is okay?

I hurried into the store and grabbed three different tests. Hopefully, they would all be negative. Rose didn't need this right now. Quite frankly, she doesn't need it ever!

After purchasing the tests, I speed back to the Cullen household, eager to see Rose's results. When I arrived at the mansion, I saw through a window that Alice and Rose were digging through a gallon of chocolate peanut butter ice-cream. I walked through the door and Alice tossed a spoon in my direction, urging me to join them.

After a few minutes of chocolate heaven, I broke the silence.

"I think you should get this over with now, Rosie," I said, handing her the bag of tests.

Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.

"Remember what we talked about earlier, no matter what," Alice reassured.

"Do you want us in there with you?" I asked.

She shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

Alice and I held hands outside the door for a good five minutes until an ear-bursting sob reeked through the door.

_This can't be good._

"Rosie? Is everything okay? Can we come in?" Ali quietly spoke.

I didn't wait for a reply as I burst through the door to find Rose clutching the test in her shaking hand.

"What does it say?" Alice whispered.

Rose didn't speak; rather, she moved her hands over her stomach and nodded.

"Is it just that one or –"

"All three," Rose said, cutting Alice off. "I guess this means I'm going to be a mom," she spoke softly.

Alice and I proceeded to make a Rose-sandwich, being extra careful of her stomach.

It was silent until Alice said, "So Rose, are we going to talk about this at all? Or…" she left it in the open.

"Well, I think I need to tell Royce."

We stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding? You want that asshole in your life?! In your baby's life?!" Alice screeched.

Rose cringed. "He has a right to know, the baby _is_ his. And plus, you guys don't know anything about our relationship!"

"Are you kidding? You can't be serious, Rose? You are going to put the man who _abuses you_ on this- this _pedestal_?" Alice was indignant.

"You don't understand! I love him! He just overreacts sometimes after my mistakes," Rose said, hanging her head.

"Is he brainwashing you now, Rose? Huh? I never thought the day would come when ROSALIE HALE would allow some man to take advantage of her!" I cried.

Alice and Rose both gawked at me. I hadn't spoke this entire time and suddenly I shout the most crucial wake-up call.

"I'm scared, okay, I'm scared of- of-" Rose whispered, but she started hiccoughing and couldn't finish.

"What is it, honey?" Ali lowered her voice and patted Rosalie on the back.

"Royce is the only guy who has said he loves me. What if I can't find that ever again? What if I end up alone?" Rose said, hysteria breaking out.

Alice drew herself up, shoulders tensed. "First of all Rose, he may have said he loved you, but that is clearly a _lie_. Would someone who loves you hurt you in so many ways? _I_ love you Rose, and do I do this to you? No. And you love me, and you don't hurt me at all. See. It's not love," Alice snapped, but I felt like she was reaching some kind of _personal_ emotional tether – something not concerned with the situation at hand.

"Rose," I said calmly, giving Alice some breathing time. "I know you're scared, but you are never going to break away and find someone new if you don't acknowledge that what Royce did is wrong and you don't deserve it."

Our conversation was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. Alice cussed and whipped out the door so quick she almost vanished. I sat Rose on the toilet before telling her I'd be right back, then I followed Alice out and saw who the guests were.

There stood none other than Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale.

"I need to see Rose," Emmett demanded. "I need to tell her something. Now." I noticed that his knuckles were scabbing over. What had he been doing?

"Em, I don't think she is in the best shape right now. Can this wait?" I asked.

"No," this time Jasper answered. "I need to see my baby sister before I go hunt down Royce and fucking kick his ass all the way to hell."

"You know? How do you know?" Alice said, hands on hips. I knew this pose well – she was preparing for a verbal battle, and was also ready to slam the door should the need arise.

"That's not important," Emmett snapped. "She needs her friends right now. You know that, Alice. Let us in to see her!"

"You've never been her friend before this minute! Screw you guys. She needs her _friends_, not some assholes who will probably make nasty cracks at her."

Emmett clenched his jaw. _"Fuck, woman, don't you make me break down this door because I will get in there and talk to Rosalie if it's the last thing I do."_

Holy shit, Emmett McCarty cares.

"Let him in, Alice. Jasper too. I think Rose would appreciate some gender-difference support right now."

"What?" Alice said, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Time is short. Let them in."

Alice grunted and stepped out of their way. It was testament to their control of tempers that neither of them had forced their way in to the house because hell, they could have if they wanted to.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked, strained in voice and posture and jaw and everything. I could see some serious self-control being exercised.

"Jazz, she's in the bathroom, but seriously, I don't think she's ready to talk to anyone," I replied slowly.

Jasper crossed the hall to the bathroom. "Rose, sis, its Jazzy. Can I talk to you?" Jasper spoke loudly through the open door.

Rose meandered out of the bathroom after a few moments of silence. Jasper quickly reached to his sister to hold her up and enveloped her in a hug while she sobbed on his shoulder. The two of them hobble-walked to Alice's dining and family room.

I let those two have a moment. Thinking carefully, I went over and talked to Emmett while Alice went upstairs, most likely looking for Edward.

"I don't understand. She is such a strong girl! How could she let that piece of shit do this to her?" Emmett asked, outraged.

"'Let?!' Nuh uh, you are _not_ going in there with such bullshit words on your mind. _Rosalie did not 'let' this happen. _ She was scared out of her mind! I think it would be best if you just stayed away for a while. I know that you don't want to hurt her, but she needs time to heal."

"How long? I want to be there for her!"

"Oh, roughly nine months," I whispered under my breath.

He blanched. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

I just stared at him, feigning confusion.

I closed my eyes. This wasn't my secret to tell. I know that Emmett cares, but I can't be the one to spill the beans.

"Fine, if you don't answer, I'll get it out of Rose."

He walked into the family room, so I followed closely on his heels to keep him from doing something stupid. There I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, with Rose's head oh his shoulder. They were so still they could have been sleeping beside each other.

"Rosie," Emmett whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

She just opened her eyes and nodded.

"Why don't you want to press charges?"

"Em," she moaned. "I can't. I just can't, okay?"

"Why not?" Emmett cried.

Rose just pointed to the bathroom. "Go look for yourself."

Emmett practically sprinted to the bathroom. Seconds later, I heard a heap of body hit the ground.

I reached the bathroom on unusually quick feet and saw Emmett with one of the pregnancy tests in his humongous hands.

"Please tell me this is yours or Alice's?" he begged.

I shook my head.

"Are you trying to tell me th-that that _pig_ raped her and now she is _pregnant_?" He whispered.

This time I nodded, causing a few tears to spill. I bent over and caught Emmett in a hug.

"I am so sorry, Em. I know how much you like her," I whispered into his ear, while rubbing circles on his back in a motherly fashion.

"You do?"

"Don't think I missed all those looks of adoration during try-outs," I leaned back and winked.

He smiled. I pointed to his mouth and said, "Rose is going to need that grin of yours, you big oaf."

He chortled. "So do you think that she will ever want me?"

"You still want her, knowing that she is pregnant?" I asked, shocked.

"I think I am in love with her, Bells. I want her anyway I can get."

Goddamn. I haven't been thinking highly enough of our centre and middle linebacker.

"Sorry to break up this little embrace, but Emmie's parents called and he needs to be home asap," Edward appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked bored – I guessed that that meant he didn't know yet.

Not my secret to tell.

I looked over to the family room and heard Jasper.

"No man should ever, _ever_, treat a woman like that," he was saying in a fierce voice. Alice was looking at him with googly eyes. Rose had Emmett, Alice had Jasper, and I had–

"Anytime today, Isabella," Edward snapped.

_Edward._ That's what I had, the little shit.

After Emmett drove off down the road in Edward's Volvo (since he had driven with Jasper), Edward turned to me.

"I'm sorry about the macho façade. I don't want Emmett to think I'm a pussy."

I rolled my eyes. Can he _get over himself?_

"Whatever, I really don't care about what you do or do not do," I muttered under my breath.

"Bells, I just want you to know, I will tell Varner about Royce and he will be off the team. I can't allow someone to hurt a lady like that and be considered a Vamp."

"Just stop Edward! Stop trying to be the hero. You're not. You're just not."

**EPOV**

_I want to be._

God, Bella is such an amazing person. The way that she comfortable everyone in this horrible situation made her even more wonderful in my eyes. She even called me out for being fake! No one has ever done that to Edward Cullen. I was definitely developing strong feelings for Bella, but I couldn't act on them. She deserves so much better than the fucking man-whore that I am.

**AN: AH! Finally, the POV in chapter two is revealed. Yes, you all voted and make little Eddykins the man-whore. I was shocked! If you don't like this outcome, make sure you vote in my other poll so you get what you want next time! **

**Final Score:**

**Edward: 18 (60%)**

**Emmett: 12 (40%)**


	9. The Bet

**Chapter 9**

**The Bet**

**Disclaimer: I hate repeating this every chapter; it makes it more painfully obvious that I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Well, I can't say I was too excited to right this next chapter because none of you seemed to like the last one about Eddie being the man-whore. But seriously, that's how the votes turned out. If you want to have a say in the story, make sure you vote! **

**OR you can always leave a review ::wink wink:: because they actually encourage me to write!**

**Just so everyone is clear, this chapter is on a Thursday (the day before the LaPush game). I realize that they had a super short, try-out/practice/preseason schedule, but things needed to get moving.**

**Also, there are a bunch of you guys who are just on author-update or story-update and I would truly appreciate it if you left a little review here or there. Please. :)**

**BPOV**

Wednesday night, Rose and I stayed the night at Alice's place. I woke up with a kink in my neck, and a little Alice foot on my lap. Rose's blonde hair was haphazardly tossed across my face. We were all sprawled on Alice's gigantic pink bed. I groaned as I sat up and looked at the clock. _6:39_. Damn. We need to get up.

I continued looking around the room until I saw Alice rocking her hips, while still asleep. What the hell was she dreaming about?

"_Jazz" _she moaned. Oh God. She needs to get up right now! I roughly pushed her foot off my lap, trying to startle her.

"Alice," I whispered poking her in her tiny ribs.

She responded with a tiny moan.

"Alice," I repeated, this time with more force.

This time, she reached forward, obviously trying to grab me and hold me tight.

"Alice!" I yelled, causing her to leap into the air and clasp her chest.

"Damn it Bella! You scared the shit out of me! I was dreaming!" she shouted.

"Oh I know," I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Alice wondered nervously.

"Oh nothing, we need to get up and dressed for school," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Morning girl's," Rose said groggily.

I smiled at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

"Fine," she whispered, looking away.

Alice and I wrapped our arms around her and held tight. Rose really needed us right now. One night of being there was not going to be enough. It wouldn't fix everything.

"As exciting of an image as this is, you ladies need to get up. Esme will be upset if I leave for school without you guys. Oh and don't forget, we have the pasta party tonight to get ready for the big La Push game on Friday," Edward had appeared and was leaning on the door frame of Alice's room.

We all began to untangle ourselves from the hug, stretching our tight muscles in the process. Practice is going to be _super fun_ today with this pain.

"Shit!" I said aloud.

Everyone turned in my direction to see if I was in mortal danger after falling off the bed again.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "But this is serious. What is Rose going to do about practice? I mean she can't be playing, you know, with a baby. I think that might be problematic."

"Yeah, Rose, she's right. Are you going to tell Varner the truth?" Alice asked.

"Why wouldn't I tell him that I'm pregnant?" Rose asked.

"Well, you know, if you, um…_fix_ this problem in the future," I said.

"Are you asking me if I am going to get an abortion, Bella?!" Rose yelled, clearly disgusted.

"Rose, I don't think that terminating a pregnancy is right but you _are_ only 17. And Royce is clearly not going to be in the picture. Don't get me wrong, Alice and I will be there for you this entire way, but... it's going to be rough," I countered.

"I know," she whispered. "I have thought about my future too, but I can't destroy this baby because of a mistake I made,"

"Rose! This isn't your fault! I am sick of you making up excuses for that scumbag! Just break up with him! Emmett is fucking head over heels in love with you! Why can't you just realize that?!" Edward yelled, out of breath.

Everyone turned and looked at him with wide eyes. I thought he had left after saying to get in the car, but clearly not.

"He's in love with _me_?" Rose asked, not believing what Edward had said.

"Yes. I shouldn't have ruined this for him by telling you but honestly, you are completely oblivious if you haven't noticed yet. I think you should talk to him," Edward spoke kindly now.

Rose smiled as tears began to fall down her face.

"I'll talk to him today."

"Okay, now that that's settled but that still doesn't solve the football problem. You need to tell Varner. I'll go with you if you need me to," I said.

"_We'll_ go see him," Edward said. "All of us. You are going to need us, Rosie. I know that I have acted like a dick in the past, but I want to change."

I guffawed.

"What? You don't think I am capable of changing my ways?" Edward challenged.

"No, I don't," I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Bells, we are going to get ready. You two can settle this like adults, right?" Alice questioned. I nodded as Alice and Rose left the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Well, how would you feel about a little wager then?"

"Please, I don't want your money Edward."

"No, no Bella. I don't need the money either, which is why this contest will be all about bragging rights."

"Okay…" I said, urging him to continue.

"I will not have sex for 30 days."

I laughed. "That's not that bad Edward, I haven't had sex for 17 years and I'm fine."

His face paled.

"You're a _virgin_?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I countered, narrowing my eyes.

"No! No! I just, I just thought that you and Mike, you know, sealed the deal."

"Edward, I have standards."

He laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his strong neck, complete with a large Adam's apple that bobbed with his chuckles. As much as it pained me to say it, Edward was beautiful.

Seconds later, Edward stopped laughing and looked at me. I mean _really_ looked at me. He stared into my eyes as I peered into his. I felt like we were caught in our own little moment of time. Edward looked so _happy_, unlike most of the time at school where he looked like he hated the world. This was the real Edward. He smiled his sexy crooked smile and sighed. Then he shook his head, raked his eyes up and down my body, and spoke again, ruining the moment.

"So I think we should make _interesting_," he said.

"Okay…"

"I won't have sex for 30 days. That means absolutely no sex. No oral, anal, vaginal, hand-jobs, etc. Anything and everything is off-limits. If I have sex before the 30 day period is up, you can tell the entire school I have Chlamydia, even though I am clean as a whistle. _And_, I won't deny it."

I stared at him, wide eyed. That was a _big_ bet. If the female population thought Edward had Chlamydia, his sex life would be destroyed. Probably.

"That's a hefty bargain Edward. What happens if you actually are successful? Which I know is not going to happen, but I would like to know what you get."

He smiled wickedly. This could not be good.

"Then I get you."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"It means, I will be your first," he grinned cheekily.

"Wh-no-hm-ah-no!!" I stuttered. "No bloody way!"

"I thought you were confident I would fail, Ms. Swan," Edward laughed. "But not confident enough to lose your virtue, eh?"

He sure is a cocky son of a bitch, but I couldn't resist, I couldn't back down now. Then, I feel like my mouth spoke without my consent…

"You got yourself a bet, Cullen."

"Okay, sounds great. I can't wait to be inside you Bella," Edward smiled.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

He better continue his playboy ways or I am so _fucked_, for lack of a better word.

**AN: Short, I know. But I had to end it here. I will try to post again tomorrow since they haven't even gotten to school yet. **

**I would like to say I tried to compromise that whole Edward is the man-whore thing because so many people were upset, but it is rather difficult. I hope this little bet makes up for it. **


	10. Hot Damn

**Chapter 10**

**Hot Damn!**

_Sorry is this ends up being a re-post, I just got this EDITED VERSION from my BETA, so I thought you should all see her hard work :)_

_Disclaimer: _

_SM: Hey Frankie, because you did so fabulously on your finals, I am going to give you Twilight!_

_Frankie: Really, Steph? That's awesome!_

_SM: Actually, I was just kidding. It's all mine! MUAHAHA!_

_AN: Yay! Finals are done! I love Christmas break! Thanks to all of you who wished me luck on my finals! They were actually a lot better than I expected! I hope all of you who had finals this week did well too!_

_I am also pleased to announce my new beta Shaps! You will no longer need to suffer through my terrible grammar._

_Oh and I realized last chapter that Edward asked if MIKE and Bella "sealed the deal", but she was dating TYLER. Oops. :)_

_Read on, loves! _

_Oh, and 54 reviews on Chapter 8! That's awesome! I will be expecting that from now on!_

**Flashback: **_I wouldn't have sex for 30 days. That means absolutely no sex. No oral, anal, vaginal, hand-jobs, etc. Anything and everything is off-limits. If I have sex before the 30 day period is up, you can tell the entire school I have Chlamydia, even though I am clean as a whistle. AND, I won't deny it_

**BPOV**

"Damn," I heard Edward say as I walked out of the bathroom. "Rose and Alice left without us".

"So?"

"What? You aren't all torn up that you can't ride with your girlies? Oh I get it! You _want _to ride with me!" Edward laughed.

"Oh yeah, you got me there Edward. I really want to _ride_you after your rendezvous with LoLo the HoHo," I threw back at him.

He laughed even harder.

"LoLo, the Hoho! I love it, Bella! Could you imagine the look on her face if she knew what you just called her!" he guffawed.

"I know, right? It would be hilarious. Let's try it out today," I added.

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled. "Let's get in the car. We don't want the Chief's daughter to be late to school now, do we?"

I frowned.

When we got into the car, Edward quickly reached for the radio to change the music.

"Wait! I love Claire de Lune!" I cried.

"You know Debussy?" he said, shocked.

"Why did you want to change it?" I asked.

"I, uh…" Edward was at a loss for words. It was shocking.

"You didn't want me to think that the bad-ass Cullen listens to classical music," I said.

"Bella, you don't understand. I have a reputation to live up to. If the guys ever heard me talking about anything other than rap, I would never hear the end of it," he whispered. He seemed really insecure. It was so strange to see Edward out of his element. I liked it. _Stop it Bella! This is Edward. Edward 'I'm an ass' Cullen_.

"Speaking of the guys, aren't you pumped for this pasta party tonight? I can't wait to actually go to one because I am on the team," I laughed.

I almost shot through the windshield when Edward slammed on the breaks.

"What did you just say?" he yelled.

"I can't wait for the pasta party," I said, confused.

"After that!"

"Uh, that I'm on the football team," I spoke quietly.

"When the hell did this happen? Why wasn't I informed of this?" he screamed.

"Well, Alice, Rose, and I all wanted to play after the girls' soccer team got cut. You would have known this if you didn't ditch school yesterday, Mr. Captain!" I shouted back.

"Alice and Rose too? They can't possibly be on the team!"

"I though you knew when you said that we would all talk to Varner about what happened with Royce".

"Yeah, I thought we were just going to have Royce get kicked off the team. Not that Rose couldn't play anymore because she's pregnant!"

"Fine, Edward. I though you were more mature then the other _boys_ on the team. Clearly not!"

"You know what Bella? I don't even want to do this bet anymore! Because clearly you are just one of the guys now and I don't do that shit!"

"Stop the car."

"What? No. We are in the middle of the road. I can't just stop-"

I just opened the door while he was driving. And was about to unbuckle my seatbelt when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Jesus, Bella! Get back in the car right now!"

"No!" I huffed.

"Dammit!" he yelled slamming on the breaks.

He grabbed both of my hands in one of his, reached over me and did something to the door before shutting it again.

I tried to open the door but it was stuck. Edward smirked.

"Did you- did you put the _child lock _on me, Edward?!"

"Well Bella, if you act like a child, I will treat you like a child," he replied.

"Does that mean you are going to spank me because I've been naughty?" I laughed.

Edward sucked in a large breath and looked out his window. I didn't miss how his cheeks turned slightly pink. Why was I so turned on because of that?

Because of that, it was awkwardly silent for the second half of the ride to school.

When we got to a red light, Edward stopped the car and looked at me.

"Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm such an ass. There are just some things that you don't understand and I know that I shouldn't take it out on you because you are an amazing girl and I really want to change and –"

"Stop," I interrupted. He looked like I'd just run over his puppy. "I want to be friends with you Edward, but you can't keep acting like this. You really are a good guy, when you get past the man-whore part and your cockiness and your ego, but you can't let that dominate who you are. I've seen glimpses of the real you Edward, and I like him. I really do."

He smiled his crooked smile and looked back at the road. By this time, the light had turned green.

"So what position are you planning on playing Bella?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"I thought that you were upset?" I pondered.

"That was so five minutes ago," he said in a girly voice.

I laughed alongside his melodic one.

"Wide receiver," I smiled.

"Well this is a nice surprise. Who would have though that you would have your hands all over my balls before the thirty days were up?"

I smacked his arm.

"So I have a few questions about this bet. When are we going to start?"

"Now."

"You don't need a week or so to get some emergency head, so you'll be able to hold out for the next month?" I joked.

"Come on, Bella. I do other things besides have sex." He sounded a little upset.

"I know, I was just giving you the option," I replied.

"You must really want me to win the bet," he laughed.

"I was actually trying to help you out, but okay," I snapped. "Question number two, is it just getting sex, or giving it too?"

"Both".

"Oh, I have another question; how I am I going to know that you didn't have sex with anyone?" I asked.

"Trust," he said "I wouldn't lie to you, Bella," he said drawing and "X" across his chest with two of his long fingers.

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, this is kind of a big thing for me," I whispered.

"Please trust me Bella. I really want to win this best," said.

What freaked me out wasn't the fact that Competitive Cullen wanted to win the bet, but that he didn't smile at all. Did he really want _me_? Or did he just _want_ me?

When I got to school, Edward and I parted ways.

Seconds later, I was bombarded by Alice.

"So Bells, what did you and my brother talk about this morning?" Alice pestered.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me. I decided that it wouldn't be in my best interest to tell Rose and Alice about how I wagered my virginity. Especially not to Rose right now. I know that she would give a hell of a lot to get hers back.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject one me, woman! I want to know what you and Edward were chit-chatting about!" she screamed while grabbing my shoulders.

For such a small girl, Alice frightened me quite a bit.

"Seriously Alice, it was nothing!"

"You know I can tell when you are lying to me, Bella," she shrieked. "And right now, you are not telling me something big! I want to know, RIGHT NOW!"

"Geez, Alice! Calm down. We don't want your pixie energy to blow a fuse! Okay, so we made a small…accord," I said. It was the truth, sort of. But she didn't need to know everything. God, she already claims that she can see the future. She doesn't need mind reading too!

"What exactly does this _accord_ entail, Bella?"

"Uh … Isortofbetmyvirginity," I said quickly.

"Your virginity! Bella! That is supposed to be given to someone you love! Not wasted on a bet! You better not tell Rose! Do realize how upset she would be?"

"Relax, Alice. It's all under control. Do you honestly expect Edward to be able to be dry for thirty days? Honestly? He has a penis, Alice. It won't last more than a week. Plus, it will be so fun to torture him tonight at the pasta party," I spoke confidently.

"When did he find out that we are on the team?" Alice asked.

"We talked about that this morning too," I replied.

"Is that why you were late?" she laughed. "He must have been a little upset".

"Oh, yeah. He child-locked the car doors on me because I tried to get out," I answered.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get Rose and talk to Varner."

When we found Rose, she was locked in a stall in the girls' bathroom. We heard sniffling and knew it had to be her.

"Rose, sweetie, its Bella and I," Alice whispered.

"Please, Rose, come out. We should talk to Varner before school starts," I murmured.

"I need Emmett," she bawled.

"I'll go get him, babe," I said.

I quickly ran down the hallway and looked for Emmett. He was sitting by Edward at their usual spot under this big oak tree on the front lawn. I tapped him on his broad shoulder so he would turn around and look at me.

"Emmett, Rose needs you," I spoke softly.

As soon as I uttered Rose's name, Emmett jumped up.

"Where is she? Is it Royce again? I'm gonna kill that fucker if it is!" he growled.

"No, calm down. She needs to talk to Varner, but she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. And she specfically requested you."

He followed me to the bathroom and walked in brusquely, ignoring the apparent gender requirements.

"Rosie, it's me. Emmie. Please come out," he said softly.

Rose cracked open the door about an inch and told Emmett to come in.

Alice and I looked at Emmett and nodded.

"Can you guys leave, I'm a little embarrassed," Rose requested.

"Are you sure? We just want to help," Alice replied.

"I just want Emmett right now. I'm sorry," she croaked.

"No, it's fine. We will be outside if you need anything, okay?" I sighed.

"Okay. I love you girls", Rose uttered.

"We love you too, baby," Alice and I said in unison.

**RPOV**

"Em. Is it true?" I whispered.

"Is what true, sweetie?"

"I talked to Edward this morning and he said, uh… he said that you, you-,"

"That I love you? Because I do. I am completely and utterly in love with you Rose. And I can't stand here and let Royce hurt you ever again. I know I haven't given you any reason to prove that I'm better than that Scum of the Earth, but I want to show you that I _can_ be. I know I don't deserve you, Rosie, but I love you so much. So, so much," Emmett poured out his heart.

I started crying even more and proceeded to wrap my arms around him. I rested my nose in the crook of his neck and let the tears fall. Emmett enveloped my into a hug, holding me tight. I felt so safe in his muscular arms.

"You love me, even with that bastard's baby?" I asked.

"I will always love you, Rose. No matter what you decide to do with the baby. If you keep him or her, I want to be in their life. I want them to know that they have a mom and a dad who love them."

"I-I-"

I wanted to tell him how I felt too, but I was scared. I know that it was silly, but I was frightened. I told Royce that I loved him, and look what he did to me.

"It's okay. You don't need to feel pressured to say anything back. I know that you are scared. But I'll be here even if you aren't sure yet. I love you so much, Rosalie Hale."

"Will you come with me to talk to Varner? I am so self-conscious about it; I can't talk about it in front of Bella and Alice. I don't want them to think I don't trust them, though."

"Of course. Let's go right now."

He helped me up, but kept an arm around my waist.

With that, we walked out of the bathroom and down to the athletic office where Mr. Varner would be.

I knocked on the door and Varner answered almost immediately.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Luckily, Emmett was there with me.

"Rose and I need to talk to you about something very important," Emmett spoke sternly.

He continued to tell Varner the entire story about Royce, thus why I wasn't going to be playing football, minus one little detail.

"I thought something was up! I'm going to notify administration and he will be expelled. Have you made a report to the police?"

"I don't want to," I whispered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, I, uh, I am pregnant," I murmured, absolutely mortified.

"Are you keeping it?" he asked.

"Of course! My baby is not an IT! I might now have been ready for him or her, but that's not the baby's fault!" I yelled. Emmett put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"The baby doesn't need this must stress, sweetie. Just calm down. He didn't mean to upset you. He is just a little shocked," Emmett said.

"Rosalie, I truly didn't mean to offend you. I wish you the best of luck with this child. I know you will be a great mom," he spoke gently.

"Thank you Mr. Varner." I stood up.

Emmett and I left the office and I took a deep breath.

"I'm glad that's done," I huffed.

"Me too, let's get you to class, okay?"

"Okay."

Emmett walked me to my class and when we got to the door he put his hand on my stomach and whispered into my ear.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that, Rosalie."

**BPOV**

After school, we all went over to the Cullen's to get ready for the pasta party. Alice decided that I should look, in her words, _simply fuckable_, so Edward would lose the bet nice and early.

She pulled out my outfit and threw it on the bed. I gasped in shock.

"Where are the pants?" I asked, appalled.

"It's a dress, Bella. You don't need pants," she said matter-of-factly.

"I would hardly consider a _jersey_ a dress, Alice," I mocked.

"Whatever, you know that Edward is going to love it. Especially with these lacy red and black panties underneath. You have to support your black and red vamps, Bella! Besides, you have great legs, why not show them off?"

After I stopped arguing, Alice straightened my hair and made it look extremely shiny. Rose helped too by doing my makeup, with smoky eyes.

I looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised.

"You guys are pretty awesome best friends, you know that?" I asked.

They both laughed, wrapping me in a hug.

"Course we know that, Bells," they said in unison.

I put my black, patent-leather pumps on to finish my outfit and was ready to go. I was still a tad nervous to just wear the jersey.

Hopefully, though, I could make Edward crack tonight.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Edward sitting in the Cullen family room watching T.V. with Emmett and Jasper.

When my heels hit the wood floors at the bottom, Edward looked over and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Bella has really, really fucking fantastic legs.

This is going to be a long-ass pasta party.

And a long-ass thirty days.

It would be so worth it though, because I could finally have an excuse to tell Bella how I really feel.

_AN: That was really long chapter! I though you lovely people deserved it though. Next chappie is the pasta party! Please review!!_


	11. Pasta Parties and Parks

**CHAPTER 11**

**Pasta Parties and Parks**

**Disclaimer: So there's this really good book out there about this human who falls in love with a vampire, but its WAY better than it sounds. I don't know if you've ever heard of it. Anyway, I would really like to own it. **

**AN: Guys, I am disappointed right now. You had 54 reviews on Chapter 10 and for the last one I only got 41. I really didn't want to post this because I was all excited to hear your feedback. But since it's the holiday season and I am feeling giving, I thought I would update anyway.**

**You should all thank SHAPS for her wonderful beta-ing!!**

**Read on. And then REVIEW.**

**Please. :) **

**Merry Christmas everyone! Don't expect a chapter until at least the 28th! I will be having a joyous holiday with the fam. **

**There is some smutty material in this section, at the request of Kittygirl5558 (thank her!), be prepared young-ins. **

**JPOV **

"Emmett, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Sure man, what's up?" he causally responded.

"Can we go in the other room…? No offense Edward it's just, uh…" I stuttered. I wanted to talk with Emmett about his relationship with my sister. And quite frankly, it would have been awkward with Edward sitting right there.

"No, it's fine guys. I understand," Edward replied coolly before returning to watching the T.V.

I jumped off the coach and briskly walked to the kitchen, roughly pushing the wooden door open. I quickly spun around and was met by a pair of bright eyes and big dimples. Emmett still seemed clueless about what I was getting at.

"Okay, so since you seem oblivious to what I want to about, I am going to be blunt. What are you intentions with my sister? My _baby _sister who just got out of the worst kind of relationship?" I snapped.

I was usually rather mild-mannered, but I felt obligated to protect someone I loved. I also hated to be blunt with one of my friends, but Rose is my sister. We might butt heads sometimes, but hey, that's sibling rivalry at its finest.

His brown eyes widened with fear, but it was quickly resolved with adoration.

"Jasper, I know how uncomfortable this situation must make you feel. I mean, your best friend and your sister are dating and-"

"You guys are dating now?! Emmett, can you give her some time. For goodness sakes, she and Royce just broke up and she's pregnant. Let her breathe!" I begged.

"Well, technically we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, or really dating, but I think I want to ask her tonight. I mean, if that's okay with you," he queried.

"Emmett, that's the thing. I don't really want to say yes. But don't be upset, it's not because it's _you_, but I just don't think she's ready for anyone. I will not stand here and let her get hurt again," I was breathing a little too heavily and I realised my heart was hammering in my temple.

"Jasper, she is eighteen years old. I think she can make her own decisions. If she doesn't want to be with me, that's one thing. But I'm not going to let you dominate her life. That would make you just like _him_," he sneered.

"How dare you compare me to that- that- _creature!_" I yelled in his face.

"You're such a hypocrite! You just said you didn't want _me_ to hurt her. What you're doing now is basically the same thing!" His voice was starting to strain – and along with the balling of his fists – I knew he was hitting defensive mode. Time to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But it's not something you would understand, man. You don't have a younger sister out there who you have to protect," I apologized.

"Its fine, Jazz. I just want you to know that I love Rose with everything I have. I want her to be happy, and I don't think the two of us in a fight would help that cause. Please, I really want your support – it would mean a lot to me. And Rose, too," he said, his eyes pleading.

"Okay. But I can assure you if you ever betray her trust, you will be six feet under faster than you can scream for help," I threatened.

"Oh, I wouldn't want anything less," he said seriously. "So are we cool?"

"As cool as we can be with you dating my sister," I laughed.

At first he seemed reluctant, but then he joined in, our laughter filling the kitchen.

"Let's get back out there to Eddie. I know he must be getting lonely," Emmett chortled.

I pushed the door back open and Edward looked at me, with wariness in his eyes. I nodded, silently telling him that everything was fine.

It wasn't more than five minutes when I heard the voice of an angel, coming from the top of the staircase. She was wearing a very short black skirt and a practice jersey rolled up, exposing her flat stomach.

I nearly lost my Southern Gentlemen façade. Ever since high school started, this one girl has held my heart. Unfortunately, her brother would have my balls if I ever acted on it.

"So are you boys ready to go?" Emmett asked. "The house is already set up. And yes Alice, I did it myself."

"My little protégé is growing up," she joked. "Did you remember that our school's colors are red and black?"

"Very funny, little one," Emmett snapped, walking over to the garage door.

"Your protégé?" I asked, intrigued. I thought there was a consensual hate between the six of us, up until lately of course.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Emmett and I actually talk. I know, shocking right? I was the one that foresaw him and Rose being together. He said he wouldn't push it because she had Royce".

"Well I can say I have some new found respect for you. Hanging around with Emmett can be quite the headache," I chortled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Emmett yelled. "Now get your butts in the car! We can't be late for our own pasta party!"

"After you, darling," I said, oozing Good Little Country Boy, while holding back the door for her. She daintily bounced past me, not forgetting to look over her shoulders and wink.

Damn Edward, why do you have such a hot little _sista_?

Emmett and Rose took his jeep, and the rest of us crammed in to the Volvo. We really didn't need to drive, since Emmett lived down the street, but no gentleman makes a lady walk late at night.

The drive to the McCarty house was excruciating. Bella and Edward were sitting in the front seat leaving me and the little one in the back. My legs were so long that I had to turn sideways, causing my legs to rub against Alice's smooth ones. Every time it happened, she would smile up at me, softly squeeze my leg and then turn away.

It was torture. But I loved every second of it.

When we got to the pasta party, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the Goddess who was giggling alongside Rose and Bella.

"Baby, are you ready to take me back," I overheard Aro slur, while grabbing Alice's petite arm.

"Aro, don't make me show you to the ground, _again_," Alice threatened, pushing his hand off her arm and walking away.

"Ali!" he cried. "I miss you! Please come back to me!"

He was pitiful. Alice deserve far better than that pansy-ass.

Aro kept following Alice and make unwanted advances and I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable with this attention.

I decided I should step in.

"Aro!" I called, slapping him on the back.

He winced in pain. Just the reaction I was looking for.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I lied. "Is your back still sore from practice?"

I subtly squished some back-fat between my fingers and he winced again, but quickly recovered.

"Alice!" he slurred. "I want to make love to you tonight. Please let me."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You can have sex? I didn't know your balls had dropped yet!" I laughed.

Aro stormed off like a fourteen year old girl – suitcase style arms at his side and feet scuffing the floor.

"He gives football players a bad name," I said to Alice.

She giggled. Boy, I loved her laugh. It was like tiny bells at Christmas time. So jubilant.

"Well good thing I'm here to fix that horrible reputation we ballas have," Alice joked.

"Alice, did you just say 'ballas'?" I guffawed.

"You bet your ass I did Hale," she retorted.

What a fiery little thing.

She started to walk away, but I softly grasped her hand in my significantly larger one. I couldn't help but noticed how perfectly it fit.

"Little lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk this fine evening?" I asked, pouring on the Southern boy drawl.

"Of course! Lead the way, _cowboy,_" she joked.

My mind drifted to a rodeo, between just the two of us…

I kept our hands entwined as we walked out the front door. Luckily, it was a perfect October night. The golden stars were so bright in contrast to the dark blue of the sky. That was one thing I couldn't resist about Forks. There wasn't too much action in this little town, which meant not a lot of lights. The night sky was so clear.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached a small park.

"Do you wanna play?" I laughed.

Alice started jumping up and down and clapping.

"I feel like a little kid again!" she smiled.

"Don't you always feel _little_, Alice?" I joked.

"Don't you always feel _big,_ Jasper?" she tried to snap back. _Don't I ever…_

I started smiling and then she realized her mistake. Surprisingly, her pale cheeks didn't burn a bright red. Instead, she licked her lips and then ran toward the park.

This pixie would surly be the death of me.

I found her sitting on a teeter-totter, straddling the piece of red wood. Her tiny legs were stretched very far to accommodate her position.

She was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You kept me waiting long enough," she giggled.

"Sorry ma'am," I reconciled.

"Just help me with one little thing, and we will be even," she hedged.

"I'm yours," I grinned.

I slowly sat down on the other side of the teeter-totter, causing Alice to shriek as her body flew up toward the night sky.

I was worried at first, until she started laughing, hysterically actually.

"Do that again! Do that again!" she chanted.

How could I not oblige?

I kept roughly bouncing up down on my side, causing Alice to jump higher and higher. After a few times, I noticed Alice's eyes start to look different.

**APOV**

At first when Jasper starting bouncing on the opposite side of the teeter totter, I thought it was funny, but then, _it_ happened.

It felt really nice.

My legs were spread so far apart that every time I landed back on the piece of wood, it put pressure on my clit.

I threw back my head in pleasure. But I needed more.

I was already worked up because Jasper was just too fun to flirt with and this was not helping.

Luckily, Jasper kept going.

"Faster," I moaned.

Of course Jasper obliged and began to bounce on his side, causing me to bounce up and down as well.

Every time I landed, I felt more electricity flow through my veins, causing my breath to become labored until I was practically panting.

My panties were becoming uncomfortably moist against my skin and I wanted them to be gone, immediately.

The coil was about to release when Jasper stopped.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. This ended pretty quickly as he began to crawl over the piece of long piece of wood separating us.

His eyes darkened with lust and he growled as he crossed over the fulcrum balancing our little game.

When he passed the fulcrum, our balance was off and my half of the wood slammed into the gravel beneath us.

This action grinded my center against the soft cotton of my panties which was covering the hard wood of the teeter totter. I needed some release, right now.

"Jasper, please," I begged.

He didn't say anything, but he threw me over me shoulder, causing my wet panties to met the brisk outside air.

Jasper didn't fail to notice.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up baby," he said huskily as he tossed me onto the nearest slide and climbed on top.

His hard body hovered over mine, and I felt every line that football had blessed him with.

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly reached forward and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. Those beautiful blue lagoons closed in response and he leaned into my hand.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered.

I just nodded.

He hesitantly moved his lips closer to mine, watching my reaction the entire time.

He was going far too slow for my preference so I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head forward, slamming our lips together. We both moaned in response.

I slid my hands down a little and began to tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. Jasper growled into my mouth. The vibrations sent chills down my spine. In response, he slid his large hands down my sides, until they rested on my waist.

Softly, he began to draw small circles on my hip bones, occasionally reaching beneath the hem of my skirt. All of a sudden, he removed his left hand and slid it up my stomach, so his pointer finger could play with my belly button. I squirmed at his touch.

I needed a breath, so I pulled away, but this didn't deter Jasper. In fact, he dragged his lips down my jaw line, sucking and biting on the way down.

I was slowly developing a vampire fetish.

His kisses were intoxicating, and along with his exploration of my torso, I felt strangely confident. I removed my right hand from around his neck and dragged it down his chest, slowly tracing the firm muscles, until I reached the firmest of all.

I abruptly squeezed the crotch of his pants, feeling how endowed he was, and he groaned, pushing my hand away.

My breath caught. He didn't want me. I felt the tears beginning to prickle.

"Alice," he whimpered. "You don't have to do that".

I looked away, but he would not have any of that. He softly grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Let me please you, Ali. I was the one who got you riled up," he whispered.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"This is about you," he smiled.

My heart began to thump wildly in my chest as I realized what was about to happen.

Aro and I never did anything, much to his dismay, but this felt so right with Jasper.

Excruciatingly slow, Jasper placed butterfly kisses all over my face and chest, until he reached my exposed belly button. He put his tongue in it and began to spin it around, while occasionally blowing cool air on it, giving me goosebumps. This foreshadowed what was about to happen, so I thrust my hips up, urging him to continue.

He looked up at me and chuckled, continuing his delicious torture.

Instead of unbuttoning my skirt, he just pushed it up, exposing my red cotton panties to him. They weren't the sexiest undergarments ever, but Jasper didn't seem to mind.

He just stared and then breathed in deeply.

"You smell amazing, Alice. I can't wait to taste," he moaned, bring his head closer to where I wanted.

I felt his hands massage up my thighs until they reached the edge of my panties. He cocked his head to the side and planted a kiss on my left leg, and then switched and planted one on the right leg too.

I could feel his hot breath against my skin, his ample fingers ready to go to work. He was about to slide the red cotton down when we were interrupted.

"What the hell is going on over here?" a voice bellowed.

**AN: Cliffy. I know. I'm evil. Maybe you should review and I will give you another chapter.**


	12. Oops!

**BLUE 42, SET HIKE!**

**Chapter 12: Oops!**

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

_AN: You guys still didn't get as many reviews, but such is life. I'll just concentrate on my other stories._

_You guys were all wrong with your guesses about who interrupted. Originally it was going to be Charlie but I thought that would just be too awkward so I settled with this person._

_Sorry I didn't reply to any of your reviews, but family time was crazy! And I figured you all might want this chapter instead._

_Someone asked if Bella and Emmett are siblings and they are NOT!_

_Jasper and Rosalie Hale_

_Bella Swan_

_Emmett McCarty_

_Edward and Alice Cullen_

_Go and thank SHAPS for her amazing beta-ing!_

**APOV**

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

You have got to be kidding me! Can I catch break? I was about to have this amazing experience with a great guy and some ass decided to fuck that up.

Jasper reluctantly untangled his limbs from mine and turned to see who the intruder was. He kept his body over mine to shield me from the prowler.

I glanced around his broad shoulder and head of blonde hair and saw a body with that same blonde hair. And blue eyes. And pale skin. I knew that face anywhere. It was …

"Rose?" he asked, shocked. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

This is going to get significantly awkward, I can foresee it.

"I could ask you the same thing. I can't believe you brought some girl to the slide to fuck her. What skank is it today?" she snarled.

"Rose, it's not what it looks like," he pleaded.

"Show your face, garbage," Rose snapped.

"Hey, Rose," I choked a laugh, leaning around Jasper.

"Alice? Is this a sick joke? What the hell are you doing, with Jasper, in a park slide, at ten at night? Are you out of your mind?"

"Rose, c'mon. It's not that bad," I tried to reason with her.

"No, not again. I will not be betrayed again. This is BULL SHIT!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, just the fact that Emmett is a complete and total liar. Fucking prick," she spat.

"Did he hurt you? I'm going to kill him!" Jasper screamed and began shaking. It seemed like he was feeding off both of their anger, and he couldn't control himself.

"What happened? I though everything was going well with you two?" I asked.

When they left for the pasta party, they both were sporting silly smiles and love-struck googly-eyes. How did this change so quickly?

"Oh, let me just tell you," she spoke with venom evident in her voice.

_Flashback to party RPOV_

_After we got to the McCarty house, Emmett jumped out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened the door with a cheeky smile, showcasing his dimples. He offered his arm to me as I jumped down from the gigantic Jeep. _

"_Thanks," I whispered into his ear. I didn't miss the shiver that slithered down his spin._

_He took this opportunity to slip his beefy arm around my waist and pulled me in close. I enjoyed the earthy scent that resonated from his chest where my head now rested._

_The house way empty except for two people: one burly man, and a tiny woman._

"_Mom, Dad!" he called, drawing me toward the couple._

"_This is Rosalie Hale, my uh, friend," he said, looking at me. _

"No he did not!" Alice shouted, interrupting my story.

"It gets worse," I replied.

_Is that what we are? Just friends? I figured that he wouldn't really want me after Royce._

"_Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty," I said, faking a smile. _

"_You too dear, Emmett speaks very highly of you," Mrs. McCarty smiled. _

"_Mom, you're embarrassing me," Emmett said cheekily. _

"_Well we better getting going, dear," Mr. McCarty grinned, exposing his dimples._

_I could see where Emmett got his good looks. Emmett looked just like his father, except his dad's curls were graying._

"Got a crush on Papa McCarty?" Jasper laughed.

"Very funny," I growled. "If you want the rest of the story, I recommend you shut your trap".

Alice pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key.

I rolled my eyes and continued the recollection.

_After a few goodbyes, his parents left._

"_Finally," Emmett huffed. "I wanted to ask you something, but not in front of them. Uh, I've never actually done this before, but, Rosie, will you be my girlfriend?" _

_I must have looked like a deer in the headlights because that was not the question I was expecting at all._

"_It's okay. That was stupid of me. You're not ready. I shouldn't have-"_

"_Shh," I silenced him. "You're wrong, you know? I want this. I want you," I whispered, grasping his face in between my two hands._

"_Wait, so, is that a yes?" he said, looking awfully nervous._

_I nodded vigorously._

_Emmett picked me up and started spinning me around, squealing like a five-year-old at Christmas._

_Suddenly he stopped._

"_Sorry baby," he said to my stomach, rubbing it softly._

"Aww!" Alice yelled. "He is such a softie!"

"Stop interrupting!" I yelled, returning to the plot.

_Then, he used his left hand to pull a large state championship ring off his pinkie and then extend it to me._

"_Take it," he smiled. "I want Royce to know that you're my girl and not his."_

_I put the ring on my pointer finger while smiling. The ring had a large red stone set in the platinum band, with Forks HS and 2007 engraved into it. I spun it around and saw that McCarty #44 was also etched into the metal. I couldn't stop grinning. _

"_I love you so much," he whispered._

_I was about to speak when the rest of the crew ran through the door. Bella and Edward were being, well, Bella and Edward. They were pretending to deny the sexual tension, but failing miserably._

"_I'll let you hang with the boys, boyfriend," I laughed. _

"_I like hearing that coming from you," he laughed, walking away with Jasper and Edward._

"_Bella, where's Alice?" I questioned._

"_Bathroom. Alice has a small bladder," Bella giggled._

I heard Alice scoff in background, but continued anyway.

_Soon, the doorbell rang again, and again, and again until the house was full._

_Cheerleaders, football players, regular Joe's and Jane's were crowding the dance floor. No one was drinking since we had the game tomorrow. Well, except Aro; but he just rides the bench, so that hardly counts._

_I looked over and saw Emmett sitting on the couch, alone. I figured he might want some company, since it looked like Jasper and Edward had ditched him._

"_Hey there," I murmured._

"_Rose, hey, are you having a good time?" he asked._

"_Mhmm. Alice is currently MIA and Bella is shamelessly flirting with Eddie," I said._

_I said down next to Emmett and cuddled close to his side. I closed my eyes and breathed in the essence of Emmett. The rest of the party seemed to disappear. _

_I felt so safe with Emmett; like Royce could never hurt me again. And Emmett would never hurt me, but I still had this hole, this emptiness, that needed to be filled. I needed to feel whole again. _

_I decided that I would fix that tonight._

_Suddenly, I turned and straddled Emmett, clearly startling him. I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. _

_I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck and yanked myself against his rock-hard chest. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my lower back._

_I licked his bottom lick, and he obliged by opening his mouth. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and began to wrestle his. When our tongues met, there was a simultaneous moan that reverberated through my body. I began to suck on his bottom lip and Emmett's groans of satisfaction became louder. The vibrations of his chest teased mine and I wanted more._

_I ground my hips into his and Emmett grunted, turning me on even more._

"_Let's go upstairs," I said huskily._

_Emmett tightened his hold on my back and jumped off the couch, eyeing the space to reach the stairs._

_When we got to his room, he tossed me on the bed, and then climbed on top. I could feel every muscle, every indent and I wanted to touch it without these barriers in between us._

"I knew that I couldn't trust him! He said he wouldn't hurt you and look what happened! He raped you didn't he?! Where is he? I'm gonna kill that fucker!" Jasper started screaming.

"Calm the fuck down! You won't be upset with the outcome. And if you would let me finish you could actually hear it!" I snapped.

"Anyway…" I continued, annoyed.

_I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. His chest was glorious. I wanted to run my hands all over it, so I did. _

_I took one finger and ran it over his pecs, circling his nipples as I continued the path downward. I kept moving my hands down until I reached his abs._

_He threw his head back in pleasure._

_I almost fell off the bed when I saw his eight pack. I traced each individual muscle, before sticking my finger in his belly button._

_He giggled._

"Rose, I really don't have an urge to know what makes Emmett _giggle,_"Jasper said, pretending to choke.

I punched his shoulder and kept telling the story.

_His happiness made me confident so I reached for his pants, to remove that offending fabric as well._

_Emmett had other ideas, though._

"_Rose, no," he said sternly, trapping both of my wrists in one of his large hands._

"_Why not?" I scoffed._

"_Rose, you aren't ready yet," he said._

"_How would you know how I feel? Hmm? Have you been raped anytime recently?" I snapped._

_He winced at my choice of words._

"_Okay, fine, you're right. I don't know what it feels like. But the truth is. I'm not ready. I can't hurt you Rose. I would never be able to live with myself," he whimpered. _

"_Please, Emmett, I need to know that it's good. I need to know!" I begged._

"_Rose, I can't. Please don't make me do this to you," he cried._

"_At least be honest with me Emmett. I know you don't want me because I'm broken," I said icily. _

"_Rosie, no, that's not it. I promise," he tried to say._

_He tried to reach out to me and pull me into his chest, but I pushed him away._

"_You are worse than him. At least I knew what I was getting into with Royce. But I trusted you. I believed your bullshit love story. I… I can't even stand to look at your face," I snapped, walking away._

"_Baby, please," he fell to his knees behind me. "I love you Rose!"_

_That's the biggest load of shit I have ever heard._

(End flashback)

**RPOV**

"Is that enough for you? Are you happy now Jasper?" I snapped more harshly than I'd intended.

Alice ran over to me and I thought she was going to wrap me in a hug, but boy was I wrong.

She slapped me across the face.

"How could you do that to him?" she yelled.

"How could you do this to _me_!?" I shouted back.

"The slap? It wasn't that hard," she scoffed.

"No you bitch, my brother! How could you put me in this position?!" I snapped.

"You have got to be kidding me! The world does not revolve around you Rosalie Hale! People are not going to give into every whim and desire to please you! Get over yourself you conceited little princess!"

Alice's words cut me to my very core.

"Stop it!" Jasper screamed. "You girls have been best friends forever why don't you both shut the fuck up and listen to each other. This is unbelievable! Rose, Alice is right in some respects. You can't expect everyone to give you everything you want. But at the same time Alice, you have to remember what Rose is going through. Rape is a terrible thing to deal with and Rose needs you more than ever to get past this."

As much as I didn't want to believe it, Jasper was right. I am a bitch who expects everyone to kiss my feet. I just want to be happy, but I can't destroy other's happiness in the process.

"I-I-I'm just gonna go. I can't do this right now," I stuttered.

"Rose, don't leave like this. Please don't do this," Jasper begged.

"I have to. I need to go do something I should have done a long time ago," I said, walking away, leaving those two in the park alone.

I needed to fix a little problem and fast.

_AN: Ugh. It seems everything is a mess right now…? I wonder what Bella and Edward were up to at the party. Next chapter, if you guys review enough. _


	13. Oh Hot Damn!

**BLUE 42 SET HIKE!**

**Chapter 13: Oh Hot Damn**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #1 "I wish Edward actually had a naughty mouth."_

_I swear that's an exact quote. _

_AN: Some of you noted that I have been neglecting Edward and Bella for the last few chapters, so here is a new year's gift! _

_Go thank MANDALUVEROFTWILIGHT for her hypnosis and ninja skillz used to convince me to write this chapter! Apparently, I have been channeling my inner man-ness when writing Edward. It makes me giggle. :) _

_And also thank MOOSEMER11 for encouraging me to stay with this story and not my others! Don't worry football lovers; there will be more action next chapter in the big La Push game!_

_Oh, and of course thank the wonderful SHAPS too for her fabulous beta-ing!_

_Anyway, onward lasses (or lads if there are any of you out there)!_

**EPOV **

_Fuck. Bella has really, really fucking fantastic legs._

_This is going to be a long-ass pasta party._

_And a long-ass thirty days._

_It would be so worth it though, because I could finally have an excuse to tell Bella how I really feel._

"Bella, drive with me?" I asked stupidly.

"As long as I get shotgun," she giggled and ran off to the Volvo.

She was already in the front seat, buckled and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Alice, Jasper, let's get going," I yelled while I opened my door and sat down.

I noticed that Bella was toying with something in her tiny hands, and I was about to ask what it was when Alice and Jasper climbed into the backseat.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car, not failing to notice Bella's gaze directed outside the car.

She was biting her lower lip. Bella had the sexiest, plumpest, perfect shade of pink lips my eyes had ever seen. I wondered if that pink matched another body part that was a little more private… Oh, I don't know, maybe under her shirt… and her bra. I would love to get my hands on Bella's bra.

I bit back a groan, hoping Bella didn't notice. Out of the corner of my eye, I say her smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Did she prefer silk or lace? Or _commando_? Shit. Could I wait these thirty days so I could finally be with Bella? The more I thought about the question, the more obvious the answer was appearing to be. Bella was the first girl, no person in general, who didn't stand for my bullshit. She wasn't afraid to call me out. And strangely, I liked it. Bella has seen the real Edward and she still likes me. I liked the fact that she is sexy as hell and she has a brain. Most girls just drop their panties to get the reputation of being with The Edward Cullen, they don't care about me. They care about my looks and my money and my skills in bed. But not _me._ I want Bella to know the true me. I want Bella to like me. I want Bella to want me.

What was happening to me? A few weeks ago, I couldn't stand this girl. But did I really hate her? Or did I just hate the fact that she was right? Could I really lie about the real reasons for my bet to get closer to Bella? Should I tell her the truth?

I was contemplating my game plan when I felt something small hit my ankle and fall to the carpeted floor next to my left foot.

"Uh, sorry!" Bella cried.

"It's fine. I promise," I replied, reaching down to grab the object.

"No!" she screamed, a little louder than necessary. "You watch the road, I'll get it".

"Umm, okay. Safety first," I chuckled. I suppose that comes with territory when your daddy's a chief of police.

Suddenly, Bella leaned over the center console and placed her left hand on the smooth leather seat between my legs as her right hand probed the floor for the infamous object.

"Shit! Where did this thing go?" she giggled.

"Bella, its fine. We'll get it when we get to Emmett's," I said, trying to keep my cool as Bella's hand began to creep up closer to my legs.

Bella sat back up and I thought she was done until she flipped her head and threw it down between my spread legs. She began to slide her hands down my calves until they reached the floor.

I heard her pat her hands all over the ground, occasionally huffing a breath on my ankles that gave me goosebumps.

"It's dark down here," Bella tittered before lifting her head back up.

"Bella, seriously, we'll get it later," I attempted to sound stern.

"No! I want it right now," she snapped, throwing her head between my legs.

As she reached for the object, I couldn't help but notice how the jersey slid up, exposing a dangerous amount of her creamy thighs.

There was no use trying to stop Bella when she had set her mind to something. Over the years I had learned that Bella was, how should I phrase this… 'desirably flexible'. I have to admit I can't wait for these thirty days to be up so I can find out just how _flexible_ she actually is. Bella is just so damn stubborn. And I couldn't concentrate on the road with Bella's head bobbing up and down between my legs.

"Bella, you really need to stop. I'm getting a little, uh, distracted," I stuttered.

"A _little_," she laughed, lifting her head from between my legs to smirk, tossing her brown hair back, and then returning to original position.

All I could think about was tearing off Bella's clothes and taking her right there in the passenger seat. Except I knew that I had to do this the right way. I had to show Bella that I was ready to change for her. Car sex probably wouldn't not help me win over Bella.

Not to mention the fact that Jasper and Alice were in the backseat of this very car. That shit could get awkward. Although they look a little tangled up in each other already. Who's to say they would even notice?

I was contemplating what I should do when I noticed a wolf in the middle of the road. I quickly swerved to avoid an accident, but seemingly I got caught in another one.

When I veered out of the way, Bella grabbed the closest object to her to ensure that she didn't hit her head. She got mine instead.

I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Hardly," I thought she whispered under her breath.

It got uncomfortably silent after that little encounter so I decided I should strike up come casual conversation. Except I don't _do _casual conversation. I, The Edward Cullen, do panty-dropping conversation. But Bella was different. Better.

"What exactly did you drop, Bella?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she giggled like a five-year-old.

"If it was _nothing_, Bella, why did you insist on throwing your head between my legs to find it, hmm?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, did you ever suspect that I might have ulterior motives, hmm?" she sneered.

"And what would those be, Bella?" I pressed.

"Nothing," she whispered, turning away to look out the window for the umpteenth time this evening.

"I'm sick of these games, Bella. Why won't you just talk to me?"

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Fine, I won't press Bella, but I know something is up. And I'm gonna find out," I said confidently.

When we finally arrived at the McCarty household, I walked over to Bella's side of the car and opened the door.

"C'mon, Bella, let's go have some fun. Let's forget about this…situation, okay?" I hedged.

"Fine, but only because I want to be pumped to kicked those La Push pup's asses tomorrow," she chuckled.

I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her against my side.

"I know I asked this already, but what did you drop?" I pressed, feeling like a total ass. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't quite let it go.

"Oh this," she smirked, handing me a small, square-shaped silver container.

"A condom? And why would you need this Bella?" I laughed toying with the object now in my hands.

"You've got this all wrong. It's for you," she smiled.

"Can't wait the thirty days, Bella?" I snorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think Jessica would want _Chlamydia_," she chortled and walked over to Alice and Rose.

That little minx. She knew exactly what she was doing. Two could play that game though…

After Bella walked away, I went and sat down next to Jasper on the couch, who was staring off into the distance.

Seconds later, music began playing over Emmett's stereo system.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.._

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Throughout the song I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. What was wrong with me? I made this damn bet because Bella was drop dead gorgeous and one of the only females at Forks who could resist me. She was a challenge and I liked it. But did I only like her because it was a challenge? Or was there something else?

"Hey there handsome, you looked a little bored, so I figured I should help you out," a garbled voice spoke into my ear. Seconds later, I felt some claws run up my arm.

"Lauren, can you please remove your hand from my extremities," I said icily.

"You seemed to like it on another one of your extremities earlier this week. Would you like a little flashback," she attempted to say huskily while sitting down on my lap.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I tried to say a nice as possible.

She was about to reach out for my face when another hand reached out and yanked it backwards.

"Excuse me, but it looks like your advances are unnecessary," Bella snapped.

"Oh really? As much as Edward likes virgins, Bella, I think he could use a little more experience tonight. I mean, with the big game tomorrow night, he needs some _big game_ tonight too," Lauren cackled.

I saw Bella grimace. That was low, even for Lauren.

"Actually Lauren, I decided I don't want to fork out for herpes medication, so I'm going to stay clear of that," I said, gesturing to her body.

"Who told you?! Was it Mike? He said he wouldn't tell anyone! I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed.

"Actually, it seems like you just did," Bella laughed. "C'mon Edward, let's go dance".

Bella pushed Lauren off my lap and pulled me over to the middle of the dining room, where the furniture was pushed aside, allowing for a mock dance-floor.

A faster song started playing and Bella began to gyrate her slender hips against my crotch.

I bit my lip to hold back a groan as she slowly rolled her ass in sync with the blaring music. Gradually, Bella began to drop down, still rubbing her ass against my now hard dick and my upper thighs and then sliding back up. I took the liberty of gliding my fingertips over the flat area of her stomach. I heard Bella sigh in response.

Bella then began to glide her hands up my arms until they reached my neck. She tangled her fingers in my bronze locks and tugged softy. In response, I placed my hands on her waist and began to guide her hips to the beat. I felt Bella lean into my body, allowing me to also feel her heavy breathing. I was panting at this time too.

I was feeling confident so I ran my hands down her legs, rejoicing in the smoothness of them until they rested on the hem of her jersey. I had barely stuck one finger underneath the fabric when Bella jumped away.

"I, uh, have, uh," she stuttered, glancing around the room, "go to the bathroom!"

Quickly, Bella darted away, leaving me standing alone, awe-struck in the middle of the dance floor. I watched her run to the bathroom next to the McCarty basement, her hair bouncing up and down and her velvety smooth legs being more exposed with every step.

Bella knocked on the door and then started laughing. She quickly turned to me and lifted a finger in a "come hither" motion. I almost _came_ right then.

Since I couldn't deny the little she-devil tonight, I waltzed my ass right on over.

"Listen!" she laughed, pointed at the door.

I leaned my head closer to the cherry wood door until I hear it.

"Uhh, Tyler, oooh, right there!" a female voice moaned.

"Bella, you nymphomaniac!" I cackled throwing my head back.

Isabella Swan, daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan, was a nympho. Who would have thought? Not that I minded…

"No, it's just hilarious. A bathroom, really? This house is gigantic, I'm sure they could have found a better location," she explained.

"Wow, Bella. I think I'm going to be fine for these thirty days; it's actually you who's got me worried. Are you going to be able to kick the habit?" I joked.

"That's not what I meant. And plus, whoever-"

"Jesssssssiiiiiicaaa!" Tyler screamed in pleasure through the door.

"As I was saying, _Jessica_, has the fakest moans I have ever heard," Bella state matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that so? And how would you know about real moans, Bella?" I said, egging her on.

"I may virgin Edward, but I'm not innocent," she smirked.

I nearly hit the floor imagining Bella Swan pleasuring herself. This was something I needed to see, right now.

"Have I intrigued you?" she tittered.

"I might need a demonstration, for educational purposes," I replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Then Bella surprised the shit out of me more than she had all night, ever actually.

She spread her legs and slid her right hand down her chest and stomach until she reached the edge of her jersey.

When she reached the hem, she slipped her hand under the fabric.

Holy shit! This was going to happen right now!

Suddenly tipped her head back, presumably pushed her panties aside, and slide a finger inside her folds, pumping slowly.

"Mhm, Edward," she moaned.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! She was moaning my name. This was too much to handle. I was about to reach for the zipper of my pants to fix my problem when I heard a tinkling laugh.

"I told you I had a better moan," she snickered.

"Bella, that was a cruel joke. And now because of this bet, I am going to fix this all by myself," I complained.

"You could just give up right now. I mean, you already have one offer tonight and a condom ready in the car," she hedged.

"Hell no. I will win this bet, Bella," I said sternly.

Bella leaned forward, placing both of her hands of my face. She dragged her nose up my jaw-line until she reached my ear, where she nibbled on the lobe.

"I doubt that. I have one thing that might put you over the edge tonight," she whispered.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she giggled and ran off.

Fuck.

_AN: Eh? So what did everyone think? Was that enough sexual tension for your addictions? If not, don't worry. There will be much more next chapter in the big La Push game! Muauah. Review pretty please. I am still upset that a lot of you don't review. There are over 200 of you on alert. Maybe if you give a funny review I will give you a preview of next chapter. We'll see…_

_Oh the song is Secondhand Serenade "Fall For You". I know it's rather old, but I thought it was perfect. I don't usually do lyrics because they usually piss me off in fanfics I read, but this one was too good to not use._

_How about your new years resolutions? If don't have one yet, here's a good idea... review more :) _

_Let's get to 500, okay?_


	14. Boy, That's Chilly

**CHAPTER 14**

**Boy, That Stuff's Chilly**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #2: "I wish I were Bella so I could indulge in all the Cullen men."_

_AN: Well hey there everybody! Sorry about the shit that has been occurring. It hit the fan, but is now dunzo. Gone forever. At least outside the story. Muahahaha!_

_Although, I would like to say this is very Edward/Bella. They hate each other because they don't know the truth, but then figure it out and fall in love. Wait? What was that last part!? No, just friends now. I actually like men. Sorry. But really, this has been a good life lesson. Know the facts before you start pointing fingers, because there will always be three right back at you._

_If you sent xbellababieEx an angry message and you haven't apologized yet, go do it. She doesn't deserve your anger. She's actually really great. That's right all you Sports Drama fans, she is great. I admit it!_

_Also, sorry that I haven't replied to any of the reviews, obviously I was a tad busy with the uh…predicament that most of you know about. If you don't, that's cool. It's been dealt with._

_I have also deleted all the past AN's which means that a lot of you might not be able to review, BUT you should just PM me instead. _

_Finally, thank SHAPS for her fantastic beta-ing!!_

_I know this was supposed to be the La Push Game, BUT this came to me spur of the moment and I had to write it. I PROMISE next chapter will be the game. I swear! Although, I think you might like this one a tad bit more. I dunno. Review and lemme know what you think! _

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up with a kink in my neck. I noticed that all off my sheets and blankets were tossed carelessly around my room, while I was still on the bed, upside down. How I managed to get myself in this predicament is completely beyond me. Not just this predicament, but the Edward situation too.

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor only to land on a cold material that sent shivers down my spine.

It was the jersey. The jersey that I wore without pants, or panties for that matter, to a party yesterday. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened yesterday. What the hell was going on with Edward? What the hell was going on with _me? _I fingered myself in public, giving Edward his own private peep show. And he liked it.

Of course he liked it, he's Edward. He's just using this bet as a ploy to get me to drop my panties. He probably even has another side bet with one of his whores to see how long I can resist.

I groaned and threw the jersey on, this time actually putting on a pair of black yoga pants and an ivory thong.

I don't _do _fuu-fuu underwear, but I figured they would be necessary in those white, see-through pants during the game. I can't believe that we're actually going through with this football thing.

While walking down the stairs, I threw my hair in a messy bun. I notice Charlie was waiting at the table, pretending to be reading the newspaper. Well, he _might_ be reading, if he recently acquired a desire to learn how to size his bra correctly… Oh, the wonders of the Women's Section of the Washington Post!

"So Bella, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked not-so-casually.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned right back.

"I am just curious why my baby girl is sporting a men's football jersey!" he snapped.

I laughed, much to his dismay. Apparently there was someone I forget to talk to about me being on the team.

"Who is it, Bella? Is this boy forcing you to do things with him?" he yelled.

"Dad, you've got it all wrong. I'm not sleeping with anyone. The jersey is mine," I said.

"What?! You only get one if you are on the team," Charlie snapped.

"Exactly," I smiled. "I'm on the team".

"But-"

"Well it's kind of a long story, but basically the girls' soccer team got cut so Alice, Rose, and I all decided that we are going to play football. Well, Alice was the one that decided. You know how she can get," I went off on a tangent.

"Rose can't be playing football right now!" Charlie shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She came to the station yesterday and reported a sexual assault charge. I don't know if I should be telling you this but she's-"

"Pregnant? Yes, I know that," I said.

"And you can't be playing either! You'll get hurt! You're still my little girl, Bells," he whispered.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I'll always be your little girl, but I'm growing up. This is what I want to do. I would really like it if I had your support," I pleaded.

"I don't know about this," he said.

"Please," I begged, launching the power of the puppy eyes on him.

"Fine, Bella. But if you get hurt, I will unleash the fullest extent of the law on those hooligans!"

"Thanks dad. This means a lot to me. I hope you can come to the game tonight. We're playing La Push," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there. Maybe I'll head down with Billy Black. You know Jake is the starting right cornerback," he grinned.

"Oh, that's awesome! Well, I gotta go. I love you dad!"

"Love you too sweetie!"

With that, I rushed out the door and hopped into my pile of rust.

Luckily, I spotted Alice's Porsche sitting in the lot when I arrived at school. She knew about the bet and about Edward and I figured I could get some information out of her.

"Hey Ali," I called, strolling over to chat her up.

"Oh, Bella, hey! I've got some great news for you!" she giggled.

"Does it have anything to do with you ditching me at the pasta party yesterday?" I grinned. "Did you and Aro get back together?"

"Uh, hell no! But, I did find someone new," she said while she began bouncing up and down.

I listened in on how Alice and Jasper are now "Alice & Jasper". An item. A "thing". Whatever phrase about dating she could possibly think of.

"It was absolutely perfect. I mean, until Rose came," Alice rolled her eyes.

"What? What happened?" I asked, interested. Rose, Alice, and I have been best friends for as a long as I can remember, so a right just seemed ridiculous.

"Well, right before Jasper was going to, well, you _know_, Rose walked, well more like stormed, over and starting screaming at Jasper. And then I popped out and she was all like 'is this a joke? How could you do this to me?' Basically being a bitch. And she acted like we should all worship the ground she walks upon because she is Queen Rosalie. Jasper tried to reason with her, but of course, she wouldn't have any of that. Neither Jasper nor I have talked to her since," Alice explained.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this, but it seems like you both have made some mistakes. I think that you both should apologize and get over this," I explained.

_RRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG! _The warning bell screeched, informing the students that the school day was to begin.

"Sorry, Ali. I can't be late to bio. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I said.

She nodded her head and then turned to head towards her class.

I quickly grabbed my books out of my locker and began my trek to the other side of the school.

When I arrived at the classroom, Edward was already there. He was talking to Tanya, and I thought I heard him say "it's over". Were they dating? I didn't even know that. After we locked eyes, he smiled and shooed Tanya away.

"Howdy partner, I didn't know Tanya and you were dating. That must affect this bet," I spoke.

"Oh, I don't date," he said solemnly.

"Then why did I just hear you say 'it's over'?" I asked, confused.

"It's, uh, it's… nothing," Edward stuttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Uh… okay," I mocked him.

Halfway through biology, my back started to ache. I began shifting him my seat, arching my back against the chair, and turn in strange directions to rid myself of the pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked concern evident in his eyes.

"Yah," I grunted. "My back is just a little sore. I guess I slept at a funny angle yesterday".

"How about I give you a little massage?" he grinned cheekily.

"That would be great, thanks Edward," I smiled.

"Okay, just meet me in the training room during lunch," he said.

With that, the bell rang signaling the end of the class: only four more periods until my massage.

I quickly texted Alice so she wouldn't be alarmed when I didn't show up at the table for lunch.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Message: Hey! I'm going to the training room during lunch, so I won't see you until after school!_

Seconds later, my phone vibrated. How does Alice type so fast with those baby fingers…?

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Message: That's quite the coincidence. Edward is going there too. He said his shoulders were sore. _

How strange. Why didn't Edward tell Alice the truth about where he was going?

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Message: Oh, yeah. He told me about that at the pasta party yesterday. We can't have a QB with a tired arm, now can we?_

I lied to Alice. What has gotten into me? I was lying to Alice to have a shenanigan with her womanizing brother. Wow, that sounds like a Jerry Springer episode.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Message: I guess you're right. See you later!_

The next four classes passed in a blur. I briskly walked to the training room and was greeted by Edward who was lazing leaning against the wall, staring off into the distance. The sun's rays were appearing through a side window, creating gold specks in his normally green eyes.

He didn't notice my arrival until I mis-stepped and scuffed my feet, nearly causing a face-planting episode.

His traditional crooked grin appeared and I scoffed about my inability to walk across flat surfaces.

"Now that you are here, and in one piece," he smirked on that last part, "I think we can start the relaxation session and remove those _kinks_".

I watched as Edward's long fingers wrapped around the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open.

"After you, milady," Edward smiled.

Following his cheesy charade, I curtsied and said, "Why thank you kind sir."

I walked into the athletic training office and I gasped. The lights were dimmed and numerous candles adorned every surface. Claire de Lune was playing softly in the background. I glanced over at the normal blue leather that adorned the tables, and noticed it was covered with a velvety white sheet. I ran my hand across the soft fabric and smiled inwardly.

"Edward? When did you do all of this? It's amazing," I gasped.

"I just wanted you to be comfortable. I know your back isn't just hurting because of how you slept yesterday. I know that you are nervous for the game. And I want you to know that you don't have to be. From what I've heard, you are quite the receiver," he grinned.

"Seriously though Edward, you didn't need to do this much. A small backrub at the lunch table would have sufficed. But this is just… wow," I whispered.

"Well then, I'm going to have you lay down on the table, face first," he instructed.

I obliged, but not before reaching for the hem of the jersey and pulling it over my head, exposing a white, basically see-through, camisole that exposed a sliver of my skin above my pants. Surprisingly, I didn't blush.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I thought it would be easier if the jersey wasn't in the way…" I trailed off.

"Well in that case just take everything off. I mean like that tank-top and your, um, brassiere," Edward said quietly as his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Edward, are you kidding right now? I'm not taking off my top so you can give me a massage," I argued.

"You know you can trust me. If you want me to stop, I will. But honestly, it will be a lot easier for me to give you a good massage if your back is, for lack of a better word, naked," he explained.

"Fine! But so help me if your hands start to wander…" I threatened. "Turn around! I'll lie down and then you can get to work. I don't need you to see anything".

"Whatever you want, Bella," he chuckled softly, obliging my request.

I breathed in deeply. He's not going to try anything. I mean, c'mon, we're at school. After another cleansing breath, I slowly lifted my camisole over my head and tossed next to my jersey. Using my right hand, I reached around my back and unhooked my bra, letting in drop. I shivered as the cool air attacked my chest. Quickly, I wrapped my left hand around my chest until I awkwardly lay down on the table. The soft fabric felt amazing against my skin.

"You can turn around now," I commanded.

I waited a few seconds for a stupid remark, but heard nothing.

"Edward?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Bella, wow, you are so beautiful," he sighed.

"Uh, thanks," I replied. This time, the blush was evident in my cheeks. Luckily, I could bury my face into the soft fabric that lay beneath me.

Seconds later, I felt one of Edward's fingers tenderly touch my back dimple causing a jolt of electricity to rush through my body. He ever so gently grazed his finger from the lowest part of my back in swirls up, sliding along my ribs, in between my shoulder blades, until he reached the nape of my neck, where he affectionately pushed my hair aside.

I trembled as I felt his warm breath heating up my neck, my body automatically flushing, heating up more in response.

Ever so softly, I felt his lips touch the skin where my neck met the top of my back. Before I had time to enjoy it, they were gone.

"Bella, you are absolutely stunning. It's extremely difficult to be a gentleman right now," he admitted huskily.

I sucked in a shaky breath. What the hell is wrong with Edward? I'm just Bella. Plain Bella. Why would he think that I am stunning?

I heard a quiet popping noise, signifying that Edward opened some sort of bottle.

"This might be a little cold," he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly, I felt a freezing liquid come in contact with the middle of my back.

"Gah!" I screamed jumping off the table, causing the icy liquid to slide down my spine and stop at the top of my sweats.

"Edward, I didn't think it was going to be that cold. Geez!" I scolded him.

I looked right at him, hoping he would apologize, but he was a little…_distracted._ I followed his eyes and realized that they were glued to my chest.

"What are you staring at?" I asked stupidly.

I looked down to see what was going on. I mean seriously, it's not he likes… oh shit. My fucking shirt isn't on anymore. This is slightly awkward. My realization caused me to burn a bright crimson, so I quickly covered my chest with my arms.

"Shit, Bella. I should've looked away, but…uh you have, um… really nice, uh ti-. I mean, breasts," his whispered the last part.

Edward "covered" his eyes with his left hand, that wasn't holding the bottle of lotion. However, I saw through his façade and I noticed his green orbs peeking through.

"It's okay. I should have remember my clothing choice, or lack there of," I giggled.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily, his hand still shielding his eyes from roaming my body, sort of.

"Yup. Take two," I laughed, lying back down on the smooth fabric covering the bench.

"This time I will warm up the lotion for you," he joked, oozing some liquid out of the bottle and onto his hands. He slowly rubbed them back and forth, sliding the lavender-colored liquid around his palms.

Seconds later I felt Edward's palms lie flat in the center of my back. The liquid was not nearly as cold as before, but the slightly chilly temperature did wonders to my sore back. Slowly, he began to drag his palms up and down my back, alternating from light caresses to pressure which rid the kinks from my muscles.

His hands traveled the surface of my back with such talent. He reached my shoulders and softly grazed his fingertips over my actual shoulder, then all the crevasses in between until he reached my neck. I quivered when his long fingers scarcely followed the line of my collarbone. I instantly relaxed under his touch, and allowed my lids to seep shut.

This process continued for a couple of minutes when abruptly, he removed his hands. I was about to complain when he spoke.

"Bella, do you mind if I get on the table? I'm having a hard time reaching some areas," he spoke sultrily into my ear.

In my dazed and relaxed state, I just nodded. "Anything you want, Edward." I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath on Edward's part.

I was expecting the table to sink a little when Edward sat down on the side, but I was mistaken.

Edward kneeled on the end of the table and began to crawl up until his crotch was situated directly above my ass. He sunk down until his jeans were barely in contact with my sweats.

My heart began to palpitate as I felt Edward, hard and long, above me.

"Bella," he moaned into my ear, while his hands distractedly drew circles on my hip bones. "I need to tell you something. A confession of sorts."

I mutely nodded, too preoccupied to answered in a coherent sentence.

I felt his hands begin a slow journey up my sides, his full hands barely skimming the soft skin, but enough to make me crazy with lust. They sluggishly passed my hips, the curve of my waist, my ribs, until the rested below the curve of my breasts. My breath began to shake and the only thing I wanted was Edward.

"Please," I whispered so quietly, I barely heard it. I lifted myself onto my forearms so Edward could easily reach.

He obliged, his hands cupping my breasts completely and squeezing with the faintest of touches. I let out a breathy moan, and so did he. His right hand began to play with my nipple causing it to pebble on contact.

Edward buried his face in my neck as he continued squeezing, spinning, and massaging my breasts.

All of a sudden, he jumped off my back.

"Fuck! Shit! Bella, I shouldn't have done that. Damn it!" he screamed as he began to run out of the room.

This time, I snatched the cloth off the table as I stood up, all while grabbing his arm.

"Edward, wait," I begged.

"You deserve better than this," he cried, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Please, this is what I want," I pleaded. "I don't care about the bet."

"You don't understand, I-I, uh, did something bad."

"What are you talking about? That didn't break the rules," I stated, confused.

"No Bella. I haven't been truthful with you," he admitted.

"Did you have sex already?" I snapped, getting angrier at the second.

"No, but, it's worse than that," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"My confession is that I am involved in a bet," he whispered.

"Yes, well that is pretty obvious considering _I_ am also in that bet," I chuckled humorlessly.

"No, Bella. I made a bet before I met you. With Tanya. I said that I could get with any girl in 30 days. She said that I couldn't break one person down," he divulged.

"I d-don't understand," I stuttered.

"Bella, you were that girl. I know it was stupid and childish, but I've changed, Bella. Please," he cried.

My heart stopped. This was all a lie? I couldn't admit the truth even to myself. Why did I do all these crazy things for Edward? Because I was falling for him. I fell without a safety net to catch me, and look what happened. I hit the ground. Broken.

"Get out," I spat.

"Can I at least explain?" he beseeched.

"I c-c-can't stand to look at you anymore." My stupid mouth wouldn't work properly. "Just, leave me alone, okay? Go break some other virgin girl's heart," I whimpered, pushing on his chest to knock him out of the way as I dashed out of the room.

**EPOV**

When Bella left, I brought my hands to my face and fell over. I was in this same position, not even a week ago. Bella hates me. This fucking bet that was suppose to be the catalyst to have me open up to Bella, exposed my inner demon and destroyed her. I don't deserve a goddess like Bella. I don't even deserve to _live_.

_AN: Cliffy? Err, kind of. That wasn't intended. But wow, that was a lot more depressing than it should have been. Oopies :) More football next chapter though! I promise! _

_I don't know when B42 will be updated next because I have been slacking with the new chapters for Re-Stitched and DL. So... after those get updated, B42 will. Anyway. You should probably review right now and make me really happy because you are all awesome like that. Fab fab fab :)_


	15. Meet Me At The Game, It's Going Down

**CHAPTER 15**

**Meet Me at the Game, It's Going Down**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #3: "I have fantasized about a Carlisle Cullen sundae"_

_AN: Well thanks to all of you who reviewed or PM-ed! I love your feedback! And yes, a few of you realized that Bella exited the room without her shirt. That was a mistake! It is put into this chapter!_

_Oh and there is going to be quite a bit of football terminology in this chapter. It will be in parentheses and __**BOLDED. **__But, if I don't explain it well enough you should go to one of these two sites… (obviously without the spaces!)_

_http:// www . football . com / playbook /_

_or_

_http:// en . wikipedia . org / wiki / American_football_positions_

_Finally, thank SHAPS for her fantastic beta-ing!!_

_This is actually the La Push game! YAY! _

_Sorry this is late; my internet hates me right now. And sorry for any Re-Stitchers out there, I know I haven't posted yet. _

_Lastly, I have chapter 16 already done, but it is being held HOSTAGE until you lovely people get to __**42**__ reviews. You can do it! _

**BPOV**

After I bolted out of the training room, I noticed I was missing a crucial article of clothing: my shirt. And my bra, of course, but I guess I could go commando.

Luckily it was right in the middle of a class period, so no one was in the hallways. I scurried into the girl's bathroom and quickly pulled out my cell phone to text Alice.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Message: Umm, there's a small fashion emergency. I need a shirt and bra. Meet me in the bathroom by the cafeteria._

I anxiously waited in the stall, frightened that at any moment, someone could enter and see me in just a blanket.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Message: Gimme thirty seconds!_

True to her word, Alice flew through the doors, nearly blurring in the process, holding a plain black shirt and tan bra.

"Care to explain your wardrobe malfunction, Janet," she laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Alice. I'm sure you didn't even see that live. Huston we have a problem," I jeered.

"Well, dearest, I think it would be wise for you to be nice to the person that brought you some clothes," she jokingly threatened, holding the clothes above her head.

Because Alice is vertically challenged, her movements placed the clothes directly at my eye level, making it simple to snatch the clothes right out of her tiny grasp. So I did.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Sorry Alice. I actually have a small aversion to walking around shirtless," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well if you have such animosity to being shirtless, why are you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I snapped, instantly regretting it as Alice's eyes instantly widen in shock.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Ali. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's not your fault," I reconciled.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" she growled.

I looked away, trying to avoid her gaze. If she took just one look into my eyes, she would know the truth. The truth that I had been trying to deny this entire time.

"Bella," she whispered so inaudibly I barely heard her. "You fell for him, didn't you?"

I closed me eyes to keep the tears from betraying me and then I just nodded. My breathing became ragged as I understood the truth. Tear began to well up in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. Sobs wrenched through my body and Alice did everything she could to keep me from falling.

But it was too late.

Alice let me blubber into her shoulder for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I grabbed the shirt and bra and tossed them on.

I just looked at Alice and smiled mutely, but she understood my silent thank you. Right before I exited, Alice touched my shoulder, giving me an extra boost, so to speak, before I could finish this wretched day.

When I finally got to P.E., the last period of the day, I was so relived. I think my teachers knew something was wrong as I sat staring blankly at the bored for the entire period. Thank goodness for small favors. None of them bothered me.

I walked into the locker room and dragged my feet over to my assigned locker. I was about to toss my book bag into one of the lockers when I noticed a black jersey folded neatly on the bench behind me. On top of it was a white piece of paper. I swiftly picked both items up. I looked down at the note a sad moan left my lips.

In elegant script I could recognize anywhere, I saw three words that were nearly my undoing.

_I fell too._

I began to shake as I picked up the jersey and noticed a different aroma coming from it. I brought the fabric to my nose and took a deep breath. It smelled like _him_.

My eyes automatically shut and my eyes nearly betrayed me for the second time today. I quickly brushed them away and took a cleansing breath.

Thirty-seven minutes later, I was done with P.E., this time leaving while wearing my jersey. The football team had a meeting in the large forum room before the game and I was not looking forward to it at all. I dragged my feet across the carpeted floor until I reached the double doors of the room. I yanked the left one open and walked inside. Strangely, I was one of the few people inside.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the back left corner, and was quickly joined by Alice then Rose. Separately of course. Alice sat on my left, and Rose sat on my right. I hated being in the middle of fights and right now I was _literally_ in the middle.

"Where were you doing lunch today, B?" Rose asked while twirling her blonde locks around her pointer finger.

Alice's eyes locked with mine and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"I, uh," I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "I went down to the nurse, I wasn't feeling good," I lied.

"Oh, okay. I wanted to talk to you about something that happened with Emmett. I needed some female advice because _someone_ is just being a bitch right now," she snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes while Rose blatantly scowled in her direction.

"Girls, can you both just shut up already! Not only do we have a huge football game today, but I don't want to be the middle man right now. It's not fair to me. So just drop it," I yelled a little too loud.

My outburst caught the attention of a bronze-haired asshole who recently entered the room. His eyes met mine and they looked so hurt. As if I cared, I thought, turning away from his stare.

Coach Varner walked up to the center of the room and silenced everyone's meaningless chatter.

"Men," he started, before looking at Rose, Alice, and I. "And women, of course," he added. "I think you all know what today is. I know that those Werewolves are what the Packers are to the Bears, so I believe that you realize what is on the line. I know that you all also want to protect that title you earned last year of being the State Champs. But don't forget, this is a whole new year. They aren't just going to back down because of something that happened in the past. Expect them to come after you like you have a target on your back. Be ready for anything. We have prepared long and hard and I don't want any of you to hold back. Both of our teams have lost some great seniors, but gained other underclassmen. Let's go out there and kick some ass! I mean, uh… play hard out there! With that, I will leave you with the captains so they can get a word in with you guys."

Varner then proceeded to exit the large room while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all took his spot in the center.

"Three ladies and numerous gentleman, well, sort of," Jasper began with a slight chuckle.

I swore I heard Alice under her breath whispering about just how gentlemanly Jasper's tongue was, which nearly made me gag. She just looked at me and giggled.

"Let's cut the shit. This is a big fucking game and we don't have time for mistakes," Jasper continued coldly.

"Jasper," Edward said quietly. "People make mistakes sometimes," he whispered, this time directly at me. I avoided his gaze.

"Okay, whatever. Just please try not to fuck up, okay?" Jasper compromised.

"Just play with some heart," Emmett spoke sternly. "Put everything into this game so you can get everything out of it. Don't have any regrets."

I immediately looked over at Rose, who looked close to tears. His words clearly had a double meaning.

"So everyone, be back here at 5:00 for pre-game. Meet in the locker room," Jasper said, clearly forgetting about the three people in this room without a "Y" chromosome.

Alice's hand shot up instantaneously. "Are we," she gestured to the three of us, "allowed in the boy's locker room?" A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Uh, I suppose there wouldn't be a problem, since you are on the team in all," Jasper chuckled.

"Okay guys, we'll see you at five," Emmett said.

With that, everyone began to file out of the room. I couldn't miss how Edward was waiting at the door. I tried to hide behind Alice, keeping my eyes on the ground, but that was probably the stupidest plan I've ever thought of.

"Bella, can I talk to you, please," Edward begged.

I looked up at him and saw that his hair was in utter disarray. It looked like he had been nervously running his hands through it all day. His eyes were rimmed in red and the normally emerald-green color looked hazy and pained.

"I-I t-think it would be better if you didn't," I whispered timidly.

"Please, Bella, let me just explain," he beseeched.

"Let's just," I sighed. "…worry about the game. I don't want to d-deal with you right now."

His hand reached forward, as if to stroke my cheek, to comfort me, but I pulled away and walked out the door.

I drove home quicker than usual; to try to escape what was going on with Edward. It seemed that time was against me, because it seemed that right as I got home, it was time to return to school again.

After I got into the locker room and changed into my uniform, the three captains endlessly talked about the game, again, but I couldn't concentrate. It would go in one ear and out the other. I put on my socks, inconspicuously tucking Edward's letter inside.

Soon, we were on the field and warming up. I looked over to the opposite side and spotted my opponents. They were intimidating. For the first time, I was truly nervous about playing. Sure, I had played against the guys from school, but this was a whole different story. This was the real deal. People weren't going to go easy on me because I was a girl. I mean sure, Jake was on the team, but that doesn't get me anywhere. Knowing him, he'll try and jump me for grins and giggles.

Warm-up went by in a blur and soon it was time for the game to begin.

The referee, sporting a black and white shirt with vertical stripes, blew his silver whistle, signaling that pre-game was finished and the game was ready to begin.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all strutted to the center of the field, while the rest of us filed off to the sidelines. Soon, the three captains from La Push met them on the red and black vampire which was etched into the grass at the fifty yard line. They easily towered over our three guys. It made me more and more nervous for the upcoming.

**EPOV**

God, I really needed to get Bella to let me explain. When I saw her during the meeting and she was wearing her jersey, I knew she got my note. I just hoped that she could forgive me. I know that I don't deserve her, or her forgiveness, but I wanted it anyway. I was a monster, with this angel right in front of me. I took her when I didn't deserve her.

It got even worse when I got back to school for the pre-game. I could tell Bella wasn't listening at all, but I didn't blame her. I fucked up. So, I was a mess before the game, but I knew I had to pull it together for these guys.

When the referee blew the whistle, I knew it was time. Emmett, Jasper, and I all walked over for the coin toss. Since we were home, we got to call it in the air. And it is customary for me to call the side.

"Heads," the ref said, pointing to an image of a red and blue football with a picture of a man on a small silver coin.

"And tails," he spoke, this time flipping the coin and showing us an image of a yellow star.

"Call it in the air," he said, turning to me.

He placed the small coin on his thumb and flicked it up, catching it as it fell past his face.

"Tails," I spoke loudly. _Tails never fails, hopefully_.

He then proceeded to flip his hand and placed it on his forearm.

"Tails," the ref repeated, showing the yellow start.

"We'll defer," I said. **(AN: Defer-ing is deciding to receive a kick-off in the second half. Most teams do this).**

"Okay everyone, shake hands, good luck," one of the refs said.

I reached forward and shook two coffee-colored hands – then I got to the worst.

"Black," I spat, shaking his hand roughly.

"Cullen," he grinned cheekily, egging me on.

"Boys, calm down," Emmett said, pulling me out of the way.

I was half dragged off the field with a scowl on my face, ready to kick some ass. I was upset with my stupidity and I was going to utilize that anger to make those pups pay.

As soon as I reached the sideline, I saw Bella. She held her black helmet daintily in her right hand, sporting a look of sheer determination on her face. I had a feeling that she was using what happened earlier to get her more pumped for the game.

"Okay special team starters **(i.e: everyone for kickoff, punts, field goals, etc.)**, you know who you are, get on the field. Tyler **(the punter) **let's keep this kick-off _in_ bounds please," Varner said.

"Vamps on three. One. Two. Three!"

"VAMPS!" everyone shrieked, the starters trotting onto the field.

Tyler grabbed the tee **(to balance the football on the kick)** and placed it on the forty-yard line. Everyone else lined up in position around him, ready to take down the competitors.

The large stadium lights slowly began to turn on, illuminating the large stadium. Twelve minutes were shown on the clock for the first quarter. I breathed in deeply. There was truly nothing like playing under those Friday Night Lights.

The crowd began to chant "OH" as Tyler made his approach to the ball, then kicked it, sending it flying to the five yard line. When it was caught by a short player on La Push, our cheering section screamed "V-A-M-P, VAMPS!" The energy was incredible.

The La Push returner began to cut through our defense, thanks to numerous crucial blocks by his teammates, before being tackled at their 42-yard line. Our special team jogged off the field, and was replaced by our defensive line.

Our defensive line consisted of 11 crucial players, Peter, **(cornerback)**, Laurent **(outside linebacker)**, Randall **(end)**, Vladimir **(tackle)**, Emmett **(middle linebacker)**, Stephan **(tackle)**, Jasper **(end)**, James **(outside linebacker)**, Ben **(cornerback)**, and normally Rose and Royce at safety. Since Rose was pregnant and Royce was cut, we had to pull up two guys from the Junior Varsity Squad, Matt and Kyle. Internally, I was apprehensive at them playing such a crucial role on our defense at such a young age; but as a captain, I had to make sure they felt that we were confident in their abilities. **(Descriptions of these positions in AN in the end.)**

When everyone was set, Sam **(La Push's quarterback) **leaned over Paul **(La Push's center) **and put his hands dangerously close to his ass. Paul's hands remained on the ball until Sam said hike and Paul passed the ball through his legs to Sam who quickly handed the ball off to Embry **(La Push's running back)**. He began to cut through our defense, thanks to crucial blocks by his burly **tackles**. They continued down the field, getting first down after first down because our defense was breaking down. Every play it seemed, there were huge holes in our defense, giving them amble space to precede. From the fifteen-yard line, Sam through a slant pass to Quil, who was wide open.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. We can't already be down.

Special teams came on and scored the extra point, putting the Werewolves ahead.

_Forks: 0_

_La Push: 7_

_10:24 left in the first quarter_

At least now I could come on the field and take the game into my own hands. After the kick-off, which our **returner** carried to the twenty-four-yard line, where he was immediately taken down by the **gunner**, our offensive trekked onto the field. Our offensive line also has 11 players. We had Benjamin **(wide receiver)**, Eleazar **(tackle)**, Marcus **(guard)**, Emmett **(center)**, Aro **(guard)**, Cauis **(tackle)**, Demetri **(tight end)**, Garrett **(fullback/running back)**, Alice **(halfback/running back)**, Bella **(wide receiver)**, and myself **(quarterback).**

Bella. I glanced over at her as we got in position on the field, but she didn't even look at me. This might be problematic considering I need to get the ball in her hands. She is much more consistent than Benjamin is at being a receiver. Another problem stood at six foot seven and weighed about 250 pounds. Black. I sneer just thinking of that little punk. He was unfortunately, the cornerback who line up with Bella. It was going to be tough to get her the ball.

I got behind Emmett, and began the count.

"Blue," I glanced to my left, "42," I glanced to my right, "set," I glared into the eyes of the opponent before me, "hike!" I screamed.

Emmett slid the ball into my hands and I dropped back about three yards, staying with in the pocket. I peered around the field, looking for an open receiver. Ben was covered. Bella was double covered. Demetri was covered. I began to panic and was about to rush myself when something hard ran into me, throwing me to the ground. I looked up and saw Jared lying on top of me, laughing.

"_That's a sack by number #25, Jared Thomas, one of La Push's top outside linebackers. It caused a loss of five yards for the Vamps," _the announcer said, his voice permeating through all the noise at the game.

I stood up as the ref moved the ball to create the new line of scrimmage. This time, when I hiked the ball, I spotted Benjamin wide open, after he ran a shoot route, sprinting five yards and then 45 degrees for two strides, then straight up the field. Thank goodness he stayed out of the middle of the field or he would have been covered by their safeties. He successfully caught the ball and ran another five yards, until he was pushed out of bounds, past the orange markers.

First down bitches.

We lined up in our usual formation, and I hiked the ball, then handed it off to Alice, who ran like a bat out of hell, cutting through the defense with her tiny body and agile moves. She's pretty damn good.

She kept going, past the first down marker, past midfield, until she reached our own 43-yard line, where she was taken down by yet another steroid-abused La Push male. The crowd roared and began to chant, "She's a chick!"

I laughed at their antics.

I hiked the ball, and found Bella a step ahead of Black after running a curl route, driving about twelve years and curling back towards me with a wide stance. I threw the ball a step behind her, and as she attempted to catch my horrible pass, Black jumped in front and intercepted it. Fuck! Bella tried to yank him down, but that was a lost cause.

The rest of our team tried to recover and bring him to the ground, but their defense placed crucial blocks, allowing him to evade our tacklers. He kept running until he reached the end-zone, effectively scoring a touchdown. Special teams came on and scored the extra point with ease.

_Forks: 0_

_La Push: 14_

_8:27 left in the first quarter_

I stormed off the field and threw my helmet against the bench, causing numerous bottles of water to fly haphazardly around the area. I grabbed the ends of my hair and pulled.

"Fuck! Why can't I learn to throw a fucking pass? Cullen you need to pick your shit up right now if you want this 'W'," I scolded myself.

After our punt returner was called down, I snatched my helmet back off the ground and stormed onto the field.

We lined up, just like the last time and drove the ball all the way down the field. On fourth and 38 we decided to settle for a field goal. Luckily, Tyler drilled the ball right down the middle of the poles, giving us three points.

_Forks: 3_

_La Push 14_

_4:03 left in the first quarter._

Luckily, we were able to keep La Push at 14 for the rest of the first quarter, and desperately hoped to keep it that way until half-time.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

In the twelve minutes of the second quarter, we had three fumbles, one safety **(a tackle in the end-zone worth two points)**, two interceptions on offense, resulting in 14 more points for the pups. And that didn't even include the touchdowns their own offense scored. Although, they did miss one extra point.

_Forks: 3_

_La Push: 36_

_End of first half_

The entire team stormed off the field and into the grungy locker room, conveniently located beneath the stadium bleachers. I heard numerous players punching the brick walls as we entered the room, an eerie amount of tension filling the air. No one spoke.

_AN: Anyone get the Janet joke? If you are all big football fans, you should have remembered it from a past half-time. But if you didn't, PM me or review and I'll fill you in._

_Just remember, chapter 16 is held HOSTAGE SO REVIEW!! 42 is the magic number!_

**Okay so here is what all of those positions actually mean. These are straight from the website above, I don't own these descriptions!**

**DEFENSE**

**Defensive end**** (DE)**** — The two defensive ends play on opposite outside edges of the defensive line. Their function is to attack the passer or stop offensive runs to the outer edges of the line of scrimmage (most often referred to as "containment"). The faster of the two is usually placed on the right side of the defensive line (quarterback's left) because that is a right-handed ****quarterback****'s blind side. **

**Defensive tackle**** (DT)**** — Sometimes called a ****defensive guard****, defensive tackles are side-by-side linemen who are between the defensive ends. Their function is to rush the passer (if they can get past the offensive linemen blocking them), and stop running plays directed at the middle of the line of scrimmage. A defensive tackle that lines up directly across from the ball (and therefore, is almost nose-to-nose with the offense's center) is often called a ****nose tackle**** or ****nose guard****. The nose tackle is most common in the 3-4 defense and the quarter defense. Most defensive sets have from one to two defensive tackles. Sometimes, but not often, a team will employ three defensive tackles. **

**Nose guard**** — The nose guard lines up directly opposite the offensive center, or over the center's "nose". Nose guards tend to be shorter than most other defensive linemen. They are typically very strong and their responsibility is to stop runs down the middle and draw double teams. Extremely quick nose guards are sometimes used to shoot through the offensive line before it can react. They then sack the quarterback or make a tackle shortly after a hand off. However, this is rare because most defensive linemen are not quick enough to consistently shoot the gaps between the individual offensive linemen. "Nose guard" is often a term incorrectly applied to the defensive tackle in a 3-4 defensive scheme. This position is known as a nose tackle. Nose guards are sometimes also referred to as middle guards. **

**Linebacker**** (LB)**** — Linebackers play behind the defensive line and perform various duties depending on the situation, including rushing the passer, covering receivers, and defending against the run. Most defensive sets have between two and three linebackers. Linebackers are usually divided into three types: strongside (left or right outside linebacker: LOLB or ROLB); middle (MLB); and weakside (LOLB or ROLB). The strongside linebacker usually lines up across from the offense's tight end; he is usually the strongest LB because he must be able to shed lead blockers quickly enough to tackle the running back. The middle linebacker must correctly identify the offense's formations and what adjustments the entire defense must make. Because of this, the middle linebacker is nicknamed the "quarterback of the defense". The weakside linebacker is usually the most athletic or fastest linebacker because he usually must defend an open field. **

**Cornerback**** (CB)**** — Typically two players that primarily cover the wide receivers. Cornerbacks attempt to prevent successful quarterback passes by either swatting the airborne ball away from the receiver or by ****catching the pass themselves****. In rushing situations, their job is to contain the rusher. **

**Safety**** (FS or SS)**** — The safeties are the last line of defense (farthest from the line of scrimmage) and usually help the corners with deep-pass coverage. The ****strong safety**** (SS) is usually the larger and stronger of the two, providing extra protection against run plays by standing somewhere between the free safety and the line of scrimmage. The ****free safety**** (FS) is usually the smaller and faster of the two, providing variable and extra pass coverage. Traditionally, teams have looked for safeties with reputations as hard hitters. More recently, however, teams have been looking for hybrid safeties who can do both jobs, as in a cover 2 defense, when the strong safety has a greater role to play in coverage. Safeties are also used in a variety of blitzes. **

**OFFENSE **

**Center**** (C)****—the center performs the normal blocking functions of all linemen and is the player who puts the ball in play by means of the snap. On many teams the Center will be one of the "Team Captains" and depending on the amount of autonomy allowed by the team, some centers are responsible for coordinating, and directing the efforts of the other members of the Offensive Line. **

**Offensive guard**** (OG)****—the two guards are the offensive linemen directly on either side of the center and inside the tackles. Like all interior linemen, their function is to block on both running and passing plays. On some plays, rather than blocking straight ahead, a guard will "pull" - moving around behind the other offensive linemen upon the start of the play - in order to block a player on either side of the center, in an inside running play called a "trap" or an outside running play called a "sweep". **

**Offensive tackle**** (OT)****—the offensive tackles play on both of the guards outside. Their role is primarily to block on both running and passing plays. The area from one tackle to the other is an area of "close line play" in which some blocks from behind, which are prohibited elsewhere on the field, are allowed. For a right-handed quarterback, the left tackle is charged with protecting the blindside, and is often faster than the other offensive linemen to stop 'speed rushers' at the Defensive End position. Like a guard, the tackle may have to "pull", on a running play, when there is a tight end on his side. **

**Tight end**** (TE)**** — Tight ends play on either side of, and roughly next to, the tackles. They are a mix between a blocker and a pass receiver. If an end moves away from the tackle, he is called a ****split end****. Modern formations typically have one tight end and one split end. Many modern formations also forego tight ends and replace them with wide receivers. Sometimes a formation is referred to as having "three tight ends." This means in reality that an additional blocker (a wingback or an eighth lineman) has been substituted for a wide receiver. This would be done as in short-yardage situations where receivers are not needed. **

**Wide receiver**** (WR)**** — The wide receivers are speedy pass-catching specialists. Their main job is to run pass routes and get open for a pass, although they are occasionally called on to block. A wide receiver may line up on the line of scrimmage and be counted as one of the necessary 7 players on the line in a legal formation (a split end), or he may line up at least one step behind the line of scrimmage and be counted as being in the backfield (a flanker if he is on the outside, a slot if he is not). There are generally two types of wide receivers, "speed" and "possession". A speed receiver's primary function is to stretch the field, to be a deep threat, and to pull away an eighth defensive man near the ****line of scrimmage**** from moves against the quarterback. A possession receiver is generally the more sure-handed of the two types and is used to keep possession of the ball by making catches that gain first down yardage, but he usually lacks the speed to attack a defensive backfield. **

**Fullback**** (FB)**** — Positioned behind the middle of the line, a fullback may do some running, some blocking, and some short receiving. A classic fullback is more of a power runner than a running back. Many modern formations do not use a fullback. Most plays utilizing the fullback call for him to block, generally by running up the middle of the line, clearing a path for a running back to run while having the ball to gain yardage. **

**Running back**** (RB)**** — The modern term for the position formerly called "halfback". The running back carries the ball on most running plays and is also frequently used as a short-yardage receiver. Running backs, along with the wide receivers, are generally the fastest players on the offensive team. Most of them tend not to run straight ahead, preferring to make quick cutbacks to try to find holes in the defense. This, however, is a generalization, since some running backs are more power-oriented. "Fullback" is now regarded as a separate position from running back, with a substantially different role (especially in the NFL). **

**Quarterback**** (QB)**** — Typically the quarterback is positioned to take a snap handed between the center's legs. However, recent usage refers imprecisely to a player who is positioned behind the center at any distance, calls signals, is not the usual punter or place kick holder, and usually takes the snap as "quarterback" regardless of exact position, because those functions have typically been performed by quarterbacks. Typical play from formations where the quarterback takes the snap proceeds by the quarterback either handing the ball off to a running back to run, throwing the ball downfield, or running personally. **

**SPECIAL TEAMS**

**Kicker**** (K)**** — Handles ****kickoffs**** and ****field goal**** attempts, and in some leagues, punts as well. **

**Holder**** (H)**** — Usually positioned 7-8 yards from the ****line of scrimmage****, he holds the ball for the placekicker to kick. The holder is often a backup quarterback or a punter. **

**Long snapper**** (LS)**** — A specialized center who snaps the ball directly to the holder or punter. The long snapper is often an offensive linemen or backup ****Tight End****; rarely a center. **

**Kick returner**** (KR)**** — Returns kickoffs, generally is also a wide receiver or cornerback. **

**Punter**** (P)**** — Kicks punts. In leagues other than the NFL, the kicker often doubles as the punter. **

**Punt returner**** (PR)**** — Returns punts. Often the same player as the kick returner, although not necessarily so. **

**Gunner**** — A player on kickoffs and punts who specializes in running down the field very quickly in an attempt to tackle the kick returner or the punt returner. **


	16. Let's Pick This Shit Up!

**CHAPTER 16**

**Let's Pick This Shit Up!**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #4 I really don't like Bella. _

_AN: Thanks for your lovely reviews and PM's! My gratitude for you is yet another chapter with our star-crossed lovers!_

_And our 42__nd__ reviewer for C15 (not including PM's) is ::drum roll:: JAZMIN-MC. Everyone give her a round of applause._

_The next update will be SUPERBOWL Sunday, which in case you didn't know is Feb 1. I know that seems like it's forever away, but (A) you got two chapters in less than 12 hours. I don't know when that has even happened before, or when it will happen again, and (B) it is fitting since this story is about football. So 2/1/09 is your next update. Unless I get two chapters finished before then, because you MUST have one on the superbowl! _

_Once again, there is another football joke-ish thing in this chapter. I am a big Chicago Bears fan, so I'm talking a little about Devin Hester, who is literally the greatest punt/kick off returner ever. So, yeah, if he comes up, that's what I'm talking about._

_I hope you all like your previews! It's not something I do often, but since I held this chapter hostage, I figured I should do something nice. And for all of you that were graced with TWO previews (you know who you are!), I hope you enjoyed your double dosage! _

_I just recently was informed that my older sister is going to be in ITALY while they are FILMING NEW MOON! I am so jealous. Hopefully she will stalk the set and get me autographs. ::Fingers crossed::_

_Go thank SHAPS for her fantastic beta-ing!_

**BPOV**

Edward needs to fucking grow a pair and throw me the football! After his fucking horrible excuse for a pass early in the first quarter was intercepted, he refused to give me the ball.

After we all sat down in the locker room, none of the captains spoke. Quite frankly, no one spoke. So I decided, hey, I'll be the asshole.

"Okay everyone, listen up," I said confidently.

Gradually, a player would look up at me, smirk, and then look back at the cement floor.

"I don't know what is so hilarious to you considering we are getting our asses handed to us right now. If that's funny to you, take your pitiful excuse for a football player's ass and leave," I snapped.

No one left.

"No that that's cleared up, we can talk about that thing we can barely call a half of football. I know that you probably have no respect for me right now, since I don't have a cock and all, but hear me out. We can win this game," I said seriously. "But we can lose too."

A few chuckles escaped the mouths of younger players and sadly, a few of the upperclassmen too.

I walked right up to James and grabbed his jersey. His eyes widened in fear as he sucked in a shaky breath.

I had to set aside my anger with Edward and not let it affect this game. As hard as that would be, I knew it was crucial if we even had a chance to take this game back.

"Do you want to be the first class to lose to those _pups_?" I sneered, roughly throwing him back against the wall. "And I'm not talking about having fewer points on the scoreboard then them. Because I could care less about that. Right now, they stole our dignity and are kicking it up and down the field. We are not only losing the game, we are losing ourselves. And if that's okay with you, I'm disappointed because I didn't try out for football to be on a team with a bunch of pansy-ass bitches. I could get _that_ on the cheerleading squad. So I suggest we readjust our game-plan. Stop playing like a bunch of scared kids and play like men. And women, Alice. Defense: let's learn how tackle, okay? Hit them lower because they are too big for you to try to bring down from the shoulders. And make sure you are trying to strip them of the ball. Put pressure on Sam. He can only complete a pass if he has time. He cracks under the slightest pressure. And that goes for the offense too. Edward needs more time to get a good pass. And don't just pass it to Benjamin or Demetri. I know you think that I can't catch a ball when Jake is around, but if you actually put it on target I would have a chance. Just throw me the damn ball. So let's go out there and pick this up. I'm not going to sit back and let them take this game away from us."

Players began to stand up and cheer every time I said something influential. By the end, everyone was pumped and ready to take back this game.

"Yah!" everyone yelled. It sounded hilarious because Alice had the only tinkling soprano voice that was octaves above all the manly football players' voices.

Everyone rushed onto the field with a new found energy and pride to take matters into our own hands.

When we got to the field, we huddled into a very large circle and talked about the game plan for the kick-off. Hopefully it would work out well.

"So I think that we should switch things up a bit. Instead of our normal kick-off returner, I say we put in someone with a _little_ more energy," Jasper suggested.

"And who would that be?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Alice, you big Neanderthal! Didn't you hear my emphasis on little?" Jasper laughed.

Emmett scowled.

"Now just because she gave you some lovin' below the belt doesn't mean you need to give her favors on the field," Emmett guffawed.

No she didn't! I feel like I'm on Jerry Springer and someone is about to get bitch-slapped!

"Emmett! I told you that in confidence," Alice shrieked.

Well damn, apparently she left that little detail out of her park story. We'll have a little chat about that later…

"Everyone, just settle down. Alice is going in. Just like the Bears did with D. Hester. It will hopefully freak them out and we can take advantage early," Edward agreed.

"Okay, so everyone needs to make sure that they are blocking enough for Alice. She can fit through a lot of small seams, so just get her some space out there," Jasper said.

"Jazzy, I appreciate your antics, but I'm not a little doll. Just because you guys go easy on me, doesn't mean they will. Treat me like on of the guys, okay?" Alice begged.

Before Jasper could open his mouth, James spoke.

"He can't treat you like one of the guys, Ali. Do you brush your teeth?" James asked randomly.

Alice nodded. "Yes, what kind of question is that?"

"Show me," James spoke.

Alice obliged, and went through the motions of brushing her teeth.

"Do you brush your tongue?" James questioned. Alice nodded again.

"Show me," James grinned.

Alice proceeded to open her mouth wide and held an invisible toothbrush outside her mouth. She then pretended to push in over her tongue in a way that, to her, looked like she was brushing her teeth. Of course, to all the guys, it looked like she was sucking a cock.

James starting cackling. "That's why he doesn't treat you like on of the guys, because you give him head!"

"Very mature, James," Alice said, rolling her green eyes.

After that, everyone got set up for the kick-off. I waited anxiously on the sideline, hoping the plan would work.

Like in the first half, the referee blew his whistle as the La Push kicker kicked the ball directly to Alice. When she caught it, the clock began to tick down from twelve minutes.

She began slipping through tiny holes that no normal human could fit through. Thanks to intelligent blocks on our part, Alice was able to continue her return. She had made it past the fifty-yard line and then had open field until a large man was directly in front of her.

He lunged for her, attempting to pull her to the ground. Shockingly, Alice cradled the ball to her side and stuck out her right arm, effectively stiff arming the opponent. Then, the field was open for her as she rushed in for the touchdown. And then, she started jumping up and down and screaming. I don't think I've seen her quite this happy outside finding a great sale at the ball.

I jumped a bit too, excited that we had gotten a quick touchdown.

_Forks: 10_

_La Push: 36_

_11:39 left in the third quarter. _

Our special teams unit came on and Tyler kicked off again. This time, our runner tackled the returned directly after he caught the ball, causing him to fumble. Jasper quickly picked up the ball and ran it in for a touchdown.

I screamed, for the second time in about a minute. People were probably beginning to think I was as crazy as a human canoodling with a vampire. Who would do something like that? Now that I think about it, it actually sounds quite appealing. Anyway…

_Forks: 17_

_La Push: 36_

_10:58 left in the third quarter._

After the next kick-off by Tyler, and then a punt on fourth down by the Werewolves, it was time for the offense to go back on the field.

Edward hiked the ball and I drove out for two strides and then came back towards him at a forty-five degree angle. He threw me the ball, this time directly into my waiting hands and I caught it. Seconds after I secured the football, Jacob came and tackled me to the ground.

"Bells!" he good-heartedly laughed. "How I long I've wished that you would be writhing beneath my body. Of course in my fantasies, it was off the football field. But I suppose we can compromise."

I looked over my shoulder and swear that I heard Edward growling.

Jake and I have been friends since we were little kids. Our dads would go fishing together while we would make mud pies and then throw them at each other. We were the dynamic duo. When I got to high school though, Jake was interested in being more than just friends. Sexual innuendos always flew from his mouth when I was around. I, on the other hand, wanted to just be friends.

"Jake, you know when I ride it's on top," I giggled as he pulled me up from the ground.

This time I swear I heard Edward moan.

I knew this was an important game, but it didn't stop our playful, yet competitive, banter.

We continued to drive down the field, with Edward passing me the ball nearly every other play. Luckily, we were able to score again. We decided instead of kicking the extra point, we were going to go for two. We desperately needed to get back those two points from the safety earlier in the game. Luckily, we converted.

_Forks: 25_

_La Push: 36_

_5:05 left in the third quarter._

After our kick-off, Sam and his entourage stormed down the field. Unfortunately, La Push was able to score again, luckily just a field goal, before the end of the third quarter.

_Forks: 26_

_La Push: 39_

_End of third quarter_

The play went back and forth for much of the fourth quarter, neither team making too much of an advance to score. That is until there was about two minutes left in the game. We drove down the entire field, and Alice rushed in for yet another touchdown. Coach Varner decided we should go for two, since we were still chasing that point from the safety earlier.

Luckily, we converted again, putting us within one touchdown of the Wolves.

_Forks: 33_

_La Push: 39_

_2:01 left in the fourth quarter. _

Varner called a time-out and decided we needed to do an onside kick to get the ball back, or else we were going to lose the game. Luckily, Tyler played a perfect ball, making it bounce awkwardly while all the La Push players were fumbling to grab it. Jasper and a La Push dove and attempted to snatch the ball. A huge pile accumulated on him and the refs began to pull people off to see who got possession. A huge cheer broke out when everyone realize Jasper had the ball firmly in his chest. The ref pointed in our direction, signaling that we indeed had possession starting at the fifty-one-yard line.

The clock began to roll down as we hedged our way the field. It seemed to be going well, until Edward got sacked, putting us back at the forty-two. With less than ten seconds on the clock, this seemingly was going to be problematic.

Edward used our last time-out to concoct a plan.

"Bella, run a hail mary. Trust me, I'll get the ball into your hands. Everyone else, block like hell. Just make sure we get the TD and then we'll take them in over-time. Got it? One, two, three, break," Edward said.

I lined up in my normal spot, anxiously awaiting Edward hiking the ball. As soon as the word left his mouth, I was off, sprinting straight down the field. Jacob was on my tail as I saw the ball soaring over my head. I reached out and barely gripped the ball, and then continued sprinting. I could see the end-zone. Jacob was close behind me as he grabbed my legs and yanked me to the ground. My eyes closed and I stretched out as far as possible, hoping that I scored.

Cheers erupted in the stadium. I opened my eyes and then immediately regretted it. I was less than an inch away from the end-zone.

We lost.

I lost it for us.

Edward was counting on me and I wasn't good enough. Just like I wasn't good enough so he made that bet with Tanya.

I hid my face in the turf and allowed the sobs to wrench through my body. This was worse than finding out the man I am falling for is a liar. I now know that I'm not good enough.

I'll never be good enough.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I buried my head in the chest of this person.

**EPOV**

When Bella stayed lying on the ground, my heart literally broke. I couldn't stand to see her in pain again. I sprinted over since I heard her sobs from roughly thirty yards away.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"I-I-I l-lost the g-game," she sobbed, her salty tears soaking my jersey.

"No, sweetie, it's not your fault. You were amazing out there. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I should have given you the ball earlier," I whispered.

She just sobbed more, awkwardly moving in her large shoulder pads.

I could tell she was uncomfortable, so I lifted her up slowly raised her arms above her head, leaving her in a white tank top. I quickly discarded my pads as well, leaving me in a similar undershirt.

I cradled Bella to my chest in one arm, and in the other, I carried our pads. I walked over my car, ignoring other players, refs, and reporters.

I grabbed my keys, which I hid in the gas tank compartment and unlocked the doors, throwing the pads in the trunk. I opened the door for Bella and laid her across the seat.

I quickly got into the driver's seat and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

I don't know why she allowed me to be in her presence after earlier today, but I was overjoyed that she wanted me.

When we arrived at her house, I ran over and opened her door, pulling her out and into my arms. I cradled her against my chest as I carried her to her room. I laid her down on the bed and took off her cleats and socks. I noticed a slip of paper fell onto the floor, but I was too concerned with Bella to see what it said.

I tucked her in under her purple covers and was about to leave when I heard her whisper.

"Stay," she pleaded.

I looked at her with wide eyes. There was no way she wanted me to stay.

"Please".

I thought about the repercussions, about how the next morning Chief Swan would literally have my balls, and how Bella would hate me, but I knew what I had to do. I had to appease Bella, because she deserved better.

I couldn't say no, so I pulled off my cleats and socks and climbed into her bed. She immediately buried her face in my chest and wrapped her petite arms around my waist. In response, I placed my hands on her lower back and began to draw circles to sooth her to sleep.

Neither of us cared that we were sweaty, muddy, and disgusting. All we cared about was being close. This might be the only moment I had with Bella, so I have to treasure it.

I closed my eyes and thought about how this would be the last time I would be able to wrap my arms around the woman I was in love with.

_AN: Aww! BxE time. Review and let me know what you think! _


	17. Family Time

**CHAPTER 17**

**Family Time**

_AN: Secret SM Confession #4: I love southern gentleman thanks to Jasper Cullen._

_Happy SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! Woot! Woot! Will it be the Arizona Cardinals or the Pittsburg Steelers? I'm hoping for the Cardinals. I do love the underdogs, like Jake! _

_So here's the deal, if the Cardinals win tonight, you will get another chapter TODAY! And if they lose, you will get it whenever I feel like posting. I know, I'm so evil! Sorry Steelers fans! I will admit, I do love me some Big Ben, though! _

_A lot of you guys requested some comedic relief to make up for those past couple of dreary chapters and I decided we will have some heart-warming family chats. Beware of future chapters lurking, though. I can't wait for this one little part to happen. Muahahah! It's bad. I can't wait. And there is still more E/B drama in this story. Edward and Bella aren't just going to wake up and be like "I love you, now let's make babies". Remember, we still have the Royce situation, Rose's baby, R/E reuniting, Jake looming in the shadows, Alice's explanations for her actions in the park, Alice and Rose making up, and so much more!_

_When we last left our favorite Twilight pairing, they were in a loving embrace, cuddled in Ms. Swan's bedroom._

_This chapter is much more fluffly than the past few. There will be some serious family bonding. Just wait! _

_This was not beta-ed because I'm an idiot and didn't finish this chapter until this morning and I can't expect Shaps to have it done before I needed to post. So bear with me here guys. It's going to be a little messy._

_And now everyone, chapter 17 ::woot woot::_

**BPOV**

The next morning, I took a deep breath in. It caught in my dry throat and nearly put me into a coughing fit. I brought my hand up to my mouth and tried not to spit up all over my sheets. Fuck that. I'm pretty sure I didn't shower yesterday, so my sheets are pretty rank already. Oh, and that wretch stench of mud, sweat, and tears floating throughout my room was not helping the breathing situation. Holy hell! Did the entire football team leave their dirty socks and jock straps under my bed to haze me for losing the game? Shit…

I groaned. The sun's rays peaked through my window, escaping the heinous lavender blinds that adorned my windows. I shivered. Well so much for the sun. I was freezing my tats off. And, I could still see the brightness through my closed eyes. I had them closed for a reason, so I couldn't see the world. You know, the typical five-year-old tantrum bull-shit. Speaking of shit, why didn't I shower yesterday? I groaned and rolled to my left, hoping to hide in the covers from the sun and smell, but was deeply surprised when my hand hit a very warm portion of the bed.

Warm portion?!

Oh, no, no, no! My eyes shot open, expecting to see a person lying in bed, but was met with a patch of wrinkled covers.

He stayed all night. There's no way the bed would still be warm if he left right away.

I examined the portion of the bed and noticed a follicle of hair lying on the pillow.

It wasn't just any old strand of hair.

It was _bronze_.

Edward's head was on my pillow.

_Edward_.

I let out a small scream.

How could I _trust_ him, that filthy, lying, two-timing bastard?

And then I started to hyperventilate.

What did I do to deserve this fate?

My heart raced.

Why can't I get him out of my head?

My breathing hitched

I screamed again.

Would this nightmare ever end?

"Bella!" a voice beckoned from the hallway.

I looked up and saw Charlie, standing in the hallway, holding his rifle.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay? I heard screaming and thought that you were in trouble," he spoke quickly.

"I'm fine Ch…Dad. I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I scared you," I apologized, sitting up.

"No need to apologize, baby," Charlie whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me. "I know you had a rough night".

I sniffled.

"Bells, I just want you to know that you played an absolutely fantastic game out there. I never knew my baby girl could play football like that. All the guys at the station are jealous," he whispered proudly, placing his hand on my knee.

"But Dad, I lost the game. If I was a second quicker, or an inch taller we would have won. I feel like such a failure," I murmured, my emotions starting to get the better of me.

I won't cry again. No tears. Please no tears. Charlie won't be able to handle this.

"No I don't want to hear you say that again. There are ten other players on offense with you, Bella. You win as a team, and you lose as a team. Bella, they can't expect you to score every single touchdown, every time you get the ball. That's just not realistic," Charlie coaxed.

"They trusted me and I let them down," I cried.

Just like I trusted some one else and he let me down.

It feels horrible.

"For the last time, you didn't let them down. Bella, if it wasn't for you, the Werewolves would have slaughtered your team. There's no doubt about it," Charlie said.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

He keeps saying that it's not my fault, but, all I can see is the distraught faces of everyone on my team. Of Edward.

"Sweetie, I know we don't usually talk about this sort of stuff, but, this isn't just about the football game, is?" Charlie asked.

How the hell was Charlie spot on? How could he read me like a book? How did he know what was going on and I didn't?

Shit. He saw Edward in my room yesterday. In my bed.

"Dad…" I began to explain, but he cut me off.

Quite frankly, it was a good thing he didn't let me explain what was going on because I didn't know.

Edward lied to me.

He used me.

He is still a player.

I made a fucking stupid-ass bet with biggest man-whore of the school.

What did I expect to happen? He falls in love with my and then whisks me away on his white stallion to our happily ever after? I'm not exactly Cinderella here.

But he was so sweet in the training room.

And outside of school.

Why can't he make up his mind?

Do I hate him?

Do I blame him?

Yes. But it's not his fault. I should have been smarter.

I was a careless teen, lust-struck by an attractive peer.

"Bells, I saw him carry you off the field yesterday. I know he took you home and he fell asleep in your bed," Charlie said.

"Dad…" I tried to talk again, but Charlie just wanted to talk.

"I was going to talk to him this morning, but he was already gone. When you screamed, I thought it was him hurting you, and I was literally going to skin that boy alive," Charlie began fuming, and just slightly foaming at the mouth.

"Dad!" I yelled, catching Charlie's attention.

"I don't know what to do," I sighed loudly.

"Well, I know I'm not good with this stuff, but, um, you're a very nice, pretty girl,  
he began.

I rolled my eyes. Typical dad talk, right there. What else is he suppose to say? 'You are an ugly bitch!' I'm sure child services would love that.

And the Dad Talk continued.

"You don't need to settle for someone who is going to make you upset," Charlie said.

"I know that Dad, but, I don't know. There are times when he's such a gentleman," I elucidated.

"Bella, can that make up for his behavior when he's not a gentleman? I don't know what he did to you, except for the fact that he lied, and that is a problem. It doesn't matter what the lie is about, just the fact that he is withholding the truth from you. You won't be able to trust him. And you can't have a healthy relationship without trust," Charlie spoke sadly.

"I know you like this boy, but I'm not going to back this, whatever it is, if he is going to hurt you," he threatened.

"Dad, what should I do? I'm just so confused right now," I whimpered.

"Maybe Edmund isn't right for you. What about Jake? Now there's a nice boy. He surely wouldn't do this to you," Charlie spoke seriously.

Maybe Charlie was right. Jake wouldn't do this to me.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jake," I said.

And I was going to. Because I needed to feel whole. I couldn't let Edward bring me down.

"I love you Bella, okay? Don't be afraid to come talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you," he choked out.

"I love you too, Daddy. Thanks for listening," I said, crying a little bit.

Charlie wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

"How about some breakfast, and then you head over to Jake's? I haven't seen Billy in a while," Charlie said.

I nodded. Jake was just what I needed.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with Bella's head resting against my chest. Her silky brown hair was shrew across my chest and her soft warm breaths were creating goosebumps on my skin.

I closed my eyes, attempting to escape this situation.

I wanted Bella. But I know deep in my heart that I don't deserve her.

Her goodness. Her selflessness. Her purity.

I was nothing but a dark cloud over her pristine white sky.

Slowly, I attempted to slip out from under Bella. I couldn't wake this sleeping angel. I lifted her head from my chest and placed it on the pillow, quietly retreating from her sleeping form. Her hands instantly reached out, as if to grab me and pull me back.

That would never happen, though. Bella wouldn't want me. I sighed and walked toward her window. I couldn't go out the front door. Charlie was probably waiting for me, cleaning his gun.

"Edward," she whispered.

My head whipped back toward Bella's outline. Did I wake her?

Seconds later she rolled over, cuddling herself to a pillow nearby.

No, thank goodness. I know she wasn't in the mood to talk right now. She probably thought I took advantage of her in her weak state yesterday. I would never do that do her.

To avoid any further disturbance, I hastily crawled out her window and down the large elk tree in front of it.

My Volvo is still outside.

Shit.

Charlie "I Have A Rifle and I'm Not Afraid to Use It" Swan knows I'm here.

Double shit.

I rapidly opened the door of my silver baby and hopped in, starting the ignition with ease.

Like a lunatic, I drove back to my house at twice the legal speed limit.

When I got to my house, I slowly walked the concrete pathway to the white archway hovering over our cherry red front door.

Quietly, as if to not disturb anyone, I slowly opened the door, exposing a dark house, minus one illuminated room.

I was tip-toeing to the grand staircase when one voice cried out from the only room with a light on.

"Edward Cullen! Where on Earth have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!" Esme chided.

Damn. As much as I love Esme, I don't want to talk about what's going on in my life. I just want to close my eyes and forget that I made this stupid bet.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I, uh," I stuttered.

I couldn't exactly tell my adoptive mother that I was having a slumber party with Bella Swan, even if my intentions were good.

"I stayed over at Emmett's place. I was upset after the game. I'll call next time," I lied.

"Sweetie, I can see right through you. I know you were at the Swan residence with Bella," she said knowingly.

Maybe I shouldn't have carried her off the field. I'm sure I raised a few eyebrows with that action. But she was in pain and I had to help her.

"She was upset about the game and so was I. We just talked," I lied again.

We didn't talk at all. She cried. I consoled her, hating myself knowing I caused her pain. I winced.

"Edward, come sit down," she whispered softly, point to a spot next to her on the couch.

I obliged and ran my hand through my hair nervously. She then proceeded to place her hand on my knee and squeeze reassuringly.

"I realize that this isn't the most fun conversation with your mother, but I would really like it if you talked to me. You've been distant lately," she explained.

"I don't know, Esme," I said apprehensively.

"How about I tell you what I think is going on? Would that be alright?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

How would she have any idea what's going on? I haven't told anyone about this situation with Bella. Not even Alice, much to her dismay.

"I think you are in love with Bella," she said, extremely sure of herself.

I froze.

"No, I, uh… I don't know," I said truthfully.

Sure I've thought about, but do I love Bella?

"Sweetie, whenever Alice talks about Bella, your eyes brighten," she smiled.

I shook my head.

"No, it's not like that," I said, untruthfully.

"Edward, you can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself," she spoke.

"And plus, I heard you when you got home from the past party Thursday night. You were simply jubilant and full of smiles. Real smiles. Not those smirks that you give out all the time," Esme explicated.

"You can't pin that on Bella. I love football, Esme. I was pumped for the game. It was a good pasta party," I said smugly.

"Honey, I saw how Bella was dressed when you guys left. You were mesmerized. And then I checked on you when you were sleeping that night. You kept saying Bella's name, in adoration. I would know; it was just like Carlisle says my name. Like father, like son," she grinned.

I was speechless. She saw all of this. As an outsider, she could see an unbiased opinion.

I let my head fall.

She was right.

Esme quickly wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling my head to her chest. She began to run her hand up and down my back in a soothing and motherly fashion.

"I messed up," I blubbered.

"Shh, sweetie. Everyone makes mistakes. Talk to Bella. I can tell that the feeling is mutual. She loves you too, dear," Esme murmured.

I shook my head.

"No, I didn't something awful. I don't deserve her. I'm a monster. I'll only cause her pain," I mumbled.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you hear me? You are a great kid. Sure you have done silly things, but who hasn't. Bella will forgive you," Esme ensured.

"You don't understand. She trusted me and I betrayed that. I don't deserve to be forgiven," I cried.

"Edward, you need to forgive yourself first, or Bella won't. Step up and be the young man I raised you to be," she said. "Tell her the truth".

I nodded into her chest.

"I'll tell her on Monday. I'm going to tell Bella that I'm an idiot. And that I love her," I said.

"That's great, dear," Esme said sweetly. "I love you, son".

"I love you too, Mom," I whispered before falling asleep to dreams of Bella.

_AN: Yay! I love Esme/Edward time. Too cute._

_But uh-oh! Looks like we have a small problem arising… Bella is going to Jake right when Edward admits the truth. Oh teenage angst. _

_I know I said I wasn't going to have Jake as major threat to Edward in the story, but I simply couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I love the boy too much to not give him a chance!_

_Gah! This was supposed to be fluffy, but that failed miserably. I try to right happy and all I get is more drama. It's like a disease. _

_And just remember, if the Cardinals win, you'll get another chapter later tonight. If not, not until Monday afternoon._

_Review please!!_


	18. Is It Too Late To Apologize?

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Is It Too Late To Apologize? **

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #6: Carlisle Cullen is based off my true fantasy of a doctor. _

_AN: Hey ladies and gents! _

_Did everyone enjoy watching the Superbowl and its commercials? I certainly did._

_This was such an intense game. I about crapped my pants like ten times in the last five minutes of the fourth quarter. It was literally INSANE! _

_Steelers won (sorry guys!), so you were supposed get your chapter Monday, but I was waiting to get it back from the beta, but I still haven't. So this chapter is not beta-ed. Sorry for horrible grammar!__._

_I would just like to say, the reaction to last chapter made me laugh so hard. Literally, at the mention of Jake, literally every single one of you was begging me to not let Bella do anything rash. But, I couldn't resist. Drama is great._

_I also really liked how a bunch of you said you weren't fans of either and hoped that the Cardinals won for the sake of the story. It's like I'm Victoria and I created a little army of newborn vamps. I love it. Minus the fact that Edward and Jake both would want to kill me, but hey, minor details. _

_However, that's not what this chapter is about. We are going to take a peak inside the minds of Emmett and Rosalie. Did you forget about those two? I did not. And how's Baby Hale?_

_(On a side note, I just figured out how to put that line in without typing it in Word; however, I like this better and I refuse to conform to it. So yeah…)_

**EmPOV**

_Slap._

"Please, stop! You're hurting me," Rose cried.

_Slap._

"No you bitch! You listen to me, and you listen good. I can take what I want from you. You're mine," Royce snapped, grabbing Rose by her blonde hair, which was now matted with blood.

She screamed.

I woke up, panting and covered in sweat. Still paranoid, I glanced around the room, in hopes of spotting Rose. But I knew that was a lost cause. It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is that filthy pig with his hands all over Rose. Touching her in ways no man should ever touch a woman. Hearing her scream for him to stop. Him taking advantage of her innocence.

I growled.

What kind of man does that to a woman?

One that's not a man, that's for sure. I am going to make sure that ass-hole pays for more than the bloody nose I gave him earlier in the week. He deserved so much worse.

I wish Rose would let me make him pay, but she's too good of a person to take part in revenge. Does she think that I would look down on her because she got her vengeance?

I would never look down on Rosie.

I love her.

My thoughts trailed back to Thursday night and what happened with Rose at the pasta party.

"_You are worse than him. At least I knew what I was getting into with Royce. But I trusted you. I believed your bullshit love story. I… I can't even stand to look at your face," she snapped, walking away._

I winced at the memory.

Rosie compared me to the fucker who raped her. Who _raped_ her! Who forcefully stole the one gift she could give to the man she loves. And now, it's gone forever, because of Royce King. I must be a pretty damn horrible person if I get put in that same demographic as that scoundrel.

She hates me.

Why doesn't she understand that if I could give her the world, I surely would?

But sex, there's no way she is over what happened with Royce. How do you _ever_ get over something like?

Don't get me wrong, I can't wait until the day Rose and I make love for the first time. Being connected, body, mind, and soul, with the perfect woman is unreal. Especially when its with Rose.

I can't believe I found her.

I realize, though, if we are together physically before she is ready, Rose will resent me, and I couldn't live with that.

She had already places me in the same category as that bastard and I couldn't stand it. I hate knowing that she is in pain.

But if this is what she really wants, I'll give it to her.

I will give myself to her.

**RPOV**

Since _that_ night, I have hardly slept. No matter what I do, I can't get the feeling of his hands off my skin. No matter how many showers I've taken, scrubbing my skin raw, I still feel dirty.

Used.

I feel like a whore.

A no good whore.

I cringed.

How did I let this relationship turn to the disgrace it is now? Royce was great. He had money and he gave me nice things. I just wanted to be loved. I sacrificed everything for him and it wasn't enough.

I'm never good enough. I'm not good enough for Royce. I'm not good enough for Emmett.

I sighed deeply. It's never going to end.

I threw my hair in a pony tail and trotted down into the garage.

To my heaven.

The only time I can remotely forget about what happened, is when I am under the hood of my baby.

Barry.

I smiled when I got into my furnished garage. The cement was clean and painted a crisp black. I grabbed a pair of navy cover-alls and pulled them over my shorts. I left it unbuttoned, exposing my white tank-top underneath.

I quickly set the jack under Barry and lifted her so I could easily slide underneath.

I was already lost in the underbody of the car, when a familiar voice bellowed from the opposite side of the garage.

"Rose?" the voice asked softly.

There was no doubt who the intruder was. I will always remember that voice from the rejection it gave me not long ago.

"Emmett, why are you here?" I whispered, crawling out from under Barry.

I grabbed a white towel sitting on my tool bench next to me and whipped my greasy hands off.

I didn't have time for this.

I know I shouldn't be mad at Emmett. He's just trying to protect me. But nevertheless, rejection hurts.

"Is this a '71 Hemi 'Cuda Convertible?" Emmett asked, obviously awe-stricken.

"You bet. Only fourteen ever made. I'm fixing her up," I smiled, but didn't let it reach my eyes.

"This is the most legendary muscle car engine ever made. Is this one of the few that has a 4-speed manual," he questioned.

"Nope, it's got 425 bph through solid 727 Torqueflight automatic and a 3.55:1 Sure Grip rear axle," I said smugly.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You speak car?" he murmured appreciatively.

"Hell ya. I'm kind of a grease monkey, but I don't really advertise that. It doesn't exactly go with my image," I said truthfully.

"I like it a lot. It's sexy," he smiled, exposing those dimples I love.

I blushed nervously. He thinks I'm sexy. Maybe he's ready to be physical now.

Stop Rose. You're still mad at this idiot. He hurt you.

"So what do you got on her?" Emmett inquired.

"Well, she's got some pretty awesome goodies. She's got rallye wheels, in Plum Crazy, pistol grip shifters, hockey stick sport stripes, and hood pins," I rattled off, running my hand over the sparkling black hood.

"Where on Earth did you find her?" he queried.

"My neighbor wanted to sell her for parts. For parts! I was like, are you out of your mind? So, I begged my neighbor to let me buy her and he said he would give him to me if I would be the nanny for his kids for an entire summer. I couldn't refuse," I explained.

"And then you restored her?" he assumed.

"Ya, well, I gave her a new coat of paint. She was canary yellow, but it was faded and I thought black would be sleeker, especially with the plum wheels," I nodded.

"Rose, this is beyond amazing. You are so talented. It's just, wow… I'm speechless," Emmett chuckled.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want, Emmett? To turn me down again?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I only wanted to protect to you," he attempted to explain.

Apparently he still wasn't ready for sex.

"I'm sick of your excuses, Emmett. You said you loved me. So show me," I growled.

"Can I explain while I'm here?" he asked shyly.

"If you're just going to say no, stop wasting my time and leave. I have things to do, Emmett," I snarled.

"I just wanted to say that if you really want to be together physical, then I'll do it. I've never done it before, but if it makes you happy, I'll do it. I hate seeing you upset, Rose," he said, clearly pouring out his heart.

"Wait, Emmett, are you a virgin?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he answered gently, avoiding my gaze.

Well that's a slight shocker. I've heard some rumors about him and his, sexual desires. That's what I was so upset when he wouldn't have sex with me at the pasta party.

"Emmie, you would give me your virginity?" I murmured.

He nodded.

"I would give you anything, sweetie. I love you. I love you so much," he smiled.

I immediately extended my arms and enveloped him in a hug.

My head went to his chest and his arms wrapped around me, pulling my close to his heart.

Our breathing unified and we just were. No less, no more.

"I love you, Emmett," I whispered.

He froze.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that Rosie. I love you so much," he cried happily.

"I'm sorry I took so long to say that. I felt it, I was just so upset. And it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. You're a great guy and I'm lucky to have you in my life," I said truthfully.

"I'm the lucky one, Rose. You speak car. You play football. You are so strong. Basically, you are the woman of my dreams," he spoke truthfully.

I nodded, smiling like a madman.

"Em?" I asked out of the blue.

"Ya, baby," he answered breathily.

"This is random and I completely understand if you say no, but, would you come to the doctor's appointment with me tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

He didn't have to come. The baby wasn't his. But I really wanted him there. I _needed _him there. He was my rock.

"Of course I'll go, Rosie. As long as you want me, I'll be here," Emmett said.

His chin was on top of my head and I felt the vibrations through my skull every time he spoke.

"Thank you," I spoke into his chest.

He nodded and began to stroke my hair, lulling me into a sweet dazed state.

"Are you ready?" I asked confidently.

"Right now?" Emmett asked nervously.

"If you're okay, then yes, I really would like it," I smiled.

"Promise me that if I am hurting you at all, you tell me, and I'll stop," he begged.

"I trust you completely," I said truthfully.

Emmett picked me up and began to walk to the garage door.

I shook my head and pointed to the car.

His eyes brightened.

Softly, Emmett laid me on the hood of the 'Cuta.

Our clothes were lost in a flurry and soon Emmett was at my entrance, waiting for my approval. I nodded, telling him to go on. Telling him that I trusted him. Telling him that I loved him.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing in slowly, while I closed my eyes.

Thoughts of Royce immediately flushed my brain.

His dirty hands.

His force.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett staring right back at me.

His blue eyes full of love and desire.

This is Emmett. This is the man I love. He would never hurt me.

All thoughts of Royce dissipated.

Here I was, with the two things I love most in my life, being connected.

A strange tingling feeling erupted in between my thighs. This never happened with Royce.

I went up, up, up, and soon, we had reached our climaxes together, collapsing on the hood of the car, panting softly.

I grabbed Emmett by the jaw and turned his face so his eyes were directed at mine.

"You are my heaven," I smiled.

_AN: So, yeah. Edward and Bella's first time will be way more descriptive. This needed to be simple for Rose._

_By the way, I don't know anything about cars, so don't ask what any of that stuff means. I asked my dad. It went in one ear and out the other._

_Review, please!_


	19. A Woman Scorned

**CHAPTER 19**

**A Woman Scorned **

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #7: I wish Emmett would teach me karma sutra._

_^Does anyone read my ridiculous confessions? Yes/no? I won't bother if no one reads them, so let me know. _

_AN: So it seems we have one less virgin in the story. Little Emmie is now a man. And it would appear that two more will be lost in this chapter too? Two more? Who else is a virgin? Let's see…_

_You guys are really slacking on the reviews people. It's upsetting. Please, please, please let's get 50 on this chapter. I know that seems like a lot, but I think you might want to express your opinion after what happens. I know you can do it because there are 472 on alert. If I got 472 reviews on one chapter I would honestly die. And then I would come back to life as a vampire and write you guys another chapter for being so amazing._

_A bunch of you requested some Alice/Jasper time, and this chapter has a little bit, but they don't do the dirty, again. It will happen again later._

_Lastly, it has come to my attention that someone ::cough:: LEX CULLEN ::cough:: thinks that I am a man due to my love of sports, fascination with cars, and Frankie in the pen name. It made me giggle because I am most definitely a female. Frankie comes from the great James Franco. Did you know they were thinking of casting him for E. Cullen? I basically would have died. Anyway, I hope that clears it up for anyone who wasn't sure. :) _

_This chapter is kind of short, but I didn't know how else to put these two sections together. Next chapter will be longer!_

_SHAPS is back so go thank her for beta-ing. Ksweet._

_Read on!_

**JasperPOV**

Rose and I still weren't talking. And Alice felt horrible. She felt guilty that she was tearing apart siblings, but I was doing everything in my power to ensure her that it wasn't her fault.

Rose was just jealous that someone else besides herself is happy. She doesn't ever seem to care about anyone else, and it was exemplified when she confronted Emmett at the party.

I feel like everyone has to walk on egg shells around Rose. And I'm not saying she doesn't deserve some of it, but, she is using what happened with Royce to manipulate everyone around her.

I glanced down at the angel whose head was resting on my lap. She was staring off into the distance.

"Ali, sweetie, I think you should talk to Rose today," I suggested, running my fingers up and down her bare arm.

She shivered and snuggled closer to me.

"I don't know, Jazzy, she's really upset with me. I don't want to make it worse by bring up what she doesn't want to admit," Alice whispered.

I lifted Alice so she was sitting cross-legged on my lap. I thought it was unbelievably precious that she could fit in such an adorable position, so near to my heart.

She responded by placing her tiny hands on my shoulders, and then sliding them back until they hooked around my neck. Alice then proceeded to lay her head on my chest, over my heart.

"I don't see her forgiving me anytime soon. I miss her though, Jazz," she cried softly.

My heart broke. My little angel was in pain because of me, and there was nothing I could do about it unless Rose decided to grow up.

I snuggled her even closer and laid my cheek on top of her head. My hands absentmindedly traced random designs on her lower back.

"And she hates me even more because she knows about us, you know," she murmured, raising her eyebrows.

Oh, I remembered alright.

Kiss. Grope. Clothes off. Suck. Fuck. Alice being really flexible.

How could I forget?

"She's just upset because Emmett won't have sex with her. Rose is throwing a fit like a child," I responded.

"I still feel horrible, baby. Could you imagine someone doing that to me?" she said, her voice cracking.

I growled at the thought of any man laying his hands on my Alice.

"See?" she whispered, obviously responding to my outrage.

"I know, Alice, but she can't let it dominate her life. I know that she is my sister and I literally want to fucking murder Royce, but she has to move past this if she wants to flourish in life. I just want her to be happy again," I said.

She just nodded into my chest.

Minutes later, I heard the front door open and then shut. Soon, Rose pranced through house, until she reached the family room where Alice and I were lounging.

Rose was beaming, oblivious to the fact that we were present. She was even humming a happy tune. Humming!

I cleared my throat, alerting Rose of our presence.

"Oh, _oh! _Guys, I really need to talk to you," she spoke quietly.

Alice spun around on my lap and then leaned her back against my chest.

She sat down on a suede mocha-colored lounge chair and stared at me. I just stared right back.

"Are you going to speak?" I asked, slightly irritated.

If she was just going to sit and not actually talk about the situation, I know it would make Alice feel even worse about this whole dilemma.

"Uh," Rose stuttered.

"Don't waste our time, Rose," I snapped harshly.

"Jazz, please. Give her some time," Alice begged, looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse.

Rose took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I want to blame it on Royce and the pregnancy and the Emmett thing, but it's because I don't want to take responsibility for my actions. I stayed with Royce even after you and Bella realized he was an ass. You warned me and I was stubborn and didn't listen. And look what happened. I'm fucking pregnant and seventeen. But still, I didn't have to lash out at you because something was going great in your life, and not mine. I was jealous that you have found happiness. As much as I want a child, I didn't want one with Royce, or one in high-school, for that matter. And I was upset at what you said about Emmett, even though it was the truth. He is such a great guy and I just wanted him to fix this problem, even though he didn't start it. I just wanted him to love me," she whispered.

"Rose, I understand that you want to be loved, but you can't expect Emmett to sacrifice everything for you. I mean Christ, Rose, the kid is still a virgin," I said, anger evident in my voice.

"Was," she murmured.

"What did you just say?" I yelled.

"I said, Emmett was a virgin," she smiled.

"Rose!" Alice cried. "When did this happen? Why wasn't I told? Why didn't I see this happening so soon?"

"This morning," she grinned. "He came over and said that he loved me and would do anything for me. And if I wanted to make love, then that's what we were going to do."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked nervously.

Its one thing to say she wants sex, but a complete other to actually go through with it. I mean, this was a big deal.

"Of course, I love him Jasper. I trust him completely," Rose stated whole-heartedly.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked a little concerned.

I have never _seen_ Emmett, but he is a big guy and, anatomically, it would just make sense that he is… well-endowed.

She shook her head.

"Rose, you don't need to lie to me. I know I have been kind of hard on you during this, but don't think I wouldn't kill Emmett if he did anything to hurt you or the baby," I said.

Emmett may be a friend, but Rose is my little sister, and despite our constant bickering, I do love her.

"Seriously Jazz, he was gentle, the first time. And then I learned that he is really flexible," she giggled the last part quietly.

And here comes the gag reflex!

"Rose, please, spare me the details," I groaned.

I closed my eyes, trying to get this horrifying image out of my mind. I dropped my head and rested it on Alice's shoulder, my lips softly pressing against her collarbone.

"Are you telling me Emmett Cullen is kinky?" Alice laughed, the vibrations racking through her tiny frame and then onto my lips.

Rose threw her head back and started laughing, presumably nodding her head to answer Alice's question.

My eyes bulged out of my head. I was not having this conversation with my girlfriend and my younger sister. Absolutely not.

"You know what? I think that this is a conversation that you two can have, alone, while I purge my mind from that mental image you gave me," I muttered, plucking Alice off my lap.

I stood up, Alice still in my arms, turned around, placed her on the couch and then walked out of the room.

I wasn't halfway out when I heard Alice.

"So is he big?" she giggled.

"Umm, yeah. Like 10 inches," Rose answered.

My eyes bulged for the second time in the last minute. First of all, I found out the size of my best friend's penis and…

"Oh my God! He's bigger than Jasper!" Alice sniggered, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Alice!" I groaned, covering my face and running out of the room like a little girl.

**BPOV**

That afternoon, Charlie went down to La Push to go fishing with Harry and Billy, leaving me in the house, alone, to think about what I was going to do.

Can I trust Edward? Do I believe that he cares?

I was truly conflicted.

On one hand, I think Edward's a great guy. He's funny, charming, intelligent, and God knows the man is gorgeous. Edward even punched Royce and Mike after they disrespected Rose and I. Yet _he_ disrespects women all the time. But still, I can't get this image of him being a gentleman out of my mind. I just don't understand why he hides his true identity.

Why would the star quarterback hide the fact that he's a hopeless romantic, who loves Clare de Lune, reading, and opening doors for women?

Because he's scared. And insecure.

But shit, who isn't?

I hate the fact that I'm so _plain_. My eyes and hair are color of shit for goodness sakes! That's appealing… not.

People are so judgmental and he just wants to fit in, just like everyone else. Why does he try so hard to blend in when he was born to stand out? I mean, c'mon, the boy has bronze hair, how could he _not_ stand out? But seriously, he could really do great things if he was willing to be himself.

Psh. As if that will happen. I mean, look at that fucking bet he made.

He thinks its okay to screw with people's emotions. He thinks its okay to sleep with a different girl every night. How can I trust him with that? That not may be part of the bet anyway. He could _still_ be playing me! I growled at that possibility. Edward should get a taste of his own medicine. And I know just the thing that would set him off. Or, the person actually.

Jacob Black.

Charlie was right, I _do_ need Jake.

With this revelation, I ran downstairs and got into my truck. Hastily, I drove to the familiar little house at the end of the gravel road. I took a deep breath and thought about the future ramifications of my actions and realized it was worth it.

No more wallowing. I was going to make the next move, just not the one Edward would have wanted. Actually, it was probably the first thing on a list of things he _never_ wanted me to do. Oh well. You should have thought about that before you decided to make a bet about me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I hopped out of the cab and confidently trotted up the front door. I was about to knock when Jake opened the door.

"Bells! I thought I heard you coming! What's-?" he asked cheerfully.

Before he could speak anymore, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pressed my lips against his. At first, he was frozen, startled by my actions, but soon I felt his hands snake around my lower back, pulling our over-heated bodies together. The friction created caused Jacob to grunt sexily.

Is this wrong?

Right now I don't care.

I want this.

I _need _this.

I gasped as his warm tongue glided across my lower lip and he took this opportunity to slip it in my mouth. Soon, our tongues were in a dance, smoothing caressing each other, until it turned more primal.

My hands began to tug on his dark tresses and his large hands gripped tighter around my waist. The heat from his paws was literally searing my skin, only fueling the fire to the passion.

His hands began to creep lower and lower until they rested on my round bottom. Jacob massaged it softly and then lifted me up so our chests were touching. In response, I wrapped my legs around his burly waist.

I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure, as I felt just how ready he was for me. He took this opportunity to nip and suck down my throat until he reached my collarbone, where he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around. Goosebumps were forming on my skin, even though Jake's skin was scalding to touch.

It was all too much; the way his lips moved in strange ways with mine, how his skin blazed mine, how his hands felt groping my most private areas. But I still wanted more.

I needed more.

Suddenly, I began to grind my hips into Jake's, causing a whimper to erupt from my lips and a throaty grunt to spill from Jake's puffy ones.

I pulled back, panting from the lack of oxygen, and looked into his brown orbs. They were full of lust.

I dragged my nose up his scruffy jaw until I reached his ear. I tucked a piece of his softy strands behind his ear and planted a soft kiss on the lobe.

"Let's take this upstairs," he whispered.

I nodded rapidly and he practically ran up the stairs while I was still safely wrapped in his arms. When we reached his room, he kicked the door open.

Jake laid me on the bed and quickly climbed on top of me, kissing all areas of exposed skin.

"Do you have condom?" I asked.

He nodded, reaching for the bedside table.

Sorry Edward, the bet doesn't apply if I'm not a virgin anymore.

_AN: I'm sorry! This had to be done! I am really nervous for your reviews. I actually want to live and write the next chapter! _


	20. Redemption

**CHAPTER 20**

**Redemption**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #8: I would love to start group therapy with Jasper. Any takers?_

_^I decided to keep these since a handful of you said you enjoyed them._

_AN: So, it looks like a bunch of you were upset about the whole Bella having sex with Jake thing. And I think you might be even more upset after this chapter with Edward. However, there is a difference between a review that speaks your mind and a review that says how much you hate this story. It is really upsetting to read something like that. I am not forcing you to read, so please, no reviews that rude. Would you like to get one like that on a piece of your work? I don't think so._

_I would just like to say that I am pretty pumped that I got 118 reviews! Holy hell, you guys literally blow my mind! That is the most that I have ever gotten! Geez, you guys are awesome! Do you think you could keep that up for the future? Please? That would be so amazing! _

_Go thank SHAPS for beta-ing. _

_Okay this is really important. Someone asked if I would read their one-shots and tell them what I thought, but I cannot for the life of me remember who it was. This was a couple chapters ago, but I really want to read them. So, if you could come forward, that would be superb. _

_I think this has been the shortest AN in history!_

**EPOV**

Monday morning, at 3:30, I woke up after dreaming of Bella all night. I saw her gorgeous smile, and our fingers intertwined as we ambled through the halls of Forks High. I looked into her doe-like eyes and saw love. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her plump pink ones, softly suckling. She whispered sweet nothings of adoration into my ear.

I grinned inwardly. This could happen. This could be a reality after I expose my true feelings to Bella at school today.

I have slaved away all weekend, working on my plan to woo Bella. Only Esme knew what I was going to do. I swear, I could read Alice's thoughts the entire time. She wanted to know what was going on, but I could not divulge. Bella and Alice were best friends. That just wouldn't be wise – I wanted to surprise Bella.

Quickly, I jumped out of bed and snatched my cell phone off my bedside table. I quickly dialed the familiar number of the movers and then the tuners. I set this up on Friday and I wanted to ensure that they could still assist in fulfilling my plan. I nodded my head into the phone as they both guaranteed their compliance.

Excellent.

I threw on some khaki pants and a navy blue sweater that Alice bought for me last Christmas. She said the khaki pants accentuated my long legs. The only legs I cared about were Bella's. I just cared about all of Bella in general.

With out much luck, I attempted to get my hair to stay in place. Of all the times I needed Alice to do my hair. Geez. So, of course, on my own, that was just a complete failure. But I wasn't going to be on my own anymore. I would have Bella.

Just the mere thought of her name brought this ridiculously goofy smile to my face.

I took a deep breath and ran out to the Volvo to drive to school to prepare everything else. This had to be perfect, it just _had_ to be. Bella deserved perfection. I may have messed up in the past, but I needed to show Bella that I could redeem myself.

Luckily, everyone else had already arrived, so I quickly ran over to meet them.

"Elizabeth, thank you for coming out so early this morning," I said graciously to the elderly woman who got out of a green car.

"No problem, dear. You know I would do anything for my best student," she smiled sweetly.

Her green eyes glittered with a crinkly-eyed grin. Her white hair sparkled in the sun, hinting at a tint of bronze that she once possessed. Esme used to joke at how similar we looked. I swear Elizabeth could pass for my grandmother.

"Do you guys need any help setting her up?" I asked the movers.

"Nope, we're good, kid," a burly one yelled.

I quickly ran over and unlocked the door with the keys Karl gave me. I caught Karl, the janitor, smoking pot last week and said I would keep quiet if he would help me in the future. Well, the future is today. Luckily, he told me where he keeps the spare keys to the school, underneath the silver bottom piece from the flag poll. I grabbed the red and black lanyard with the keys attached and ran over to the main door. I quickly unlocked it and held it open so the movers could wheel in the object.

About one hour later, a Fazioli F308 was set up in the Forks High main hallway. Very discreet.

I smiled cheekily as I glanced at her sheer beauty. Although she could never compare to Bella, the Fazioli was surely something special.

I ran my hand along the top of the smooth surface, which was about to be propped up. This majestic piece was created from red spruce trees from the Italian Alps. Specifically, this wood was known for its evenness, lightness, and flexible strength.

I nodded to Elizabeth, signaling that the piano was ready to tune, and she smiled sweetly again.

Daintily, she sat down on the bench and pulled out a few mutes, an electric tuner, and a tuning wrench. She went to town, and about two hours later, the piano was ready to be played.

I started panting with anticipation. With a deep breath, I sat on the red cushion of the bench and softly laid my fingers on the keys. I barely grazed the surface; only enough to feel the smooth ivory and wood beneath my fingertips.

I played a soft g-major chord and let the sound resonate throughout the halls while holding down the fourth pedal. This pedal allowed the sound to decrescendo without modifying the timbre.

The immense power and extraordinary harmonic richness of the instrument made me ecstatic. Bella was going to hear a beautiful lullaby from an equally beautiful piano.

"Elizabeth, guys, this means a lot to me. Thank you for all you've done," I said to everyone, leading them out of the school.

After all, it was already 7:00 and students would be arriving soon. Bella would be arriving soon. I quickly pulled out my phone to call Esme.

"Hey mom! Everything is set up. Has Alice left to pick-up Bella yet?" I asked nervously.

"She left about 15 minutes ago, so she should be there fairly soon," Esme answered.

I swallowed nervously.

"You'll do great dear, and Bella will love it, I promise," she sang sweetly.

"I hope you're right," I replied as I watch a few students enter the building.

I'm pretty sure this looked fucking ridiculous because here I was, Edward Cullen, captain of the varsity football team, sitting at a grand piano. But quite frankly, I didn't care. I'm sick of caring so much about what everyone else thinks. I am so tired of pretending to be this person I'm not. I just want to be me, the real me, because that's who Bella wants.

So I sat and waited.

Ten minutes later Bella graced me with her presence.

She walked through the main door and the pressure caused her hair to flow backwards. The sun was in beams behind her and she looked like an angel. Her brown eyes scanned the hall until they landed on me. I smiled and began to speak.

"I wrote this song for Bella Swan. I wrote this because, well, because I love her and I want everyone to know," I shouted across the hallway.

Everyone turned and looked at either Bella or I. There were gasps, cries, chuckles, and even an ear-piercing scream.

I quickly glanced to see where the shriek came from and was not surprised to Alice, her purse at her feet, and her hands on her temples. She looked slighted shocked.

I returned my gaze to Bella who looked shocked as well. Her jaw was hanging open and I took this opportunity to really look at her. She was wearing a faded pair of skinny jeans with some beat-up black chucks. I keep looking and noticed she was wearing a white ribbed tank-top that was extremely see-through.

I smiled sweetly and began to sing.

"_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together,"_

Bella gasped at the last line, but I couldn't blame her.

"_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven,"_

Bella's eyes began to glaze over.

"_I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on_

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't see what you need in me."

Bella bit her lip, and I grinned and continued.

_  
A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't see what you don't need in me.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven."

I held the last note for a few seconds while I gazed into Bella's eyes. A million emotions were passing over her fast, but one cut me the deepest.

Pain.

"Edward," she whispered standing completely still.

I hopped off the bench and ran towards Bella, hoping to comfort her.

"Sweetie," I breathed, reaching out to hold her.

She pushed me away.

"I did something really, really, stupid. I just wanted the bet to be over," she whimpered, her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't understand," I cried, worried.

What could she have done? It doesn't matter. I'll always love her. I'll always love my Bella.

Suddenly, Bella turned around and lifted her hair, exposing the top part of the tank she was wearing. In a dark permanent marker was five letters that nearly made me fall over.

BLACK

_AN: Cliffy-ish? I don't really know. I did this super fast so you guys could have another chapter! Review!_

_In case you're wondering, the song Edward sang is called "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope. You should YouTube it because it is possibly the greatest love song ever. I love it! Oh, and the piano, we definitely just got one of those at our school and everyone is obsessed with it. I figured Edward needed one, so, bam, he got himself a Fazioli. _


	21. Sometimes the Truth Isn't Enough

**CHAPTER 21**

**Sometimes the Truth Isn't Enough**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #8: Esme Cullen's delectable delights triumph over Betty Crocker's. _

_AN: Well hey everybody! It seems that there has been some minor confusion with the end of Chapter 20. Bella did NOT get a tattoo. Jacob did NOT write on Bella. Rather, Bella was wearing a shirt of Jacob's that had his name on it. I was thinking it was like the white undershirt tank-tops that guys wear to football that their mother wrote the name on so it wouldn't get lost. Does that make sense? I hope so!_

_Okay, it was basically amazing that I got past 1,000 reviews yesterday (we're actually at 1,030)! I never thought this story would come this far! Unreal. Special thanks to LOVELYWENDY who is the 1,000 reviewer! And everyone else, of course, who has reviewed at any point during the story! You guys are fabulous! _

_So I have had this poll on my profile for a while and there are only a few more chapters before it will finally take action, which means if you haven't voted yet, what are you waiting for!?_

_Go thank SHAPS for beta-ing. She gets me the chapters back super quick, which means you get updates super quick! Go her!_

_Anyway, here is the chapter!_

_­­­­­_

**(Last time)**

"_I did something really, really, stupid. I just wanted the bet to be over," she whimpered, her voice cracking slightly._

"_I don't understand," I cried, worried. _

_What could she have done? It doesn't matter. I'll always love her. I'll always love my Bella._

_Suddenly, Bella turned around and lifted her hair, exposing the top part of the tank she was wearing. In a dark permanent marker was five letters that nearly made me fall over._

**EPOV**

Live. Life. Love.

Over.

Bella doesn't love me. She had sex with fucking Black because she hates me.

"Bella, w-what is t-that?" I stuttered, point to the words written on the shirt she was wearing.

"I, uh, well," she began to explain, but I didn't want to wait.

"Why the hell are you in Jacob Black's clothes? I just confessed my love to you, in front of the school no less, and you are wearing _his_ clothes, Bella," I cried.

"Edward, I was upset," she whispered.

"Well, enlighten me Bella. Because clearly, I don't know what it's like to be upset," I growled sarcastically.

She dropped her head.

"I can't trust you," she spoke softly.

"What?" I growled.

Bella lifted her head and met my eyes. Those chocolaty brown pools were filled with anguish. I almost broke, seeing Bella like this. In pain. It was horrible.

"I went over to Jake's because I couldn't trust you, Edward," she clarified.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you trust that dog more than me? Is that why you let him fuck you? Hmm? I guess some ass who doesn't care about you is a better candidate to take your virginity than the man who loves you. That makes loads of sense," I snarled.

Bella stifled a cry and then sniffled harshly, rubbing her nose.

"That's not what happened," she whimpered.

"What?"

"Can I just explain?" she begged.

"Whatever Bella," I snapped.

"I did go over to Jake's," she began.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Edward. I'm not the only one at fault here. Yes, I did something stupid, but you aren't exactly innocent. You are such a hypocrite! You can have sex with anyone you want, but when I go over to a guy's house I get the third degree! Double standards aren't cool. Especially since you are a liar," she said sternly.

"Oh really? Did you get my note? I fell! Do you remember when I consoled you after the game? I wasn't lying Bella!" I yelled.

"Edward, c'mon, you made a bet about my virginity behind my back. What do expect?" she said softly.

"Bella, if I recall correctly, you made a bet about your virginity too. Remember, you said if I stay dry, then you give me your virginity," I rumbled right back.

"Edward, do you see the common denominator here? _You_ made the bet with Tanya; _you_ made the virginity-losing part of our bet. Think about it, Edward, I'm not the only one at fault," she whispered.

"Bella, I dropped everything for you. And what did you do? You went over to Jake's and threw it away. You threw everything away," I cried.

"No, I didn't Edward. If you would just listen, I want to explain," she solicited.

"Fine," I rumbled angrily.

I didn't want an excuse. I gave up my life and Bella gave _it_ up to someone else. How am I not supposed to be upset?

"I thought you were still lying to me, and I wanted to find out the truth. Because I know that I was starting to feel something. I needed to know that you were too. So I went to Jake's. And we starting to kissing," she murmured nervously while biting her lip.

I pretended to gag.

"Edward, stop. If you want to know the truth then shut-up. If you keep interrupting, you obviously don't care, so I won't bother," she began to get angry.

Surprising, Bella was keeping cool during this whole ordeal. Granted, she didn't have anything to be angry about. She was the one who had sex with Jake.

"Please, continue," I chortled without humor.

"Uh, well, it got, heated, so we went upstairs and, uh," she began stuttering.

"Fuck, Bella! Did you or did you not have sex with Jacob?" I screamed.

**BPOV**

I began panting. Could I tell him the truth? Could I make the jump? Could-

"No," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"No?" he asked, excitedly.

My breathing became heavier as I realized the truth would soon be unveiled.

This was my last chance. I could lie and stop this before it even started.

"No, damn it! I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it!" I screamed, turning away from him.

He froze.

_Flashback_

_Jake laid me on the bed and quickly climbed on top of me, kissing all areas of exposed skin._

"_Do you have condom?" I asked. _

_He nodded, reaching for the bedside table._

_My heart was pounding in my chest. This was it. I was going to have sex. With Jake._

_Jake leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was getting impatient so I tore my shirt off, leaving my in just my bra._

_Jake gasped as he leaned forward and struggled to unhook my bra. I tried to giggle at his obvious predicament but the nerves got the best of me. _

"_Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want," he assured._

_I shook my head. _

"_I need this."_

_He nodded and proceeded to massage my breasts._

_His large hands were scalding and callused and everywhere._

_But they were wrong. _

_They were too big._

_They were too hot._

_They weren't the smooth hands that touched me last. _

_Training room._

_Massage._

_Edward._

_Oh, God. I have to stop right now!_

_I can't do this. I can't._

"_Jake," I whispered, closing my eyes and biting my lip._

_He immediately stopped his ministrations on my chest._

"_I-uh," I started._

"_It's someone else," he stated._

_It wasn't a question, but I still nodded. _

"_He's a lucky man," Jake smiled sadly. "Go get him"._

I finished telling the story to find Edward staring back at me, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"Bella, is this the truth?" he whispered, awe-stricken.

I nodded.

"So, why are you still wearing his shirt?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I tore my shirt when we, uh, you know, and I stayed there all weekend. And, I wanted to make you jealous. It was stupid, but, I didn't think you wanted me," I said truthfully.

"Bella, I just sung a love song to you in front of the entire school, believe me, I want you. I love you," he smiled.

"But, I don't know if I can. How can I trust you? You lied to me about something huge and we can't start a relationship on something like that." Stupid, _stupid_. I started to cry.

"I want to make this work. I will do anything and everything to make this work," he stated.

"I don't know, Edward," I bit my lip.

"Please, give me a chance," he pleaded.

"We should see other people. Or at least get our priorities straight. I mean, we clearly want different things and I think it would be for the best." It hurt us both, but I knew I had to say it. Someone had to say it.

Edward closed his eyes and his face scrunched up in pain for just a second. Then he composed it, as if to hide his true feelings.

"If that's what you want, Bella. I'd do anything to make you happy," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Okay, so I guess I'll talk to you later," I said awkwardly.

"I'll see you at practice tonight," he whispered sadly, walking away.

_Is this the right thing to do?_

**Royce POV**

It's too fucking bad that little bitch decided to go to the police. Juvie and I don't exactly mix. I can't be locked behind bars or handcuffed. That's Rose's job._ I_ tell _her_ what to do.

Someone is going to fucking pay. I'm not finished with that little skank and her new squeeze. That big guy. Hell no, Rose doesn't do meatheads. She just does me. She is mine.

Someone will pay.

_AN: So it looks like the truth is out. Bella didn't have sex with Jake, but B&E aren't together yet. Did you really think they would forgive each other right away? Be real. Would you forgive a guy that quickly? I hope not._

_Oh, and look who's looming in the shadows. Royce. Dun dun dun!_

_Review please! I have been updating a lot lately, so thank me and I'll update again soon!_


	22. Hypocrite

**CHAPTER 22**

**Hypocrite **

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #9: I originally wanted Carlisle to be a gynecologist. Apparently that wouldn't be appropriate for my young readers…_

_AN: Hi! Thanks for your lovely reviews and such! As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing._

_Haha so funny story. I went to get a dress for my school's Turnabout dance, which is like a Sadie Hawkins where the girls ask the guys, at a woman's clothing store BCBG yesterday afternoon. I was in line buying my dress when a person behind me spoke. They had the lowest voice I had ever heard. I turned around and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. It was a man dressed up as a woman! I was like GAH! At first I thought it was a joke, but he/she was dressed in designer clothes and buying at least a grand worth of merchandise. Kinda freaked me out. _

_Anyway…_

_A special shout-out to RUBYBINDS for noticing my increased amount of updates! She is the only one who has said anything and I think she deserves a virtual Edward Cullen. Yes indeed. I wonder where we could find one of those…_

_So Alice's reaction is based on SWEETDREAMS82. It was fantastic idea and very realistic to how any sister would respond if that happened to her brother. _

_Go thank SHAPS for beta-ing. The girl rocks because she sends the edited chapter back so darn fast! It's so unreal. She must be a vamp. Maybe she knows where we can find a cyber Edward Cullen…_

_So here's chapter 22. Bella and Alice will be having some girl talk._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**BPOV**

"Bella, I think you have some explaining to do," Alice said, forcefully yanking my arm and pulling me into the girl's bathroom.

Her little green eyes were filled with anger and her lips were chiseled into a straight line. I had only seen Alice like this one other time. I knew that I was going to face her wrath. I think that I would rather go shopping than see what Alice had in store for me. It was not going to be good.

I tried to resist because I really didn't want to talk to her. Quite frankly, I really didn't want to talk to anyone. I mean I know Alice and I have been best friends forever, but something tells me she is going to want to skin me alive for what I did to Edward.

She pushed me into the largest stall, the same stall Rose, Alice, and I, all went in after Rose found out about the baby. Quite a different situation this time. I wish that was the only problem in my life right now. It's strange how things start so simple and then get increasingly more complicated. I thought that the light had just been turned on, that all the cards were on the table, but I was wrong. It seemed that everyone still has secrets to spill.

"So I expect you know what this is about," Alice spoke forcefully, raising her perfectly tweezed eyebrows.

I took a deep breath and was about to begin when Alice spoke again.

"How _could_ you, Bella?" she cried, slamming her fist on the side of the stall, causing the door to rattle dangerously.

I cowered in fear. I knew Alice would never seriously injure me physically, but I knew it was going to be worse than my normal cut, bruise, or broken bone. This was going to result in a broken _heart_. And that doesn't heal in six to eight weeks.

"Alice," I sighed. "Do you have any idea what I went through?"

I knew Alice didn't want to hear any excuses, but what I am supposed to say? What am I supposed to _do_?

"Bella! You deliberately set out to hurt him! And what did he even do?" she screamed.

Alice clearly didn't know about the bet between Tanya and Edward. Should I tell her? Does Edward deserve this? To let his sister see the true composition of his personality? For once, I wished that Alice and Edward spoke about everything.

"I know. It was stupid. So stupid. But if you only knew…" I trailed off, hoping she might catch on to something bigger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can't read your mind or see your future, what did he do that is so horrible? I have to know!" she begged.

"Alice," I half-cried.

It was pathetic. I am pathetic.

"What Bella? You are such a- a- a self-righteous hypocritical _bitch_! You don't deserve Edward's forgiveness! I don't care if you had sex with Jake or not, Bella, for goodness sakes you crossed so many lines! You acted out of spite. I don't know where the old Bella is, because that's who Edward fell in love with! That girl is gone! You just aren't worth it," she snapped.

Slap. That was right across the face. It burned terribly.

My eyes started to well up, not because I was upset with Alice, but because I knew she was right. What I did was just unacceptable; there is no doubt about it.

Maybe I am a horrible person who doesn't deserve Edward. I don't deserve Alice as a friend either. Could I have created more of a mess?

"And then you criticize Edward because you say that you can't trust him. How can he trust _you,_ Bella? Tell me _that_. You are literally heartless, Bella," Alice growled.

Slap two. I can't be trusted, can I?

Because of my stupidity, my negligence, I was going to lose Edward and Alice. I really am heartless.

"You're right, Alice. I am a bitch and I messed up. I deserve to be mortified in front of the entire school because I humiliated Edward," I beseeched.

"It doesn't work like that. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. You would just be doing the exact same thing you did before! You can't just sleep with someone because Edward had sex with other people. Bella, that's wrong!" Alice screamed.

Slap three and I'm out.

I cringed. My plan seemed much better in my mind. But when Alice spoke, it made me seem like an idiot. Like the fool that I am.

"Alice, you're right. I realize that no amount of apology can make up for what I've done. I know that I'm a thousand times worse than him," I sobbed, pushing past Alice to leave the bathroom.

Before I left, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I think that we should stay clear of each other for a while, you know, wait until this clears up. I don't want to make it more awkward for anyone. He's my brother, Bella. I have to stick up for him," Alice said coldly.

Just hit me while I'm down, why don't you? I can't blame her though. I might not have a brother, but I know if someone was a bitch to a family member, I would surely act in a similar matter. No doubt about it.

I reluctantly nodded; biting back the tears that I knew would soon overflow. I knew that it was for the best, but I really didn't want it to be. My best friend was nonexistent when I need her the most.

She let go of my arm and practically pushed me out of the bathroom. As soon as I was out, I ran.

I kept running until I heard voices in the principle's office as well as some shifting of clothes and furniture. One of the two voices was an elderly woman's voice as well as the crackling voice of a man.

I wasn't one to snoop, but I needed to forget the horrible experience from this morning.

I placed my ear on the door and listened in.

"_Did you see that chaos in the hallways this morning?" the woman asked, clearly annoyed._

I let out a dry sob. Well so much for forgetting. That chaos was Edward confessing his love to me. And me, well, royally screwing that up.

"_That Edward Cullen is acting out again," the man answered._

"_Indeed. We'll have to have him in the office again to clear this up. I'm sure he really enjoyed his experience last time," the woman chortled manically._

Last time?

"_You are correct, Lorene," the man chuckled sinfully._

Lorene? Oh my goodness, that's the secretary, Ms. Cope! What in the world did Edward do in the office? **(AN: Don't remember, go back and re-read chapter 3 or 4)**

"_Let's call in sick, Nicholas," Ms. Cope said suggestively. _

At first I cringed and then realized who Nicholas was. Mr. Nefarious, the principle!

What the hell is going on with Ms. Cope, Mr. Nefarious, and Edward? Were the rumors true? Did Edward have sex with Ms. Cope? I heard that he was failing and slept with her to raise his G.P.A.

I flinched.

Edward has changed. Edward loves me.

But I have to know what happened. I just have to!

I wondered if Alice knew. Probably not. She and Edward don't speak much. Not that she'd tell me anyway, seeing as we aren't speaking right now. But what if this was bigger than the issue between Edward and I? Maybe I should just let it go. Edward and I agreed we wanted space.

So space was what he would get.

As I walked to class, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I closed my eyes and let the day drag on.

Football practice was going to be just great. I didn't need to be a psychic to see that.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_AN: So it looks like we have a small twist now don't we. I re-read the story and remembered that I put that tidbit in, but never acted on it. So, something happened with Edward, Ms. Cope, and Mr. Nefarious. If you know what nefarious means, it might help you figure it out. That's a mighty large clue right there._

_So go on and review because seriously, I have updated so much lately! It's kind of unreal. You guys gave me 61 reviews on the last chapter; let's get 70 this time :-)_


	23. The Doctor's Visit

**CHAPTER 23**

**The Doctor's Visit**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #10: I wish I had a huge tree that weaved through my kitchen like the Cullens do._

_AN: Eek. Guys I am sorry that I was gone for this long. My hand is getting better, but it's still pretty rough when it comes to typing. _

_I just wanted to so say thanks to all of you guys for your fantastic reviews on the last chapter. They were all so great and encouraging for me to get improve._

_You guys should be happy because I have the next few chapters under construction as well which means the subsequent updates should be soon!_

_Also I have this other story brewing in my head and I really want to start, but I won't until I finish B42. That is good for you because I really want to begin writing the other story. It's a way different Edward that in this story. He's a hopeless romantic so if you're into that kind of Cullen let me know. _

_So since I deleted the AN of last chapter, you guys are probably not going to be able to review if you reviewed on that. You should all PM me and give me you comments then! _

_SHAPS is a great beta, but she hasn't beta-ed this, so sorry for all the mistakes. I just wanted you guys to get an update. :) _

_Anyway, on with the show!_

**RPOV **

As I sat in homeroom, my eyes were burning holes into the black and white clock that adorned the eggshell walls found in all of Forks High School. The skinny hands seemed to slow exponentially until their movement completely ceased, as if stopping time entirely. However, my heartbeat was another story. Its rapid thumps juxtaposed with the slow ticking. I sucked in a shaky breath, attempting to calm my raging nerves. This unfortunately caused everyone in my class to turn around and stare at my face and "inconspicuously" attempted to look down at my pregnant stomach.

I sighed. _Again. _

When will this end?

Since it was a reoccurring experience, I didn't fail to miss the look. Ever since word had gotten out about the disaster with Royce, people began to look at me differently. I used to be, for lack of a better word, ogled, by men and woman for my perfect model body and flowing blonde locks. But that has changed.

They don't see my outer beauty anymore.

They see my inner mistake.

Soon, the whispering starting. The gossip was relentless. Girls and guys would say horrible things behind my back.

"Can you believe that Rosalie Hale? What a whore, going and getting herself pregnant in high school," a frizzy brunette whose name escapes me murmured to the sand-blonde boy sitting next to her.

I hate these rumors. I hate that no one knows the truth behind anything. The worst part is that people continue spreading these rumors without even having correct facts. People disgust me sometimes.

My hand absentmindedly traveled down to my belly, which I believed to be swelling. Although at about two months pregnant, that's hardly probable. I'm just paranoid.

"I still love you, baby," I spoke silently, patting my stomach tenderly.

"Yah, I can't believe McCarthy would date that slut. I definitely wouldn't want to be involved in that baby-mama-drama. Hells no," the sandy-haired boy chuckled, not bothering to lower his voice so I couldn't hear him.

Asshole.

I bit my lip nervously. As many times as I've heard that sort of thing, it didn't get easier. I hated hearing how I'm not good enough. I hated that people looked down on Emmett as well. I may deserve their treatment for my idiotic decisions, but Emmett surely does not. I hated people for being so horrible. They all just love a good piece of juicy drama.

Suddenly, I felt a large, warm hand securely wrap around my own. He laced his thick fingers through my lean ones and brought the juncture to his mouth. He brushed his puffy pink lips against my knuckles, while staring into my eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed, not wanted to disturb the class.

I blushed and dropped my eyes. I still wasn't used to Emmett being such a sweetheart. He was so different than Royce, clearly.

"Hey", he murmured quietly, placing his forefinger beneath my chin and coaxing it up. He slid his finger around so he was cupping my cheek in his large palm. "I love you, no matter what anyone else says," Emmett said sternly. I smiled mutely and leaned into his hand.

All of a sudden, Emmett jumped out of his seat, and then carefully brought me to my feet. He was obviously being mindful of the baby.

"Hey everyone," Emmett began clearing his throat and startling the other students. "This gorgeous woman," he continued, wrapping his burly arm around my waist, causing my cheeks to burn. I turned and buried my now-red face into the crook of his neck. "…is the love of my life, so, if you mess with her, I promise, you will suffer the consequences. Don't test me," he finished, smiling hugely.

Abruptly, he sat down, pulling me onto this lap. My eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock. We were still in class and here I was, plopped on my boyfriend's lap. I have a feeling that might be against the code of conduct. What is our teacher going to say? Emmett's tender act of devotion pulled me out of my reverie. He pulled me closer, breathing in the scent of my hair. I could feel his warm breath heating my neck. The rest of the class was awkwardly silent, but I didn't expect anything else. Who in their right mind would honestly dare to mess with Emmett? He could easily battle a ferocious bear and come out on top.

I smiled inwardly. Emmett is such a great guy, and I am so incredibly lucky to know him, to have him, to love him.

Minutes later, when the bell rang, Emmett and I exited the classroom and promptly walked down to the front office. Hand in hand of course, we were going to make this work. When we reached the off-white door, Emmett reached forward to hold it open and allow me to pass through. I attempted to grin at him in thanks for his gentlemanly antics, but a wave of nausea hit me. My doctor's appointment was in a mere thirty minutes. My fate, my future would be set in that short about of time.

I gulped nervously. Emmett, sensing my grief, spoke first.

"Hi," he growled at Ms. Cope. I absentmindedly wondered why he spoke with such evident distaste to the kind secretary. She had always seemed nice to me.

"Rose and I have a doctor's appointment that we need go to. It's excused so don't try and threatened me or anything like that," he snapped, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Okay there cutie, I'll just write you a pass and you are free to do _what you please_," she giggled, emphasizing the last part.

For some reason, I got the eeriest feeling about her tone. She sounded like she was hitting on him.

Apparently Emmett got the same impression as he rolled his large brown eyes. He angrily snatched the yellow pass out of Ms. Cope's hand that allowed us to leave the building.

I let Emmett drag me along, far too nervous to walk for myself. Emmett softly kissed the side of my forehead, bringing a small amount of confidence to cleansed my anxious spirit.

When we arrived at the Jeep, he opened the shiny silver door and lifted me in, being mindful of the pressure on my stomach. We held hands the entire ride to the doctor's office; Emmett occasionally squeezed my hand to raise my comfort level. A few minutes later, we arrived at the doctor's office. We remaining sitting in the car in solitude, neither of us wanting to leave our perfect little bubble.

"Roise," he whispered, breaking the silence. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens today, I will always love you and be there for you. Rosalie Hale, you will always have my heart," he choked out, lifting our clasped hands and placing them above his heart. I could feel the steady thumping of it beneath my palm. I was fighting back the tears, so I just nodded, too overcome with raw emotion to respond. Begrudgingly, we got out of the car, dragging our feet on the wet pavement.

After we entered the front door, Emmett and I slowly walked up to the front desk, where an elderly woman with bright blue eyes and wrinkled skin, sat, smiling sweetly.

"My dear, beautiful girl, what can I help you with?" she softly spoke.

"I…uh…um," I stuttered nervously.

"We," Emmett smiled reassuringly, "…have an appointment with," he coughed, "Dr. Denali at 10 o'clock," he said to the woman.

"Ms. Hale?" she questioned, looking at me. I nodded mutely.

"Okay sugar, it will be just a few minutes. You can have a seat," she grinned happily.

When we got to our seats, I glanced to the left and saw a woman in her mid-twenties next to her husband. They both were sporting huge grins, their hands tenderly atop her rounded stomach. To my right, I saw another couple, entranced in their own bundle of joy cradled in their arms. The tiny infant was beautiful. I waved my right hand and the baby gurgled in response. Soon, this would be my future. I had always wanted to be a mother, but this wasn't the most conventional way to go about it. It's a little too early to be taking caring of another life. I can hardly take care of my own problems. And Royce was hardly the top candidate for "Daddy of the Year". Emmett on the other hand would be a hands-down winner.

I glanced over to Emmett and was met with an enormous dimpled grin. I couldn't help but smile in response. I wished that my child would some how have that same smile, but I knew that would never happen. Royce is the father, not Emmett.

The way he stood up for me in class today, the way he still wants to be with me after the Royce fiasco, the way Emmett is just, well, Emmett. I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly, a young nurse with a dark complexion and deep red hair called my name.

"Miss Hale," she spoke loudly, glancing around the room to meet eyes with the unknown individual. I immediately rose from my seat, most likely startling Emmett in the process. "The doctor is ready for your. If you would please follow me and enter exam room four that would be wonderful. He will see you in a few minutes."

He? I was pretty sure Dr. Denali was Kate, which would seem to be the name of a female, but who am I to judge.

I nodded curtly and she promptly exited the tiny room, leaving Emmett and I alone. He was sitting on a rolling chair, laughing up a storm. Well, he was sort of sitting. Actually, he was sliding along the linoleum floor and spinning the chair around. What a goof ball, I thought humorously. But he was _my _goof ball. Emmett was such a kid. His youthful spirit and kind nature prove that he is going to be a great dad. I placed my hand over my stomach, thanking God that this little gift would be blessed with Emmett in his life.

A few short moments passed and an attractive doctor with golden hair graced me with his presence.

" Carlisle?" I asked flabbergasted. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but I was expecting a Miss Kate Denali."

He chuckled, a glorious sound that beckoned through his entire being.

"Well Rosalie, _someone_," he stressed that word while staring at Emmett, "requested a doctor since Tanya and Kate are siblings. He thought it would be a better situation for you. Emmett didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. However, if you would feel more at ease, I can go get Kate," he smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'm glad it's you. You were there when I…uh…had my…uh…other exam," I stuttered nervously.

Even with my vague description, it was obvious to Carlisle and Emmett what I was talking about.

"Okay, so I am going to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?" Carlisle spoke softly.

I nodded and Emmett held my hand tighter.

"When did you take your pregnancy test and receive a positive result?" he questioned.

"About two weeks ago."

"Okay and when was the last time you were sexually intimate?"

I immediately blushed and looked at Emmett. His eyes light up in excitement and then was replaced with embarrassment.

"Before the test and the assault," Carlisle clarified, attempting to remain professional.

"Well about two months ago, maybe," I answered.

He nodded, jotting my response down on a small chart in a manila folder.

"Do you think the pregnancy is from the assault?" I asked nervously, not that it would really make a difference, Royce was always the rough, but that night was worse. So much worse. He was out of control. I shuddered at the memory.

"Well it's too early to see any image on the ultrasound machine, since we don't actually know if you are pregnant or not. I will take a sample, however, to ensure that you are indeed carrying a child. I need to find out if you had a false positive or not," he stated.

"Carlisle, I took three tests. All three of them said the same thing."

"I know, but sometimes those gadgets are rather faulty. This is much more accurate. Okay, so I am going to take a look and get a sample and analyze. I'll leave the room and allow you to change," he smiled and exited, not before handing me a light blue gown.

Quickly, I changed into the garment, not feeling self-conscious with Emmett present. I laid down on the table and placed my legs in the stirrups.

"I'm ready," I said loud enough for Carlisle to hear through the closed door.

He reentered and sat at the stool between my legs. I closed my eyes, not wanting to pay attention to what he was doing.

"I am going to send this sample in and call you in a few days with your results."

"Days?!" Emmett and I yelled in unison. "Is there any way I can know earlier? I'll get Edward and Bella together!"

Carlisle laughed. "Okay, give me ten minutes."

I sighed deeply. Ten minutes never felt so long.

Sure enough, Carlisle returned in the time he allotted, a half-smile on his face.

"Congrats Rose, you are offically a mom."

For one second, when Emmett's eyes met mine, I knew that I would be okay. _We_ would be okay.

_AN: So review/PM please! And the next chapter will be up ASAP! I'm so excited to get back into writing since my hand is improving! YAY! _


	24. Step One: To Sob

**CHAPTER 24**

**Step One: To Sob**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #11: I've never wanted to play baseball until I saw Jasper Hale flip that bat. Mhhmmm._

_AN: Sup everybody! Well, I hardly recieved any reviews last chapter, but, such is life. I decided to post anyway because I really wanted to start my next story. Like I said in the last AN, it is a very romantic Eddie, so that's quite a change from the earlier chapters of this story. Of course that will all change..._

_Anyway, I would really like if you left a nice review or PM or anything since I am updating so quickly for you guys!_

_Once again, SHAPS has not beta-ed this, so, sorry for any mistakes!_

_Alas, another chapter draws the end nearer._

**BPOV**

After the maintenance crew removed the piano, the rest of the day passed quickly with a flutter of shocked stares from some girls, angry glares from jealous, petty bitches, and of course, the one look that pulled on my heartstrings: anguish in the eyes of one Edward Cullen. It's bad enough to see someone in that much pain, but it's a completely and utterly worse emotion to know that you caused it. I actually would rather that he be absolutely livid with me, like originally when he thought I slept with Jake. I wish he would scream at me and tell the world what a whore I am. I wish he would say he can't stand the sight of me. That I make his insides boil.

Instead, I am faced with torn feelings. I want to see him because I can't get him out of my mind, but I know I don't deserve him. I definitely want to avoid seeing Edward in pain, but at the same time, I should be forced to look at him and see my mistake.

I destroyed our friendship and any chance of a possible relationship in the future. I don't deserve Edward. And yet, I long to see his crooked smile light up his face, causing the skin surrounding those beautiful green eyes to crinkle with glee and sparkle with passion. I closed my boring brown eyes, shuddering as I saw the face of the Adonis in my mind.

How was I suppose to deal with this at practice?

Word surely got around about I how denied Edward Cullen after nearly sleeping with his arch nemesis Jacob Black. I feel like I'm on a fucking soap-opera, it's ridiculous. I would never hear the end of it.

Although, I would gladly take the pain. I'm a masochist, but I deserve it. People should look down on me, not Edward. He's…perfect, and that's why I can't have him. He changed everything for me, and what did I do? I filled his "whore-ish" shoes and almost lost my virginity to get back at him for a bet that was in his past.

I can't change that. So why did I try?

But still, people didn't need to know about his bet with the Big Bitch of the West because that is the old Edward Cullen.

The one who slept with everyone.

The one who was an absolute asshole to girls.

But he's changed. And I can't deny the fact that I like it. I like him. It sounds like seventh grade puppy-love lust, but I really do have feelings. But I don't deserve his love.

As much as I like the new Edward, I know I can never be enough to have him. I broke him. I caused him all this pain, so I know he can never be mine. I betrayed the trust that he gave me. Edward doesn't trust anyone; he's too afraid to show his true colors. But he trusted me with the truth, with his thoughts, with his feelings. And I crushed him like a heartless bitch. I crushed a butterfly.

But still, I can let him go. I don't want to let him go and see him in the arms of Tanya, or Jessica, or anyone, for that matter. If I am being honest with myself I know the true reason that this little act disgusts me: I'd be jealous. I would be jealous of someone as fake and annoying as Jessica because she would have Edward.

I cringed at that thought.

Before I could think more about that horrifying couple, the final bell of the day blared of the large intercom, resonating through the classroom. School is done, but this drama is far from finished.

Practice.

I stood up from my desk and could practically feel the eyes of numerous students burning holes into the back of my head. I groaned as I meandered down the hallway, weaving through people as to avoid confrontation. Suddenly, I saw a tall blonde boy with a tiny girl with dark hair perched on his lean, yet obviously muscular back.

Alice.

I groaned. I didn't even think about having to see the disappointment in her eyes at practice today. I hated that my best friend was so livid with me and that she didn't know the full story. But at the same time, I don't want her to be upset with Edward. It is a catch 22. I need Alice right now too. This hasn't been the easiest time of my life, that's for sure.

Being the klutz I am, I tripped on some nonexistent object causing me to toss my books forward so I could attempt to catch my falling body before I face-plant. No such luck. My left check smashed onto the dirty wood floors with a loud smack that quickly filled the small hallway.

This alerted the entire student body in the hallway to quickly turn around and assess what caused the ruckus. Alice's gaze met mine and she sneered. I tried to convey my deepest apology through my eyes, but she scoffed and buried her head in Jasper's back. He looked over his shoulder and whispered something into her ear, causing her to scowl and roll her tiny green eyes. He spoke again, this time a little more forcefully, trying to make her listen, which was tough with her stubborn persona. As if reluctantly, she nodded her head making her tiny spikes atop her head bounce jubilantly. Of course, she kissed his cheek sweetly which made Jasper blush.

I slowly picked up my books, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment as well. Quickly, but carefully, as to avoid another encounter with the floor, I scurried off to the locker room, my head ducked in shame as I passed Alice and Jasper, locked in an intimate embrace. As usual, they were staring into each other's eyes and it made me jealous. I wish I had someone.

Edward.

No, Bella, you don't deserve his goodness, I mentally reprimanded myself.

The girl's locker-room was empty as I changed into my practice uniform, tucking my school clothes securely in my faded red locker. I made to be prompt, so I could avoid an altercation amidst an angry Alice.

Because of my timely change, I was the first player to arrive at the field. Great, more alone time to think about how much of a fucking idiot I've been. I dropped my eyes and began to search for four-leaf clovers on the field, absentmindedly kicking strands of grass around.

I can think about my mistakes. My regrets. My…

"Bella, hello," a soft voice whispered, breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked up from the moist grass and was met with a far more dazzling shade of green. I swallowed nervously and nodded my head in his direction, too afraid that my voice would falter if I spoke. He bit his plump lip and looked like he was going to speak. I turned to walk away and completely avoid this awkward situation, when a strong hand precariously wrapped around my wrist.

Shock must have registered on my face because he quickly dropped my hand.

"Bella," his voice cracked. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have thrown all of that on you. It was a lot to take in, I know because I was just totally overwhelmed when you told me about the whole, uh, Jake thing. But I can't blame you. I drove you to act in that way. If I wouldn't have made that stupid bet with Tanya, none of this would have happened. I just want you to know that I completely regret doing that. And I really don't want this to affect our friendship, so I think it would be best if we ended our bet, right?" he finished.

I looked into his eyes carefully studying his features. His perfect, sculpted by the hands of God, features.

Does he really want the bet to be over?

"Uh, I guess that would be for the best," I said shakily.

It _would_ be for the best. I wouldn't be just tossing my flower away to some guy. But I know that Edward isn't just "some guy". He's a great guy. The only guy. I cringed as I realized the truth. He is so much more.

"Well let me know if anyone gives you are hard time, because I'll give them one hell of a talking-to," he grinned half-heartedly.

I tried to smile in return, but was unsuccessful. It was definitely a grimace. Instantly, Edward came forward and caught me off guard when he pulled me flush against his rock-hard chest.

"Oh, Bella, please don't be upset, I can't take it," he gasped, tightening his grip on my waist. His warmth was seeping through his jersey and onto my skin when my head lay across his chest. I forced myself to keep the tears at bay by resisting his glorious scent. It would be my downfall.

I felt him take a breath, his solid chest expanding against the panes of my face.

"I love you, be happy," he whispered so silently, I believed I wasn't meant for me to hear. I choked back a sob.

"Oh how precious. It looks like the quintessential 'it guy' has found 'the girl' who changes his ways. How Hollywood!" a shrill voice squeaked. I unwillingly lifted my head to see who it was and saw the last person I ever wanted to see…

_AN: Dun Dun DUH! Who decided to show their face and ruin E/B's time? You'll just have to wait and see!_

_Review/PM please and I'll post the next chapter quicker!!_


	25. Step Two: Unveil the Secrets

**CHAPTER 25**

**Step Two: Unveil the Secrets**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #12: I actually own an underground vampire club. It's called sex. Have you heard of it?_

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You are all fabulously amazing and I love you. I would just like to say I got two reviews that were above the rest. _

_EVELYNA145 made me laugh with her threat about Edward standing behind me with a big knife. I was cracking up with that one. Threats on this website make me giggle._

_WHATSERNAMEUK was so funny with her term for man-whores. 'Bluts' like boy-sluts. I laughed so hard. _

_You ladies are the greatest._

_SHAPS is currently MIA so once again, this is not beta-ed. Let's call Demetri and track her down... (that sounded much creepier than I intended)_

_Anyway, this chapter is learning about what exactly happend with Cope, Nefarious, and Edward. It's, well, it's shocking, so be prepared._

**BPOV**

"Are those tears, Isabella," the voice spoke again. "There's no crying in football. And just so you know, Edward is one to cuddle with his virgins when they cry, so if you want to keep him, I'd drop the façade."

I felt the rumble of Edward's growl resonate through my own body. Clearly, he was a little upset at our visitor's comment.

"Why are you even here, Tanya?" Edward snapped. "Don't you have some cock to suck or something?"

She giggled and annoying little laugh, her hair swaying in the wind. "First of all, I have cheerleading practice. And second of all, indeed I _do_have some cock to suck. Yours. It's been too long," the strawberry-blonde answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I threw up in my mouth just a little bit.

"And you should know about my practice, I know how you love your girls on top," she continued.

This was one caused me to cringe and Edward presumably felt it because he responded with extreme fury.

"Ya, I also enjoy a blindfold and earplugs when that girl is you. Geez, I feel like I'm fucking a monkey with those wretched sounds!" Edward chuckled angrily.

"Oh c'mon, I know you love my mouth," she smirked.

"Well actually, your throat would be a more specific answer. It is nice for my dick. And seriously, it is the only way I can shut you up!"

"At least I'm good!"

"Only because you have practice on every single person with a dick at this school! Practice makes perfect!" he shouted.

Tanya turned bright red and tears began to well up in her eyes. He had clearly found a soft spot in her armor. Quickly, Tanya began running away, her soft sobs echoing across the field. I glanced over at Edward and his face was solemn, yet sad.

"I hate being an ass to women, but some, like Tanya, just don't take the hint. I tried to be nice, I really did, but I don't want her. I want someone else…" he said, frustration seeping in his voice for more than one reason.

I bit my lip. "Edward, what happened with Ms. Cope and Mr. Nefarious?" I asked boldly and a bit out of the blue.

Edward winced, pushing be backwards, away from his body. Away from him. It wasn't nearly rough enough to hurt me physically, but definitely significant enough to injure me emotionally. He was pushing me away.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said almost robotically.

Of course I didn't believe his horrible lie. I know what I heard through the principle's door.

"I know there's something. I heard it. Please," I begged.

"Bella, don't get involved. I can't let you get caught up in this mess," he croaked.

"Edward, I can help you. If they did something, Charlie can help you press charges. Please, let me help you. I need to help you," I cried.

"No one can help me," he whispered.

"Please," I murmured. "It's all I want". I unleashed the full power of the pouty lip, jutting it forward.

"How can I refuse you when you beg like that?" his voice cracked.

"Don't refuse. I'll listen. I'll be there for you."

Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Okay, but Bella, this doesn't leave the field. You can't even tell Charlie."

I reached forward, linking my smallest finger with his.

"Pinky promise," I breathed.

He warily breathed, trying to compose his nervous demeanor, while staring down at the intricate link of our fingers.

"Bella, do you remember when I moved here for freshman year?" he asked me.

I nodded mutely.

How could I forget that? The arrival of the Adonis made the panties wet for every female at the school. Edward surely shook things up with his dashing good looks.

It seemed that every girl was drooling at his feet, ready to do anything and everything for him. However, it was rather strange because in the past, Edward was quite shy, always keeping to himself and such. It wasn't until halfway through the semester when the reputation began.

And clearly, these horny high school sluts did ­_everything _for him. A day hardly passed when I didn't hear about "Edward this", "Edward that". Our school was quite smitten with our new toy.

Along with the bad-boy Edward came his fabulous sister Alice. We became quick friends thanks to her charismatic, yet almost pushy attitude. It seemed that Alice was shocked with his transformation. Maybe whatever happened with Ms. Cope occurred around hallway through freshman year…

"Before Carlisle and Esme adopted me, I had been passed through foster home after foster home. Just when I was starting to get comfortable in a new world, my 'parents' would yank me out and return me. They treated me like a shiny toy that lost its appeal after a few months. And the worst part was that I didn't understand what I did wrong. After a while, it became more difficult to get adopted. People these days just want a baby, not a teenager. So when the time came that Carlisle and Esme came to the adoption center, I was going to do anything to make sure this was the last family I stayed with. I just wanted to be loved. That's all I've ever wanted," he whispered sincerely.

"Edward," I cried out, my heart breaking. "I had no idea you felt this way."

"It's okay, Bella. It's not your fault," he smiled, tucking a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"So I was very lucky that Carlisle and Esme were so welcoming and amiable parents. I decided that I was going to work extremely hard in school to thank them for being so wonderful and taking me in. It seemed that everything was going well until I got to my psychology midterm. That class had been absolutely brutal. The teacher, Jane Volterra was absolutely lethal," he said.

Jane Volterra? That name sounds familiar, but I feel like she doesn't work here anymore. Was that the one that 'quit' and moved to Italy…

"Anyway, I was barely scraping by with a 'C'. I had stayed after school and come in early for extra assistance but nothing seemed to be helping. I was so upset with myself because I felt like I was letting Carlisle and Esme down. After we had gotten our midterms back, my grade had dropped even lower and now I was failing. I was disgusted with myself. When we received our scores, I stayed after school for the countless time to review what I had missed so I could possibly improve in the future. I asked her if there was anything I could do for extra credit and she said that there was one thing," he stopped his sentence.

I squeezed his hand tighter, knowing this was were the story was going to get worse.

"Take your time, Edward, I know this must be tough for you," I said soothingly, rubbing circles on his shaking hand.

"I said I would do anything. So she leaned forward and, and, uh … she k-k-kissed me," he said shakily.

My jaw dropped.

"What? Edward? Did you tell anyone about this? She could get fired!" I said, outraged at this 'teacher'.

He put his finger on my mouth to silence me. Obviously, there was more to come and he didn't need to deal with my outbreak. I needed to control my emotions because Edward trusted me with this.

"And then she s-s-started un-un-b-buttoning my shirt and said 'well I can think of one way to raise you're grade'" he gulped.

I sniffled in shame. Edward really didn't deserve this.

"I was so shocked, but I didn't want Carlisle and Esme to get upset. I thought it was going to work when Mr. Nefarious walked in. He saw everything, Bella. He thinks I was going to sleep with a teacher. And as a stupid freshman, I was probably going to," he cried.

"Edward," I sobbed, pulling him to my chest, cradling like he had to me. This was his time of need.

I could feel his chest shaking, but he was holding back the tears. After a few seconds, he composed himself and continued.

"He told me that I could get expelled for that sort of behavior. I could not let that happen. I could not be a disappointment for the best foster parents I had ever had. So I said the same fucked up thing I said to Jane. I said I would do anything if he didn't tell my parents. Mr. Nefarious said he needed to bring some 'fun'", he shuddered on that word, "to his adulterous relationship with a co-worker. It was Ms. Cope. I can guess you can figure out what happened next," he trembled.

I started bawling and Edward tried to hold back tears, but it was in vain. His dam broke and he cried. He let out the pain that he had been holding for so long. We just stood there, holding each other and weeping for the past.

"Edward," I sniffled. "You need to tell someone about this. They can get in trouble. That's statutory rape."

"Do you think they would believe me? A seventeen-year-old kid versus a school administrator? No. They won't. And then Carlisle and Esme will know I slept with a fucking teacher and failed psychology. They'll hate me. I can't let that happen. They're the only people who truly love me," he whispered.

I whimpered. Did I? Do I? Can I? Can I tell him the truth?

Love?

"Edward, you know that's not true. Carlisle and Esme will always love you," I murmured, stroking his thick mane of hair. "And, I know that a lot of other people love you too."

"Like who, hmm? Jessica? Tanya? Lauren? They mean nothing to me. Nothing. I just want you. I love you," he sobbed.

He had laid it on the line. Could I?

"I-I-I…"

_AN: I know, that was cruel. But it had to be done. I'm sorry. Review/PM. Yes. Thanks!_

_Next chapter is almost done so don't fret. I know it's short, but hey, you got it!_

_By the way, nefarious means "extremely wicked"; "nefarious schemes"; "a villanious plot", so that was a small clue if you looked that up previously. _


	26. Do You Love Me?

**CHAPTER 26**

**Do You Love Me?**

_Disclaimer: Secret SM Confession #13: I have an Edward Cullen shaped vibrator. It's one of a kind. Sorry ladies!_

_AN: I've had this chapter beta-ed for like four days and I haven't had time to post until now, so here it is! YAY! CHAPTER 26!_

_Thanks for the reviews! They make me super-duper happy!_

_SHAPS beta-ed this! YAY! _

**EPOV**

"I-I-I-" she stuttered.

Could she possibly lo-? I stopped that train of thought quickly. I have messed this up too many times. I had my chance and I blew it. There was no way that Isabella Swan could-

"-love you. I love you Edward," she smiled nervously, biting her plump lower lip.

And then, I passed out.

**BPOV**

"I-I-I-" I mumbled incoherently keeping my gaze locked on Edward.

As I stared into his eyes, I saw this longing, this hope that I have never seen. He needed me. I needed him.

I took a cleansing breath and finally unveiled the truth that I had been withholding for too long.

"I love you Edward," I grinned apprehensively. I know that I was nibbling on my lip because Edward's silence was getting to me.

And then he did something that was awfully characteristic of one Bella Swan.

Edward started to sway back and forth, his bright green eyes softly fluttering as his equilibrium was challenged. And then it looked as if his body went limp as he fell forward: directly at me.

He passed out.

"Edward!" I shrieked throwing my arms forward in an attempt to catch him before he became acquainted with the ground. His sheer mass falling against my significantly smaller frame caused us to tumble to the ground in a heap of limbs.

I let out a small "humpf" as his head hit my chest, successfully knocking the wind out of me. Edward was still out, oblivious to the newly acquired location of his head.

I resituated my body so he wasn't crushing me anymore. Now, I was kneeling, his head cradled against my chest and his gangly legs sprawled across the grass.

His eyes were closed and his long eyelashes were casting shadows on those perfect cheekbones. His mouth was hanging open in the slightest and I could hear his soft breath as I watched the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Without any reason, I began to run my fingers through his mane of hair. The bronze locks were softer than anything I had I felt. Silk must feel like sandpaper compared to this. Slowly, I began to massage his head, soothing him so he would awake from his "slumber" momentarily.

Sure enough, he began to stir, his nose brushing against my breast. I chuckled a bit at that. Even when he's knocked out, Edward still feels up the ladies.

I ran my fingers along the stubble on his jaw line. Even with the prickes, his skin was abnormally smooth. I kept the trail of my finger across his strong cheekbones, perfect nose, and up to the expanse of his forehead. Even in sleep, his eyebrows were burrowed together. I placed my finger on the crease to smooth it out, and it looked like a small smile appeared on his lips.

I held myself back from running my lips along his forehead; he didn't need that shock after he just passed out.

"Edward," I whispered quietly. "Please wake up, you're scaring me."

The grin on his faced increase tenfold.

The little shit.

"Edward, I know you're awake," I chuckled with false anger.

He began to snuggle further into my chest, as if to hide from my wrath.

"Edward! People who have passed out don't generally cuddle. I would know. That's _my _thing," I laughed.

He pulled his head away, and I missed the warmth of his cheek.

"You caught me," he grinned crookedly, his eyes gleaming with unabashed happiness.

Edward slowly reached forward and cupped my cheek. "I guess I was a little shocked. Do you _really_?" he questioned gently.

I knew exactly what he was asking. Did I love him? Or was I just a sick bitch who was toying with his emotions.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry about what I did Edward. I know it was stupid and-"

He cut me off with his finger covering my lips.

"Hey, let's just forget about all of that. We can't change the past. All we have is now, so let's make it worthwhile," he said, linking our fingers together.

Now.

We _finally _have now.

I grinned.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, legitimately curious.

"When my head hit your chest. I really did pass out for a second though, I mean I learned from the best," he chided.

I scowled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Silly boy!" I joked. He feigned injury and then began to chuckle.

Suddenly, our chuckles subsided and we just stared at each other.

At our future.

"Bella, I love you _so_ much," he sighed, leaning forward.

Now, both of his hands were cradling my face, softly stroking it. He closed his eyes and began to close the distance.

This was it.

This was _it_.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, turning my head slightly to the side. His lips were so close.

I leaned forward as well so our lips were literally a centimeter away. I could feel his hot breath caress my face. Finally, I closed this distance, our lips brushing ever so softly together. I gasped at the extreme softness that was evident throughout his glorious face.

Slowly and strangely, our lips began to move together. He would hesitantly press his lips against mine for just a second. We were being careful, sweet. I wanted the raw Edward. The Edward full of emotion. So I took charge.

I wrapped my lips around his lower one and sucked, pulling it toward me. Edward gasped, and brought his hand to my neck. His fingers were dancing along my skin, causing goosebumps to erupt along it.

I began to nibble on his lip and Edward moan, opening his mouth wider. I took this golden opportunity to taste the essence of Edward. When my tongue me his, I almost died. It was heaven. This was where I was meant to be. I brought my hands to his hair and tugged softly, egging him on a bit. Our kiss grew more passionate as Edward's hand traveled down my spin until he reached my lower back. His hand was hot and the steam seared through the fabric of my clothes on to my skin. I couldn't get enough.

I pulled my self closer to Edward, so nothing was between us. I could feel every muscle of his rock hard body and one that was exponentially _harder_ than the others. As exciting as that was, realizing Edward was turned on by me, I knew that I wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

We continued our lip-locking session, too caught up in the outside world to realize the approaching people.

"Well, shit guys, free porn," a low-voice beckoned.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's lips, Edward's sexy plump lips, knowing exactly who this was.

"Always the charmer," I laughed at our visitor's bluntness.

"Emmett, couldn't that comment have waited a few…hours?" Edward groaned.

Everyone chuckled at Edward's anger.

"I just got her; can't you give me a break?" Edward begged. I blushed, burying my face in his chest.

"Finally!" Rose giggled, one of her hands on her stomach and the other on the back of Emmett's neck, playing with his curles.

This time I sniggered. It sure was a long time coming, wasn't it?

Edward brought his nose to my neck and slithered it along my vein. "People," he murmured into my neck, causing me to shiver. "Can you just let us be?"

"As if!" Emmett shouted, causing everyone to turn in his direction with raised eyebrows. "There's new meat for me to throw all my sexual innuendos at. There's no way I'm giving you guys a break. Sorry," he grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett.

"Well, love, it looks like we will have to finish this later," Edward whispered.

Apparently it wasn't really a whisper because Emmett starting hooting and a couple of guys let out a few cat calls.

I didn't even blush. I just thought about the low IQ's of the gorillas I call teammates.

Obviously, they were all _very_ mature.

It seemed that everyone was rather pleased with Edward and I pairing up at last. Except, well, Alice. She stood aloof from the rest of the team, attempting to burn holes into my forehead with her glare. Every few seconds, Jasper would rub her shoulders in an attempt to cool her down. I felt bad for Jasper. I mean, he was obviously torn. He wanted to support his best friend's blooming relationship, but at the same time, he needed to balance his love for Alice.

That's rough.

But I guessed that was what Alice was doing too.

"Okay, children, let's get on to practice. We have some work to do. Offense, you're with me today. Defense, we have Coach Clapp to lend a hand. Let's get to work," Varner said, taking the spotlight off of Edward and I and our new relationship.

At least we would be together for practice today. Thank goodness for small favors.

I cringed. Small. Alice would be practicing with us too. I just wish that she knew. I don't Edward to be hurting, but I hate not seeing Alice.

We separated into our groups and sure enough, Alice was not happy about the revelation of knowing we were going to be together.

Edward obviously sensed the tension. "Is everything okay with you and Alice?" he questioned innocently.

"Yeah, we're fine. It's nothing," I lied through my teeth.

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way… but you're a horrible liar," he whispered.

I almost laughed.

_Almost_.

"Please tell me," he pleaded.

I just shook my head. I didn't need Alice and Edward in a fight too.

"Bella," a high voice said. It was not Edward, so I was a little shocked.

I immediately turned and was met with the stone-cold face of four foot eleven Alice Cullen.

"Jasper thinks I should stop being a bitch and be happy for you," she spoke sternly.

Wow, that was blunt.

And right in front of Edward.

Fabulous.

"I knew something was going on!" Edward shouted, pleased that he had 'figured' it out.

"Of course something is going on! How can you be with her, knowing what she did?" Alice screamed, allowing acid to seep into her voice. It was awfully menacing.

"She didn't _do_ anything, Alice. She was going to, yes, but she didn't. That's better than me," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alice snapped.

Oh, no. Please no.

"That's not important," I interrupted.

Edward looked at me with a confused expression on his face. I shrugged it off.

"It's the past. We can't change it, okay?" I said.

Alice almost nodded in detente, but Edward spoke up.

"I made a bet with Tanya. About getting Bella to sleep with me. It was so fucking stupid and I messed up," Edward spilled.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"You _what?_ Why would you do that?" she yelled.

See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell Alice. I don't need the guilt of these two being in a fight with each other.

Edward dropped his head in shame. "I would take it back if I could," he cried.

"Edward, we talked about this earlier. We can't change the past. We have now," I said reassuringly.

"God, I'm a bitch," Alice laughed without humor. "I guess I should have gotten the whole story before I went all Blair Witch on your ass, Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know I don't have a brother, but if something happened like this to someone I love, I would have been, well, unreasonable too."

She nodded and then leaped forward, wrapping me in an Alice-hug, practically cutting of the circulation of every limb in my body.

"Alice, I think Bella would like to breathe," Edward laughed.

"Oops, sorry, Bella. I forget how strong I am sometimes. Even with Jasper," she chuckled.

"Mary Alice, I do not need to hear about your _life_ with Jasper. For the love of Volvo, please never mention anything about Jasper and you and your _shenanigans_," Edward cringed.

Alice and I starting cracking up, but Edward was still a little ticked.

That probably wasn't a great mental picture for him.

"Hey, do I need to call Dr. Phil, or can we start practice?" Varner snapped.

"Oh my gee! 'D' Phil is my homeboy!" Emmett yelled across the field.

At least everything was back to normal.

**RoycePOV**

For now.

_AN: YEAH! E/B are finally together. And Alice and Bella are no longer fighting. But eek! Royce seems like he is going to make another appearance. I hope not anytime soon!_

_Okay, so this is the end of this portion of B42. A sequel is in the works! Be on the lookout and ENJOY!  
_


End file.
